Finding Purpose
by wildreams
Summary: Her father was finally coming back to a flesh form and Circe Riddle knew what she must do when she face him. No matter what happened, nothing can stopped her, not even her feelings. *The following of Finding 10538*
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, guys! My official third fanfic on the chronicles of Circe Louvenia Riddle! If you haven't read the 'Finding 10538', read it first for better understanding. If you haven't read that yet, then read 'Finding Faith' for better understanding. I know I'm a particulare slow updater and even though I do have perfect excuses, I will try my best again to update quicker. Be patient because I too have a real life to lead. Anyway, Circe is now in her fourth year and we'll see what kind of trouble she's trying to get. And don't worry, Snape WILL eventually make up with her. Thanks for all your support for the previous story! You know I needed them so much :) _

* * *

><p>She felt her feet slammed into the ground and she opened her eyes to find herself prostrate on a muddy ground. Her body began to ache slowly. She quickly got up and drew out her wand. It took her awhile for her eyes to adjust to the darkness until everything was quite visible. She looked around and realised she was somewhere else, somewhere obviously far away since the mountains and castle were gone. Instead, there were tombstones and large statues of moss-covered angels and a Grim Ripper. She was in a cemetery.<p>

There was a sound of someone grunting and Circe swung behind and saw Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory both getting up, looking equally confused. Near them was a large silver cup only a giant would use.

"Did anyone tell you the Cup was a Portkey?" Cedric asked as he looked down at the cup.

"Nope." Harry shook his head. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

Circe did not understand what task were they talking about but she wasn't bothered instead she began to study the eerie place. There was something not right, she had been to cemeteries before to attend countless funerals from her mother side but this one was different. Suddenly, she heard something else, the sound of muffled footsteps. A short figure approached from the darkness, carrying a bundle of cloth. By then, Harry and Cedric too have noticed the man with a hood, obscuring his face.

It stopped beside a towering headstone, merely six feet away from them and suddenly, Harry screamed in pain and his hands went to his scar on his forehead. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

"Harry!" Cedric called out and went for him. "What's wrong?"

Then, a high-pitch, raspy voice said, "Kill the spare."

For a moment, Circe froze and thought that she was about to be attacked and in her mind a counter-curse was already ready. But there was a swishing sound and a voice screeched into to the night air, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

A blast of green light blazed out from the darkness and a heavy object thumped to the ground. When darkness resumed, Cedric Diggory lay dead beside a bush. His eyes wide open but there was no life. Harry stared at the body and staggered with shock. But before he could do anything further, the hooded man pulled him up and dragged him towards the marble headstone.

Circe felt panic and also strange for nobody noticed her as though she was invisible. After Cedric, she had expected to be the next however, the voice only state one spare. Suddenly, it occurred to her that she did not remember how she got here or where she was before coming here. Was this a dream? An imagination?

Then, there was something slithering on the ground and Circe saw the biggest snake ever. In front on the headstone where Harry was tied to, the man unhooded and she realised it was the man she freed, Peter Pettigrew! Chill took over her. If Pettigrew was here then her father couldn't be far off. He was now pushing a large stone cauldron, enough for a full grown man to bath in it, to the front of Harry, who was constantly squirming, writhing in pain.

Circe jumped when a burst of flames were ignited and the cauldron was beginning to boil. The surface started to bubble and fiery red sparks appeared. Circe was transfixed.

"Hurry!" a cold, urgent, raspy voice said from the bundle and only Circe realised it was a tiny human wrapped in cloth.

"It is ready, my Lord." Said Pettigrew and he carried the bundle from the ground and loosen it.

Circe's heart by now was beating so hard and fast like never before. She knew what was inside the bundle and she knew what was going to happened. She has been waiting for this moment for a very very long time. She watched with anticipation as Pettigrew unwrap the little creature. Something tightened inside her when she saw an ugly, slimy, disfigured thing. It was greyish and small. It was a human child; a horribly-looking thing, its skin was dry and scaly, its limbs were feebly and stunted and its face-flat and snake-liked with gleaming red eyes.

Circe's clenched her fist until the nails dug into her palm and drew blood but she felt no pain but a silent terror. She wanted to run but she couldn't feel her legs; she wanted to scream but her tongue was tied to knots.

Revulsion was all over Pettigrew's face as he carried his master to the rim of the boiling cauldron. He gently slipped it into the bubbling black fluid and there was a loud hiss.

"_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son_!" Pettigrew's timid voice pronounced loudly and there was a crack on the surface of the grave at Harry's feet. Circe's eyes widened as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at his command and fell softly into the cauldron. There was a loud explosion along with a bright sparks. The black, thick fluid turned to venomous-blue.

Then Pettigrew started to whimper as though he has come to a part he dreaded the most. From his cloak, he produced a crooked dagger and his voice broke into pleading _sobs. "Flesh – of the servant – w-willingly given – you will – revive – your master_!" he stretched out an arm, the one with a missing finger and lifted the dagger high in the air. A voice inside Circe told her to keep her eyes open and face the violence. So she watched quietly as Pettigrew swung down the dagger. It took more than two blows to completely severe the arm off. It fall into the cauldron with a sickening splash and Pettigrew who had been screaming with agony, reduced to an anguish panting as he crouched lowly.

The cauldron changed into a fiery red colour with even more sparks this time. But it was not over yet.

Pettigrew was now slowly making his way towards Harry, whose eyes were wide with fear as he kept writhing from his bonds. "_B-blood of the enemy – forcibly taken – you will resurrect your foe_."

With the same bloodied dagger, Pettigrew grabbed Harry's struggling arm and blood seeped out into a phial. When there was enough, Pettigrew let go of Harry and hurried to the cauldron. With his trembling hands, he poured out the contents into the cauldron. There was an enormous loud crack and the cauldron simmered with white sparks like diamonds.

Circe smiled. It was so beautiful, this unknown magic, it was so pure and absolutely divine. It was bringing her father back and she could see him in flesh now.

The fire died and the sparks were all gone. The simmering noise died and white steam flooded out from the cauldron. Everything quietened down; even Harry was frozen with terror. Silence blanketed the cemetery once more. Then, through the mist in front of her, there was an outline of a man; tall and thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.

"Robe me." He said with the coldest voice Circe has ever heard. Pettigrew, cradling his mutilated arm, rushed to the man and covered his master with a black robe. As the man stepped out of the cauldron and Pettigrew backed away, bowing low, sobbing away. Harry pulled and struggled with his bonds again but his eyes could not tear away from the man with raging red eyes, nose like a snake's and slits for nostrils.

Circe couldn't help it anymore. This was it. This was the moment. And she broke into a run. "_Dad! Dad! It's me! I'm your daughter_!"

But the faster she ran, the further she was away from him. Her voice; no matter how hard and loud she screamed for him, it was fading into a deafening silence. And then, everything was so far away and starting to blacken. The earth was swallowing her whole into its void. Tried as she could, Circe was only being dragged, pulled and at last, she was falling into a plunging darkness. Only when she was falling, she could finally hear her screams again. But it was too late. She could hear the loud wind by her ears and she kept falling. Her head was splitting, her throat a stinging pain, her body fragile and helpless. And she kept falling...

Circe gasped as she opened her eyes with a piercing scream. Her body covered with cold sweat. At the foot of her bed, Elphias Doge's grey owl was hooting away. She got out of bed, brushed her hair and sat down. Her shaky hands were rummaging through her satchel as she brought out a parchment and began writing as she pant.

_Since the hammer is unobtainable now and I understand the seriousness of this business I will face soon, reveal to me the location of the gauntlets and the belt. I have decided to pursue these weapons for the purpose of eliminating him as we have discussed before. Do not forget any other vital information that I need to know to obtain them._

_I have also read up on the Triwizard Tournament. Seems exciting. _

She rolled it up and stuffed it into a tiny compartment of the grey owl. "Go now!" she said and watched as it flew off the window and disappear behind a cloud. The night was calm and cool but Circe couldn't shake off the agonizing terror.

It was coming and somehow, the Triwizard Tournament was the key for there was the Triwizard Cup, a Portkey. There was no time so sleep now; she needed to know a single knowledge, the final magic to kill her father. He had his Horcruxes; she must learn something similar too. Putting on her robes, she grabbed an oil lamp and rushed to the library, all the time praying for the sake of Filch's life that he will not disturb her this time.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you find this good. Do drop a review and tell me how you feel about it. Oh, yea, if you noticed I stated that there'll be romance because Circe's gonna fall in love! ;)<br>_

lOVE, Wildreams


	2. Circe, Ludo and Barty

_**Wasn't this quick? Haha, I'll try to keep it that way. Thank you for all the lovely reviews! It was a great first start of a new story :) First of all, Nadiahz, I'm sorry but Circe is not gonna be in love with Snape, I don't want them to end with a statutory rape. Secondly, I never thought Circe as a seer, Jessica but maybe she is ;) Thirdly, to the rest, tmjay10, byronichero and zippokey, thank you for the reviews! Fourthly, stupid Sobjack, at least I didn't need to remind you the last time. Can't wait to see you again!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Circe,<em>

_I hope that you have spent the summer wisely though I have high suspicion that you had been brushing up on more curses and hexes (why I find that worrying I will never know). I am doing rather well now with a job of giving private lessons to those who are home-schooled though I must say; the students I received took teacher-crushes to a whole new level. There was this girl whose name I will not reveal started stalking me from the first week of her lessons. She followed me when I went to dinner with a friend. Everything went well throughout the dinner until we were about to leave when she jumped in front of us and call my friend a name which should never be spoken by a lady. It was truly a horrifying experience; I quit the very next day! But not to worry, I'm settling nicely with a warm family with three boys and a girl. Very down to earth, they are and they haven't had problems with my second nature, which I was absolutely grateful for. _

_Anyway, I received your last letter with much enthusiasm when you mentioned before that you have somehow learnt about the Triwizard Tournament. How you came upon this classified information is beyond my understanding but I have a feeling you always know more than you should. Yes, the tournament is going to be held in Hogwarts this year._

_The first Triwizard Tournament was in 1294 between the three largest Wizarding school in Europe, namely Hogwarts, Durmstrang Institution (now if you knew the actual location of the school, I'd say you have spies all over the world) and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Champions are selected by putting their candidacy into the Goblet of Fire, an impartial judger that will ultimately produce the most able student from the respective schools to compete. Selected Champions must complete three extremely dangerous tasks that put their magical abilities, knowledge and courage to the test. The Champions compete for the honour and glory of winning the tournament and the prize of the victor is the Triwizard Cup and a monetary prize. Though, because of the increasing death rate, it was discontinued in 1792. _

_The friend I mentioned earlier had told me that the tournament is revived with restrictions in place to avoid potential death, with the main one that no students under the age of seventeen are allowed to participate. I thought it was a good idea. A student had a very violent death when he was faced up with a Chimera in 1304. So I'm warning you not to do anything mischievous. _

_Anyway, enough of the tournament, remember Bertha Jorkins, the lady with extreme forgetfulness who went missing awhile back? Well, she still hasn't returned from Albania though some people from the Ministry wasn't worried, saying that she'd probably turned up in the middle of October. Poor woman, I feel rather sorry for her. Someone really ought to do something about her being missing._

_The Quidditch World Cup is approaching fast. Regretfully, I can't make it due to prior engagements though I do hope Bulgaria wins! Are you going? Because I think you'd need Severus's permission if I'm not mistaken. Oh, I forgot, you're not a Quidditch fan! Sorry but you to let you know, you're missing one of the greatest sports in magic. _

_Well, school is starting soon. I hope you have another splendid year. Do you know who is your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher already?_

_Sincerely,_

_Remus_

Circe folded the letter after reading it for the tenth times. They were already in first-name basis now the he was no longer her teacher and Circe was glad of his correspondence.

It was already late noon and if she didn't want to miss anything important, she should have left by now. But she came across a book with something that gotten hold of her interest that she didn't want to put the book down. She needed to consult someone; Remus was out of the question because even though he isn't her teacher anymore, that doesn't stop him from telling Dumbledore about her strange queries, Snape still hasn't replied any of her letters to Spinner End's even with the briberies of a box of good English Blueberry muffins, Dumbledore would ask a dozen more questions before he would ever answer her and she didn't want Elphias to know her this other doings. Bless him, Elphias! When they stumbled in Hog's Head during a first summer in Hogwarts, Circe could immediately recognize Dumbledore's childhood friend. She wanted to get to the headmaster at first and she gathered by striking off with his best friend was a good way to go. It wasn't until when they were discussing about Lord Voldemort and the dark period did she let slipped that she was his daughter. It still amused her recalling how stricken with fear he was that he ran out of the pub. But Circe followed him back and calmed him down. It was only after awhile until she told him her plan to find and kill him. It was weeks before he actually believed her and he gave her Ninetails as a sign of their mutual trust. He agreed with her plan to revive Voldemort because either way, Elphias knew he would come back sooner or later. And thanks to his worldly knowledge after travelling around the world, he had provided her the means to achieve something she had been thinking about for a very long time.

And about that thing she had been thinking for a very long time, the other thing she was going after that Elphias doesn't know, she needed more information.

_Dear Remus,_

_I told you how some girls would react to you but you never listened. Serves you right! However, you must be very happy for your new students. I know how hard it is for you to get a job with your second nature but I'm really glad that you found something suitable (really, no sarcasm there). _

_Someone told me about it but who that person is, is none of your concern so don't bother asking. The Triwizard Tournament sounds like a bore, I mean, who on earth would die for a cup and money? So, don't worry, I won't even try to enter it. But does that mean that students from other countries coming to Hogwarts because that would mean foreign students and I heard that Durmstrang's boys are hot! And no, I don't know where this institution is but I do have spies everywhere. Just wondering, who arranges how things go in the tournament, like who decides what task would be given and such? _

_Anyway, for your information, as I am writing this letter, I am already dressed up to the World Cup. I know I never like the fact that people are beating cannon balls at each other while another is blindly searching for a golden flying-thing but I suppose there could be some sort of fun...like betting? I couldn't be bothered who wins really as long as the game doesn't take too long. _

_She hasn't come back? Really? Well, I can't say that I'm at all surprise by the fact that no one's looking for her with the World Cup and the tournament all happening. Say, Remus, which department is Bertha working in? I mean, you said before that she was somewhere in the department of Magical Games and Sport, didn't you? _

_Well, I better get to the stadium soon or I'll be late and then there'll be no point going. And one more thing, is this friend of yours a female? Tsk, tsk...you're seeing someone, aren't you?_

_Unsincerely,_

_Circe_

_Ps, I didn't get any permission from anyone to see the World Cup and I don't care if you should tell Dumbledore or Snape. _

There, she had asked all the questions she needed to ask for now and hoped with all her heart that he wouldn't find her questions suspicious or he'll never give her a direct answer. While she did not appreciate the horror from her recent nightmare, she was glad of it because it was the sure future and there was a lot of clearing up to do from the looks of it.

Picking up her satchel, she left for the south courtyard where she conjured a Smoke Ball and off she went.

* * *

><p>Circe landed in a small clearing and as soon as the black smoke faded away, she could hear laughter and gaiety some distance away. Arranging her dishevelled hair, she made her way out of the clearing and immediately a hundred or more tents with fancy decorations and colours greeted her.<p>

A little girl dressed in green wheezed pass her on a miniature broomstick and a hysterical mother running behind her. "Kathy! Kathy, come back here!"

Circe kept walking and spotted a group of girls gossiping in an American accent. When she strolled by, one of them, who was biting her lower lip, gave Circe a hard stare. Ignoring the blonde, she ventured on, passing by a bright green tent with a sundial and a small angel fountain.

"Hey! Hey, Silent One!"

Circe turned around and behind the crowds going to and fro was Fred, who was already running up to her.

"Fred! It's so nice to see you again!" she greeted him.

"Yea!" then for a moment he was lost at words. "I can't believe you came for the World Cup! Who are you and what have you done with my Silent One?"

Circe grinned. "Hey, I'm trying to be open-minded here. Besides, cooping up in the castle can be tiring."

"You should have spent the summer with me, don't say I didn't invite you. But, gosh, I miss you!" he said and moved forward to hug her but Circe stepped back as a warning.

"Well, I didn't. Anyway," She said, giving him the look and then turning to the tent. "What's up with you people? What's with all these...fancy stuff? I mean, a sundial? And...a bird house?"

"Well, we can't help showing off. You should see the Malfoy's, they brought along their league of devoted house elves." Fred said with a laugh.

"That's the Malfoy's, it's expected-

"Come meet my family!" he suddenly jutted in and before she could say anything else, Fred had already grabbed her elbows and dragging her to his tent.

"Whoa! Wait, meet your family?" said Circe as she tried to pull away but failed as he navigated her through the crowds. This was probably the worst nightmare for her, the most awkward moment of her life. She knew they were approaching when a bright spark came whooshing out of a tent and a woman yelled, "George, I told you that I will not have any of this again!"

"Oh, in case mom makes a scene, forgive her." Fred said with a wink.

"She's in a bad mood, maybe I shouldn't come-"

"Fred! You brought the Silent One of Slytherin, I can't believe it!" a voice shouted from the inside and George appeared. "Well, it's a surprise." He grinned and walked up to her, his arms wide open, ready for an embrace.

"Don't." Said Fred, stopping him just in time. "She'll explode."

George looked at Circe's I-Hate-This expression and took a few steps back. "All right, got it. But, allow me to welcome you to our humble abode." He said with a bow.

"Thank you, guys. But really, I rather not impose-

"GEORGE! WHERE ARE YOU? I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET-" and as the scream grew louder, a short, plump woman rushed out from the tent with a roller. Her face was flush with anger and her mouth was ready for another round of rant. But she stopped short when she saw Circe. "Why, hello there. Are you friends with my sons?" she said pleasantly and Circe knew smiling was almost her second nature.

"I-er-yes, I'm friends with your sons." She nodded uncomfortably.

"Well, forgive my sons if they are unbearable at times. My parentings skills must have gone wrong somewhere and I still can't figure them out!" she said eyeing the twins.

"Aww, mom, you've been always the best!" cooed Fred.

"And don't deny it, you enjoy being mad at us some times." Said George sweetly. "And besides, it's only because of us you never get bored."

"Now, mom, this is..." Fred said with a little uncertainty as he shifted his gaze to Circe.

"I'm Circe Grace, Mrs Weasley." She said with a sigh and stretched her hand out.

"Circe? What a lovely name! Call me Molly, Mrs Weasley makes me sound so pompous." Said Molly Weasley as she ignored the hand. Instead, she came forward and gave Circe a great bear hug which she returned cordially with a strained smile. "Now, I'm preparing a scrumptious brunch, come back in another 30 minutes, Circe dear, and join us." Then she eyed at Fred. "Make sure she comes back. And as punishment, George," she said now turning to the other twin. "Help me in the kitchen." Then, she walked back into the tent with the roller in her hand and a sulking George followed dutifully.

Circe elbowed Fred as she walked on. "I can't believe you forgot my name!" she hissed.

"And I can't believe you hug my mom!" he replied back. "Wasn't it just fabulous back there? And believe me, my mom makes the best blueberry tart, I swear to Merlin!"

"Fred! When will you ever get that I'm not into this whole...meeting-my-friend's-family thing?" she cried out.

"Well, too bad, you can't back out now and she expects you later and it couldn't be that bad." He said, trying to convince her. "My mom is really fine, just don't forget to take second helpings of everything and you'll be fine."

"Fred, maybe you didn't know but your brother and I have a silent animosity between us. And I really don't appreciate him glaring at me at the table." said Circe.

"Which brother?"

"Ron."

Fred gave a loud laugh. "Who cares about Ron? Honestly, just ignore him and my mom will probably nudge him not to be so rude to the guest."

"It's not that simple, Fred-

"Hey, there's dad. C'mon!" and Fred once again dragged her by the elbow.

So maybe it couldn't be that bad to meet the father but as they were approaching, Circe could see that Mr Weasley was not alone. There with him was Harry, Hermione and Ron, Ginny, Percy and two other red-heads that Circe wasn't familiar with along a man wearing long Quidditch robes in thick horizontal strips of black and yellow. There was an enormous picture of a wasp splashed across his chest. The robes were slightly stretched across his large belly. His nose was looked crooked and his hair short and blond. But his rosy complexion stood out the most as he was talking animatedly to Mr Weasley while the rest was just looking on.

When the group saw them coming, he immediately greeted them with an enormous, cheerful smile. "So, this must be another Weasley! One of the twins, I suppose, Arthur?"

"That's right, Ludo. This is Fred and..."

Suddenly, everybody was staring blankly at Circe, who was cowering behind Fred, hoping no one would notice her. Fred wondered why the sudden silent when he turned around. "Oh, this is Circe Grace, Mr Bagman, a friend of mine from school." He introduced as he stepped aside, exposing Circe.

Ludo Bagman's eyes widened. "By Merlin! You're the girl who's driving Bode and Croaker of the Department of Mysteries mad! Why you're the one Hogwarts missed, aren't you?"

Circe merely smiled and nodded.

"Hah! And you beat old Nate flat in the duelling test! My, my, hard to find such talent these days! You had Nate almost quitting the Ministry. Bless you, I'm honoured to meet you, Circe!" he said excitedly as he stretched out his hands. "I'm Ludo Bagman!"

Circe forced a friendly smile as she shook his hands while noted that Percy was scowling with disapprove.

"Well, are you here with your family? Love to meet them, must have taken a lot of effort to raise a child like you." He beamed.

Circe did not even bat an eye.

"Erm...Mr Bagman," Fred began with a cough. "Actually, her parents died."

There was a moment of awkwardness and Circe swore in her heart that she would kill Fred after the whole event was over.

"Oh...how tactless of me. You see, when a man gets older, he forgets." Ludo Bagman said with a shy grin. "Do forgive me, Circe. You're here alone then? Do you have good tickets for the match?"

"Oh, just the regular ones, I'm not much of a Quidditch fan actually." She said with a pretend laugh.

"That's because you're getting the regular tickets, my dear!" he said loudly. "Well, I would have none of that! I'll get you the tickets for the Top Box and you'll experience Quidditch like you have never before!"

"Why thank you, Mr Bagman." Circe replied cordially and elbowed Fred when she was sure no one was watching.

"So Arthur, have you seen Barty Crouch? My Bulgarian opposite number's making difficulties and I can't understand a word he's saying. Barty'll be able to sort it out. He speaks about a hundred and fifty languages." Bagman said, now turning to Mr Weasley.

"Mr Crouch?" said Percy, suddenly abandoning his look of poker-stiff disapproval and was positively glowing with excitement. "He speaks over two hundred! Mermish and Gobbledegook and Troll..."

Circe gave him an odd look as though showing obvious doubt whether Troll was really an actual language. Percy caught her look and threw her a cold stare.

"Any news of Bertha Jorkins yet, Ludo?" Mr Weasley asked, changing the topic.

"Not a dicky bird." Said Bagman comfortably. "But she'll turn up. Poor old Bertha...memory like a leaky cauldron and no sense of direction. Lost, you take my word for it. She'll wander back into the office some time in October, thinking it's still June."

"Is she always so forgetful?" Circe suddenly spoke and everybody looked at her oddly except for Bagman, who seemed delighted at her question. "I mean, she's too young to have Alzheimer's, right?"

"Hmm..." he said with a thought. "Come to think of it, she wasn't that a scatterbrained, was she, Arthur? I remember Billingham once said she was an efficient secretary when she was at the Department of Magical Transportation, said you couldn't find another better one than her. Isn't that odd?"

"But it is peculiar, isn't it? To you recall when she put your entire meetings on a Sunday thinking it was a Monday? And what about that article about the Montrose Magpies losing their charm and swift? Instead of the Montrose team, she typed in the Kenmare Kestrels! We almost had a lawsuit over than error." Quipped Mr Weasley.

"Well, I'm positive there's only one Bertha Jorkins." Nodded Bagman thoughtfully.

"So something must have happened to her." jutted in Circe urgently. Everyone was surprised by her suddenly interest in the topic except for Bagman and Mr Weasley. "I mean, do recall when was the last time she started to become...inefficient?"

"Well..." said Bagman, rubbing his chin. "I must say, it was around the time when I sent her to old Barty's to sign some dreadful documents only he could take the time to read it."

"What happened?" said Circe, moving slightly forward.

"For starters, I didn't notice anything, well, until the day she signed the papers that _I_ was suppose to sign, a bloody disaster." He said, shuddering. "Maybe she had an accident on the way back, roll down a hill and knocked her head or something like that. That is possible, isn't it?"

"Either way, don't you think it might be time to send someone to look for her?" Mr Weasley suggested tentatively.

"Barty keeps saying that but we really can't spare anyone at the moment. Oh – and talk of the devil! Barty!" Bagman cried out when a stiff, upright, elderly man apparated near them. Unlike Bagman and his boyish demeanour, Crouch presented as a serious man and someone who expects high-performance and perfection and Circe could understand why Percy idolized the man. Clad in a crisp grey suit and a gleaming pocket watch, he walked towards them.

"We were just talking about you, Barty. Come and join us for a little while!" said Bagman brightly, patting him on the back.

"No, thank you, Barty." Said Crouch with a hint of impatience. "I've been looking for you everywhere. The Bulgarians want another twelve seats in their Top Box and this time, they are insisting on it."

"Oh, them and their funny accents, I couldn't understand even if we were talking about the weather." Bagman said with a laugh. "Say Barty, just to enquire, anything happened the day Bertha came to your house for the documents?"

"What do you mean?" said Crouch, with his eyebrows narrowed as he accepted a cup of tea from Percy.

"Well, we were just discussing about her. She wasn't that forgetful, was she? Have you ever notice that?"

"Don't know what you're talking about. The woman is bound to appear soon enough and once all these are over, we'll send someone to find her if she still hasn't come back." Crouch said with increased impatience as he waved his hand. "Weatherby, more tea please."

Fred choked and grin teasingly while the others couldn't help but stifled a grin but Circe was silent and listening attentively at Bagman and Crouch.

"Well, it's natural to be curious and if it wasn't for this wonderful lady here, we would never have notice! I'm sure you've heard of her, Barty." Said Bagman as he ushered Circe forward, who greeted him with a warm smile but she made sure the there was a hint of distrust behind it. "This is Circe Grace, the girl who made Burkeshaw break his faithful wand or 30 years!"

"Ah, yes. You are the one making us wonder where we went wrong." Said Crouch with a smile though he caught the suspicious in her smile. "You said something about her, Barty?" he said but his eyes never left hers.

"Indeed, it was Circe who suggested that maybe something happened to Bertha that led to her tragic forgetfulness. Wouldn't have thought of it if not for her." Bagman said cheerfully.

"Did she now..." said Crouch. "But I don't recall anything odd about Bertha went she came to my house. She just handed the documents over and she made her way home."

"Well, maybe something happened when she was at your house, Mr Crouch." Circe said daringly and Percy accidently spilled his tea.

"Or maybe she had an accident on her way back from my house." He replied civilizely.

"So, it's a fifty fifty chance." Said Circe, staring straight into his eyes without batting an eye. She could hear Percy gasped at her while the others were swallowed in silence. Even Mr Weasley stared at the both of them tensely. Only Bagman seemed to enjoy the verbal war.

"Hahaha...it's good to see that we're all getting along finely!" he said merrily, rubbing his hands together. "Well, I better see to that extra twelve seats and Circe, a Top Box seat for you, eh?" he grinned and walked away.

Crouch gave his cup back to Percy. "Thank you, Weatherby." He adjusted his tie like a businessman and gave Circe another stare which she returned with her sarcastic smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms Grace." He said coolly and disapparated.

There was a moment of silence in the group as everyone stared disbelievingly at Circe.

"What?" she said, looking annoyed.

"You are my hero, Circe. It's no wonder Fred talks about you all summer." Said a young man with long, red hair like the rest of the Weasleys with admire. "Hi, I'm Charlie."

"Oh, the Dragon-Man." Circe smiled demurely.

"Is that what Fred calls me?" Charlie said, looking at Fred, who looked confused.

"No, it's my personal nickname for you." She said with a grin that Fred swore she was almost flirting with his brother.

"Okay!" Fred said loudly as he pulled Circe away from Charlie. "Mom told us to be back in 30 so I think we better head back to the camp."

"Great, is Circe invited?" said Charlie with enthusiasm.

"Yes." Said Fred a bit reluctantly.

"Then let's go." And he smiled and went off with the others.

"What was _that_?" Fred hissed into her ears when he was sure they were a distance away.

"What was that what?" she said innocently.

"That whole 'Dragon-Man' thing! Not to mention your little debate with Crouch! And what's with this Bertha Jorkins?" Fred said, obviously finding her very shocking.

Circe grinned mischievously. "One question at a time, Fred, one question at a time."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what do you think? Likey it? Tell me :)<strong>_

**_lOVE, Wildreams_**


	3. Meeting The Weasleys

**Hello, hello! It's another chapter again :) Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they really did their magic of overcoming writer's block. Yes and I too like her cold shell, I think it's a way of how Circe shows her authority and control. You should see when she tells Harry who she really is but that will come much much later ;)**

**_I'm picking up good vibrations, she's giving me excitations_**

**The Beach Boys**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>They were trudging back to the campsite and the first thought that came to Circe was how will twelve persons going to fit into the tent that looks like it could only fit two persons. She noted that no one looked as concerned as her and she supposed that some magic must be involved. So, when she stepped into the tent, Circe wasn't so surprised to see that she had walked into what looked like an old-fashioned, four-bedroom flat, complete with two bathrooms and a kitchen. There was a strong smell of good food that induced a loud growl from her stomach that Fred gave her a sly grin.<p>

"Are you all back already?" Mr Weasley shouted from the kitchen and George came out to the table carrying a pile of plates.

"Stuck with mom, eh George?" teased one of Fred's brothers with a longer hair than Charlie. He was quite attractive, Circe noted, with his choice of clothing which was more suitable for a rock concert and an earring with a fang dangling on his left ear.

George threw him a look. "Oh, shut up, Bill! Ginny, help mom with the Plum Coffee cake, will you?"

Just then, Mrs Weasley came out with a bright smile on her face while carrying a large platter of blueberry and apple bread. When she saw Circe, she was clearly delighted. "Ah Circe, come, come, make yourself comfortable! Fred, grab an extra chair, won't you?"

Circe wasn't sure where should she be standing or doing because the rest were busying setting up the table or bringing the food to the table and Mrs Weasley was adamant that she needn't help. At last, she offered to pluck some flowers for table vase. When she came back with a few stalks of White Campions and Harebells, the table was almost set.

"Oh, that is so sweet of you, dear." Mrs Weasley said, thanking Circe for the flowers. "They're lovely."

"You're welcome, Mrs Weasley." Circe smiled. "It was no trouble really."

"'Molly', my dear!" Mrs Weasley reminded her then turning to Fred, who was urging her to scoop more of the egg and ham pie. "Fred, have you introduced Circe to the rest?"

"We know her, mom." Gritted Ron, glaring at her. "She goes to the same school with us."

"Not Bill and Charlie, Ron." She said with a frown. "Go ahead, Fred."

Fred cleared his throat. "Right guys, this is Circe Grace, a friend from school." He said, placing an arm on her shoulder and grinned when she was fighting the urge to slap him.

"Hello." Circe smiled politely with a little wave while deep in her heart; she knew she was going to kill Fred.

"Hi, I'm Bill. It's really good to meet you." The one with the red pony tail said as he got up and leaned over to shake her hands. "I didn't know Fred has a girlfriend."

Circe choked on her buttermilk and coughed. "Oh...err...Fred and I," she said, pointing at the both of them. "We're not-you know-" she looked at Fred desperately. "You're not my boyfriend." And then back at the rest while constantly shaking her head. "He's not my boyfriend."

"I see. Well, that is just too bad for Fred." Charlie smiled as he got up and followed his elder brother and took her hands. "I'm Dragon-Man." He winked.

"I heard that you work with dragons in Romania, it must be very exciting." Circe commented.

"Yes, it's really my passioin but some believed that I could be much better playing Quidditch professionally for England if I actually gave serious consideration for it. But I am more of an outdoor kind of person and my love for animals finally drove me to Romania." He said with a smile.

"It's a pity he has to be so far away from us, though." Said Mrs Weasley with slight disapprovement. "And with his work there, he rarely comes back."

"I write a lot, mom." Charlie said, putting on a sad face.

"It's different when we can't see your face. And that goes to you too, Bill." She said when she saw Bill bending his head low.

"Mom, England has got no tombs with curse, I can't help it." Bill said.

"Bill works as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts. He mainly resides in Egypt and only comes back every few months." George explained.

"What exactly does a Curse Breaker do?" Circe frowned.

"It's exactly what the name suggests." Bill said. "I break curses in ancient tombs and bring back gold and treasure to Gringotts. Of course, a tomb usually takes two, three weeks and we usually finished five tombs before we go back to Gringotts again, hence the why-I-don't-go-back-often, mom."

"Well, you can't blame a mother's worry when her sons go gallivanting around the world." Mrs Weasley puffed.

"Sounds like an awesome job." Said Circe. "It must have been very thrilling."

"Yes, it is, actually. Did you know that Queen Nefertiti's tomb took almost six months and it almost caused one of our crew a head!" said Bill with enthusiasm. "But it was worth it. Gringotts raise our salary because that one."

"So, tell us about yourself, Circe." Said Mr Weasley, taking a sip of buttermilk.

Circe was stunt for awhile when she felt every eye on her. "Well," she started as she wiped off bits of crumbs at the side of her lips. "For some reason which I still cannot explain, I didn't get my letter from Hogwarts until the age of twelve. So I went straight up to second year when I finally went to Hogwarts."

"Must have been hard to go straight to second year. How did you fare?" Mr Weasley said.

Circe kept quiet for a moment, as though she didn't want to talk about it and Fred tensed. But then, she smiled. "I was bullied a lot." She nodded. "It was pretty hard at first but it was alright in the end."

"Oh, school bullies are never worth the while, Circe." Said Mrs Weasley with a wave of her hand. "The trick is to ignore them and they'll find someone else to be amused. Have another cinnamon rolls, dear."

"Oh, I have had quite enough, thank you." Circe declined politely, rubbing her stomach.

"But don't worry; I'm sure the Gryffindors were nice to you though having Professor McGonagall as head house can be quite suffering." Charlie joked.

"She's a Slytherin." Ron suddenly said loudly with a cold stare.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed.

"What? I was just clarifying things. Circe isn't in Gryffindor; she was sorted into Slytherin." And he left the word hanging.

Everybody was surprised. Mrs Weasley even put down her fork and twiddled with the ends of her hair and Bill blinked a few times while Charlie opened and closed his mouth but no words were produced. The room suddenly became very silent and for some reason, Circe found amusement in their shock.

She maintained her cool smile. "Were you expecting me to be in Gryffindor?"

"Oh...we were just...assuming, that's all." Replied Bill without his charm but with uneasiness. "But it's really okay if you're a Slytherin, Circe."

"Well, not all Gryffindors are good people, isn't it Harry?" she said, looking at Harry this time.

Harry looked as if he was jolted. "Oh...I, I guess so."

"Yes, we really shouldn't stereotype." Fred agreed, nodding his head.

"Circe is really a remarkable person." George defended her as well. "And she was always on our side in a Gryffindor versus Slytherin match."

Mr Weasley joined in. "You know, Horace Slughorn wasn't a bad boy and he was a Slytherin, wasn't he, Molly? He's even a good friend of Dumbledore. Taught us potions then, a wonderful teacher, he was."

Everyone started to nod their heads in agreement. "Yes, yes he was." Mrs Weasley said,nodding too. Smiling again, she offered Circe another slice of apple popover which she declined again.

"Anyway, Circe is really a nice person." Hermione jutted in despite Ron's glaring. "And she awfully good in Defence Against the Dark Arts. She's even better than Harry."

"Of course." said Bill. "We all know you're famous for defeating Nathaniel Burkeshaw. Ron couldn't talk about it after we heard it from dad."

Circe stared at Ron with a wide smile on her face and he couldn't swallow the rest of the plum coffee cake. "I was a little too rough on him, I guess. I didn't know it was just a first year level, I thought I was supposed to give my all."

Charlie laughed. "You could work with Bill after you graduate, Circe."

"You know, that is really a great idea!" Circe said brightly. "I mean, what he does for a living really gives an adrenaline rush, isn't it?"

"We'd love to have you in the future, if you're interested." Bill said. "I wouldn't be surprised if Gringotts offers you a little more than the usual apprentice pay and Egypt is really a wonderful place."

"So how is it like in Slytherin?" Mr Weasley asked.

Circe thought for awhile. "Endless drama, everybody always has to have the last word, most of them are sly, two-faced snobs (Charlie laughed) and spoiled, nasty brats who can't even get dressed without commenting on the others. Basically, they are people who need more attention and love from their parents." She said, nodding away.

"You're pretty sly and a two-faced-Owh, Hermione!" Ron yelled, glowering at her.

"Sorry, Ron." She said with a smile. "But I'm just so excited that Circe will be sitting with us during the World Cup."

Circe's jaw drop. "I am?"

Fred slammed the table with his hand. "I forgot! You've got Top Box tickets from Bagman. Of course, you should join us!"

"Oh-oh! I wouldn't...I mean, I'm really not a fan of-"

"Nonsense, Circe! It's Ireland against Bulgaria, you shouldn't miss it." Said Bill adamantly. "We wouldn't take no as an answer."

"Absolutely." George said.

"The more the merrier." Fred quipped.

"Well then, we should really get going." Announced Mr Weasley. "C'mon boys, help your mother with the dishes."

Just then, a grey spotted owl flew into the room with a swish and settled on Circe's chair. He hooted merrily as he extended his right foot, where a letter was attached to it.

"Good boy." Circe said, breaking a piece of her rolls and fed to it. "Do you mind if I read this outside?"

There was a chorus answer that they didn't mind and Circe went outside to a silent clearing while the others washed up.

_Southeast of the Mediterranean Sea. After Iberia, I travelled to Crete and stayed there for one and a half months where legend said that one of the gates to Niflheim, the Norse Underworld, was at the south of. I isolated myself in the Great Library and found out a great earthquake occurred at the south of Crete, sometime in the tenth century, the times of the Four Great Wizard. This earthquake might reopen the entrance to Niflheim, where the first gauntlet is kept. _

_This is so far the only information I could gather. I have a feeling that further direction to the other gauntlet is in there. Good luck._

The Mediterranean Sea it is, Circe thought to herself. How she was going to get there was another matter all together. Elphias said that it was under the sea which poses for difficulties. But she will figure it out somehow. taking out a quill and an inkwell, she turned to the other side of the letter and began writing.

_Why it has to be this Norse Underworld is beyong my understanding but if you say that's where the first gauntlet is, then it's there. God, can you believe how much I trust you? Anyway, I'll find a way to retrieve it. Hey, Bagman gave me tickets to the Top Box. Funny, isn't it, that I'm actually watching the World Cup?_

Circe rolled the letter and tied it to the owl's leg again before returning back to the tent where she saw Fred outside waiting for her.

"Hey, thought you ran off." Fred said when he saw her approaching.

"I'm not a coward and besides, I came this far with your family." Circe smiled.

"Didn't know you're the writing-letters kind of person." He smiled. "Who was it?"

Circe shrugged. "Just a friend of mine. C'mon, are we going or not?"

"A secret friend?"

"Are you jealous?" Circe smirked but Fred did not say anything. "Oh, don't tell me you're being protective."

"That's what a pet-brother does." Fred said.

"Okay, you're taking this pet-brother role a little too seriously."

"Hey, I was serious when I said that, all right?" Fred said solemnly.

"Look, it's just a friend and she's really a nice person." Circe said, sounding almost like a defensive teenager.

"She's a girl?"

"Who cares if it's a boy or a girl, Fred, just don't act like my father, okay."

"Alright." Fred smiled, putting his hands up in defeat. "I'm sorry, just that I never knew you write letters, that's all."

The rest finally came out from the tent and together, they strode up to the stadium.

* * *

><p>As they were approaching the pitch, the atmosphere was feverish with excitement and Circe could see that everyone just couldn't stop smiling. She half-wished she wasn't so cold towards Quidditch just to feel part of the game like everyone was. They walked through the wood for twenty minutes, talking and joking out loud until they emerged on the other side and found themselves in the shadow of a gigantic stadium. Even though Circe could only see a fraction of the immense gold walls surrounding the pitch, she could tell that all the famous cathedrals could easily fit inside it.<p>

"How did we ever manage this?" said Circe in awe.

"Well, the ministry task force of five hundred have been working on it all year." Fred replied. "Muggle-Repelling Charms on every inch of it. Every time Muggles have got anywhere near here all year, they've suddenly remembered urgent appointments and had to dash away again. It's really funny if you think about it."

As they reached the west entrance, there was already a swarm of witches and wizards shouting away as they rushed in to get the best seats. Many of them were carrying banners and large posters and flags of Ireland.

"Prime seats!" shouted the Ministry witch at the entrance as she tried hard not to get trampled. "Top Box straight upstairs, Arthur! And as high as you can go."

The stairs into the stadium were carpeted in rich purple and as they clambered upwards with the rest of the crowds, they were slowly filtered away through doors into the stand to their left and right. Finally when they reached the top of the stairs, they entered a spacious corridor with five doors on the right, where Circe was sure that each door leads to the private boxes. Looking at the tickets in his hands, Mr Weasley led them to the second door. "Well, this is ours." Mr Weasley said with a large smile and the rest entered the private box with anticipation.

"Weasley!"

Immediately, Ron turned to the left and there, Draco Malfoy stood with his usual sly grin. "Sold your house just for this?"

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy!" Ron spat back, his face quickly changed to a flushing red.

"Tsk, tsk...with manners of a farmer's boy, you shouldn't be here at all, Weasley." Malfoy said with every intention of belittling them.

"MY FATHER IS NOT-

Hermione held him back. "He's not worth it Ron." She said calming him down before turning to Malfoy. "Just go back where you came from, Malfoy!"

"No one's talking to you, Mudblood." Malfoy sneered. "You better watch out, don't want them to know someone like you are wandering about here."

"Just shut it, Malfoy and go back to your father like you always do!" retorted back Harry.

"I'm just saving your Mudblood friend here, Harry, surely you could summon a simple thank you." Malfoy said light-heartedly.

Circe's ears picked up the key words as she stood there listening to their spats. "Who are 'them'?" she suddenly said, stepping out from behind Fred.

Malfoy's face changed to a sour look when he saw her. "What are you doing with them?"

"Good question but that's not an answer. What are you talking about?" Circe said and she stepped in front of Ron.

"That's none of your business." He said with despise. "You're just as a traitor if you are in the company of these...Mudblood-befrienders!"

Circe stared at him without a hint of anger. In fact, she was absolutely calm and composed. "Fine, whatever." She shrugged.

"Draco, darling!" a lady with a voice of elegance called out and behind Malfoy, Circe saw a tall woman with gorgeous brunette curly locks. She had a high cheekbones and a rather beautiful smile until her eyes landed on the Weasleys. "Darling, don't get yourself dirty." She said coolly.

"Don't worry, mother, I'm far enough." Malfoy sniggered.

Just at the same time, Mr Weasley came out. "What are you still doing hanging about?"

"Arthur, what a surprise."

All eyes turned back to the end of the corridor, where Lucius Malfoy appeared beside his wife.

"Lucius." Mr Weasley said with an uncomfortable smile, clearly wishing that they hadn't met.

"What miracle have you conjured to get your family here?" he said with a smile almost similar with the one Malfoy had on his face as he walked down the corridor towards them.

"I have my ways, Lucius." He replied. "We all want to have a good time tonight, don't we? C'mon, children, let's get in."

"Running away already, Arthur? Well, I wasn't expecting much." Lucius Malfoy said, faking disappointment. "We all have our fear and weakness towards certain...superiority, isn't it?"

Mr Weasley kept his silence though Circe could see the anger and humiliation in his face. "C'mon, children." He said as he ushered them inside. But that didn't stop Harry, Ron and Hermione from darting glares at Malfoy who seemed to enjoying himself very much. However, when Circe passed by him, he frowned with resentment. "You traitor!" he hissed. "Being with the Weasleys will be one of the sorriest things you will ever do!"

Circe swished her long, brown hair, letting him getting a whiff of lavender scent. "Buy me roses then, Draco. Oh, and I like them black." She smiled coyly before disappearing behind the doors, leaving Draco Malfoy stunned with his father confused.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shorter than my usual but just wait till the next chapter (hopefully it comes fast)! Drop a review and tell me how you feel about this. Thank you in advance!<strong>_

_**lOVE, Wildreams**_

_**Ps, excuse any grammer or spelling mistakes, I was just too excited to post this one up :)  
><strong>_


	4. The Dark Mark

_**Hey, hey hey! **_

* * *

><p>None of them were quite recovered from the unwanted confrontation and Ron was obviously very upset up till the point where he almost wanted to return to the tent. It didn't help either when he saw that Circe wasn't affected at all instead she seemed very at peace and was chatting gaily with Fred and Charlie. He moaned and sulked when Charlie laughed loudly at something she had said.<p>

"What is she really doing here anyway?" Ron groaned and he folded his hands. "Why doesn't she just go to the Malfoys?"

"She isn't very welcome there either, Ron." Harry said helplessly. "C'mon, don't let your anger out on her."

"I don't care! Who does she thinks she is, barging into my family and acting like we're related? Did you see the nerve she has, telling that not all Gryffindors are good people."

"Well, technically, she's right." Hermione said quietly.

"Don't get started, Hermione." Ron said, darting an angry stare at her.

"Ron, Circe does have a point. I mean, take Pettigrew for example, isn't he in Gryffindor and look what he's done." Said Harry with a serious look on his face. "And she look straight at me when she said that. It's almost as if..."

"Almost as if what, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Like she's reminding me." Said Harry. "But let's not talk about this. How long more before the game starts?"

"Dunno. A coupla' seconds, I guess." Ron shrugged.

"Hey...is that...Dobby?" Hermione said as she pointed at a scared, little house elf with a tea towel draped across it like a toga, sitting behind them.

Suddenly, it lifted its head up as though acknowledging his name. "Did miss just call me Dobby?"

When Harry heard the squeaky voice, he knew it wasn't him. "Sorry, we thought you were someone we knew."

"But I is a knowing Dobby too, sir." She said earnestly. Her eyes widened when they rested on his scar, partially covered by his wild fringe. "You is Harry Potter! Dobby is talking a lot about you, sir. My name is Winky."

"Is he doing well?" Harry asked. "How's freedom suiting him?"

Someone laughed and when they both looked up, Circe was coming towards them.

"Oh, miss, this seat is taken!" Winky cried out before Circe could settle next to her. she looked at her with a frown.

"By who?"

"My master, miss." Winky moaned.

"Your master?"

"Yes, miss." She moaned and then turning to Harry again. "I is unlike Dobby. He is wanting work with pay! He is wanting holidays and all!" she said with horror and shame. "Winky is afraid of heighst but my master is telling Winky to save seat for him so Winky is following orders like a true house-elf." She said proudly with her arms folded.

Circe smirked and Harry couldn't tell whether she was belittling the elf. "Dobby is happy, Winky. You should see him, the way he serves me those late night snacks, he's truly happy."

"He's working in Hogwarts?" Harry said incredulously.

"Oh, yea." Circe nodded. "Almost six months now."

"Winky is so shameful for Dobby!" the house elf moaned as she hide her face with the tea towel.

"Well, you gotta see the way he grins when he gets his pay check. Grinning away like it's no one's business." Circe smirked and walked back to her seat and just then, Bagman announced that the Quidditch World Cup was about to began and everyone should be settling in their seat.

* * *

><p>"Don't tell mom that we've been gambling, all right?" Fred said as he was counting the money Bagman had given to him and George. "Or she'll go absolutely berserk."<p>

"And we've got big plans for this money." Said George. "We don't want it confiscated."

"What plans?" Circe asked curiously as they were walking back to the tent.

"Tsk, tsk...Big, big plans." Muttered Fred as he was concentrating on separating the coins with the help of his brother. "Remember the joke shop we were talking about before?"

"You're gonna open a joke shop?" Circe said with doubt.

"We're not joking." Said George. "Why do you think we weren't bothered so much about our O.?"

Circe frowned. "How did you know Ireland will win but Bulgaria would get the golden ball?"

"Snitch, Silent One, snitch." Said Fred. "Basic instinct, if you're a good Quidditch player, you can tell what the weakness of a team and each of their individual. Ireland has more talented players but Bulgaria has got the best Seeker in the world. Obviously Bagman missed that."

They were soon caught up in the crowds now flooding out of the stadium and back to their campsite. Raucous singing was borne towards them on the night air as they retraced their steps along the lantern-lit path.

"Well, I've got to go." Circe said. "I'll see you at school, okay?"

"What?" said George, looking up from the coins in the cup of his palms.

"I mean, it's late and I better go back." Circe said with a face as though she was stating the obvious.

"You're not spending the night with us?" said Fred, surprised.

"Me staying a night with the Weasleys?" said Circe before breaking into a laugh. "Are you serious?"

"Well, we're not that bad and mom wouldn't be please if she knew you went back in the middle of the night." Said George. "She'd probably have us haul you back."

"Silent One, we know you're uncomfortable getting close with people but couldn't you just give us a chance?" said Fred with his puppy dog face. "I promise mom would cook us the best breakfast you'd ever have."

Circe shrugged as she watched the other campers laughing and returning to their tent while many others were drunk and dancing with fire whiskey in the hands. The rowdy groups suddenly threw it into a small fire and there was a small explosion and louder singing and shouting.

"You know what?" Circe shrugged and smiled casually, turning back to the twins. "I think I'll stay."

"Great!" George beamed. "Because mom already prepared an extra bunk and it would be insulting if you just skipped back to school."

When everybody reached the tent, nobody was in the mood to sleep but instead, they gathered in front of the fireplace, sipping hot chocolate and talking over and over again about the match. They even had a small Quidditch game among the boys while the girls watched. It wasn't until midnight Mr Weasley finally decided that it was time to turn in. Circe shared the same room with Hermione and Ginny, who surprisingly, was getting on well with her.

"I bet dad is glad that he's not on duty." Said Ginny while they were changing. "I know I wouldn't want to be the one telling the Irish that they should stop celebrating."

"I just hope things don't get to rowdy." Muttered Hermione as she clambered into bed. "Imagine the mess tomorrow morning."

Suddenly, there was a loud pecking and hooting at the window.

"What's that?" cried out Ginny.

Circe shoved her blanket aside and walked towards the window. "It's a letter from a friend of mine." She said with a smile.

"You've been receiving a lot of letters." Murmured Ginny as she watched her untying the letter.

Circe grinned. "I've got a lot of fans. I'll tilt the light down while I read this okay? Goodnight."

It was clear to them that she didn't want to be disturbed so Ginny and Hermione bid her goodnight and slept. It was another letter from Remus and Circe opened it with excitement.

_Dear Circe,_

_Well, surprise, surprise! Someone likes Quidditch. What happened to you? From your last letter, you seemed different. First off, I thought you would try to get into the tournament and you have never showed any interest in the opposite sex. Did you eat something wrong? Are you sure you weren't on drugs while writing your last letter?_

_Anyway, I'm having a week off since my students are having their holidays so I'm taking a short holiday in Nice with a friend, yes, it is the same friend I mentioned in the last letter. Funny how you can always figure things out but I have nothing to hide, I am seeing someone. In fact, we have been friends for a long time. I'm not going to tell you her name though I'm sure you'd find out soon but if you do, pray don't go teasing her or telling things to her about me. _

_Yes, the foreign students will stay in Hogwarts throughout the tournament and I daresay you will make all sorts of friends but please, not the wrong ones. If you do not know, Durmstrang is highly recognized for their aptitude in the Dark Arts so I really, really, really hope you stay out of trouble. Don't go showing how good you are in that field, Durmstrangs are very competitive students and the headmaster was once a Death Eater but he gave a few names of Death Eaters in exchange for freedom. Long story but the point is, I don't want you to get hurt. _

_The tasks are decided by the three headmasters though only those who are involved in the tasks know and they swore to secrecy. Though it isn't a secret that some information had been leaked out before so I wouldn't be surprised if the same thing happens again._

_Bertha is indeed in the Department of Magical Games and Sport, though she had been in other departments before due to her short attention span and increasing forgetfulness. I suppose after the World Cup, the ministry might spare a few people to go looking for her or they might portray the wrong attitude to the Wizarding world. _

_As of right now, Dumbledore is thinking of ways to instil more discipline in you. You should be expecting, perhaps Severus to come and get you back to school where you belong. It's not good to keep intentionally breaking the school rules, Circe. I know you'd probably throw this letter into the fire by the time you get to this part but just bear with me for awhile, one day you will become a mother and until then, you will never understand how hard it is to take care of a child. Really, Circe, aren't you grateful for the care and attention given to you? I know things must have been hard for you in the beginning but is this really the way to show rebellion? But I won't lecture you long, maybe you have already burnt this letter and if I pester any longer, it would just be a waste of time._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus_

_Ps, Durmstrang boys are not 'hot'._

Circe read it again and again and again and still found it hilarious when she came to the nagging part. She wasn't angry or annoyed nor did she throw the letter into the fire but rather, she found him rather amusing, especially the part where he indicate that she'll be a mother someday. She had to stifle a giggle when she pictured herself with a wailing child, in case it woke Hermione and Ginny.

Dipping her black quill in the inkwell, her mind racked hard, thinking of a reply. As her quill hovered over the empty parchment, a drop of ink splattered on the blank letter. There were faint sounds of people singing and shouting outside the window. Clearly the ministry people had failed to keep the peace tonight and Circe wouldn't blame the Irish for wanting to celebrate hard all night until the sun rises. They deserved it. It was a good game but she didn't dare to admit it to Fred, who would positively gloat about her and possibly drag her to every Quidditch match from then on.

_Dear Remus,_

_Of course I knew you were dating someone, give me a week or two and I will with no difficulties produce a girl's name. Just you wait and see! Oh and I have another surprise for you, I'm spending the night with the Weasleys. Harry and Hermione are with them too. Fancy that, Circe Grace making friends with the people. You must be right; there is something wrong with me._

_Durmstrang's headmaster was a Death Eater? This is probably the most delicious information you have ever fed me with! Hahaha, to think another ex-Death Eater in Hogwarts! Do you think Snape will hate to have him around? I mean, he was once a Death Eater to, wasn't he? This is going to be sooo good! Just imagine the drama!_

But it wasn't what Circe was so excited about. She already knew one of the task in the Triwizard Tournament would be tampered with and the Cup would be involved, leading Harry and somehow Cedric Diggory to a cemetery. Not to mentioned that the headmasters were the ones who will determine the tasks. As soon as Remus mentioned the Durmstrang headmaster was a Death Eater, she was sure he had something to do with it. Only one thing disturbed her, bailing on your fellow friends to escape from Azkaban isn't exactly the way to show loyalty to your master. Still, this headmaster was already deeply etched in the back of her mind.

_Guess what? Ludo Bagman gave me a ticket to the Top Box! Apparently, I'm quite famous in the ministry since that whole duel exam incidence. Anyway, he said something interesting about Bertha Jorkins, that she wasn't always forgetful before. In fact, she was once quite a competent secretary for someone in the Department of Magical Transportation. But Bagman remembered that it was around sometime when she was sent to Bartemius Crouch's house for him to sign some important papers that she began to become very forgetful. I know a few things about Bagman; he's like a boisterous little boy in a body of a man who had too many late night snacks, still he's a nice person. Though, I can't figure out much about this Crouch man, seems like a sneaky man who's up to no good. Did you know he sent his house-elf (I forgot her name but if there wasn't anyone around, I'd probably smack her. She's annoying as hell) up at the Top Box to save his seat but he didn't come up? Not that I care about the squeaking creature but it's good to show that man's attitude. _

The noise outside grew louder and rowdier. She tried to shut the noise out as she wrote but there was something odd. When Circe froze to listen to the noise, she realised that the merry singing and drunken rackets were not what she was listening to. She immediately got off her chair and walked towards the window and opened it. The noise was clearer now; it was screams, frightening screams. She could see people running amok and there was large cloud of thick, grey smoke rising up in the sky. There was a strange bright orange glow in a distance as though something was on fire. Suddenly, there was an explosion and louder screams and then another explosion. It wasn't until something a flash of green light flew past her window and struck down a passer-by did she jolt away from the window.

"HERMIONE! GINNY! GET UP!" she shouted as she shook them by their shoulders hard. "C'MON!"

When they finally opened their eyes and looked around groggily, Circe ran out of the tent, ignoring the fact that she was only in a grey tank top and mini shorts. Everything was in chaos. The roaring fire of burning tents were loud and crackling cruelly while people were running into the woods, fleeing from something that was emitting odd flashes of light and noises like gunfire. Loud jeering and shouts of taunting were drifting in the air. As Circe slowly walked further away from the tent, she saw what made her so disgusted.

With the roaring flames, she could see a crowd of hooded wizards with mask, moving forward in tight packs and their wands pointing outwards. Above them, Circe could see clearly now, were four struggling figures flouting in the air and contorted into grotesque shapes as though the masked wizards on the ground were puppeteers and the people above them were marionettes operated by invisible strings. Two of the figures were only children; they were screaming and their face red with fear and crying.

"Circe!"

And she found Fred suddenly by her side and the rest of the Weasleys including Harry and Hermione were behind her. Their faces were struck with horror as they were frozen for a moment by the horrific scene before them.

"That's Mr Roberts, the campsite manager!" Fred said loudly by her ear, trying to fight with the shouts and screams.

One of the marchers now flipped Mrs Roberts upside-down with his wand and her nightdress fell down, revealing her voluminous drawers. She struggled to cover herself as the crowd below her screeched and hooted with glee.

"That's sick." Ron muttered, watching as one of the Muggle children was now spinning like a top, his head limping from side to side. "That is really sick..."

"Alright, children!" Mr Weasley suddenly spoke loudly, taking charge. "We're going to help the Ministry." He said seriously, eyeing Bill, Charlie and Percy. "I told your mother to disapparated already for her own safety while the rest of you lot get into the woods and _stick _together. I'll come and fetch you when we've sort this out!"

"C'mon, Circe! You heard what dad said." Urged Fred as he grabbed hold of her elbow.

But Circe wriggled out of his grasp. "I'm coming with you!" she said to Mr Weasley with a voice that demanded attention. "You know I can do a lot."

"Circe, I know what you are capable of but these are very dangerous people and –"

"Well, then you should also know that I'm a very dangerous person as well." And with that, she sprinted away towards the oncoming marchers.

"Circe, wait!" cried Fred, running after her only to be blocked off my Bill. "I'm going with her!"

"You will put yourself in danger, Fred!" Bill shouted. "Go and get the rest to safety, I'm counting on you! Go!"

"C'mon, Fred!" cried George, pulling him brother away. "We have to get Ginny away from here!"

Fred turned to look at his sister, whose face was streaming with tears, terrified of the riot. "C'mon, let's go!" he finally said, grabbing his sister's hand, pulling her close and they ran into the woods. Harry, Ron, Hermione and George followed behind.

* * *

><p>Circe ran past a mother hugging her child tightly as she fled the area. The marchers broke into smaller packs as they attacked another Muggle running away and some burnt down the Muggles' hut as they went along. A group of Ministry people were already trying to bring down the Roberts but with great difficulty as though they were afraid something might happened and they would fall sixty-feet to the ground. Circe left them be and turned around the corner, targeting on a smaller group of the rioters.<p>

"Circe, we stay _together_!" Charlie hissed at her neck when he caught up with her. But Circe pretended that she didn't hear him and rushed behind the opposite tent, her eyes never leaving the five wizards tormenting an old man.

"Scared now are you, you old geezer!" one of them said and then there was a scream, followed by cruel laughter.

"Hello." said Circe softly enough to attract their attention as she stepped out from the shadows, revealing herself in the light. "_Condolesco!_"

And their hands immediately wrapped around their heads and they crawled on the ground writhing in pain. Circe stopped in front of them as Charlie went for the old man, casting a calming spell on him. Soon, he was dozing away.

"Are you nuts?" he shouted. "That was incredibly dangerous!"

"I know." Circe smiled at the five wizards, now unconscious from the pain. "It's all part of the excitement and it increases the level of satisfaction when we actually succeed."

"You are nuts." Charlie said, shaking his head. Laying the elderly man on the ground, he examined his body. "No broken bones, I think it's safe to leave him here for awhile. C'mon, let's go help the others."

He turned back but Circe was gone.

* * *

><p>Circe had never felt so much excitement before. She was actually duelling with the real thing and not just with another student for the sake of exams. She could feel the adrenaline rush and enjoyed every minute of it like an addict. Scouring the fields for any other unfortunate victims, Circe smelt the charred woods and other burnt objects. Soon, she was covered with dust, ashes and sweat. Most of the fires have died down by itself or the Ministry people whom Circe thought, was doing a very bad job.<p>

Spotting two hooded wizards taunting a woman, she quietly quickened her pace to the scene. From a distant, she could still hear faint sounds of jeering and shouts demanding help and assistance.

The two wizards throwing jinxes at the woman, who was trying her very, best to outrun them but there was an extra limbs protruding at her sides, causing her to trip and fall down.

"_Terra Assurectus_!" Circe cried out, causing the wizards to turn around, shifting their attention to her instead. Slowly, large columns of soil rose from the ground, slowly spinning in spirals upwards.

One of them cackled. "And what is a young witch like you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be with your mommy?" he mimicked a child's voice as they walked slowly towards her. "And what's this fancy charm of yours? I've never heard it before." He carried on teasing her, looking at the pillars of soil on their left and right.

Circe grinned. "For your information, my mother committed suicide when I was twelve." And with a loud swish of her wand, the large columns of soil overthrew them to the ground and muffled their cries. "Try breathing with mud in your mouth." Circe said, cocking her head to aside as she watched them gasping for air.

Suddenly, there was a loud blast and she felt herself being catapulted into the air before landing hard and painfully on the ground. It took awhile before she could open her eyes again but they stung and moistened immediately with the ashes and dust in the air. Her body was covered with heavy cuts and bruises. Her left hand was stinging with pain and she realised she suffered a burn wound on the back of her left palm. There wasn't anyone around as she scouted the area while moving away from the explosion. Feeling dizzy, she cursed for not changing into something that covered more skin.

And then, just a distance away, there was a scrawny figure, standing directly in front of her. But with the glaring fire, she couldn't see his face. But something snapped inside her; she was attacked. She, Circe Riddle, was attacked and it wasn't just a friendly attack, it was an attack meant to cause severe injury. She could have died!

Gripping her wand, she slowly walked towards him, ignoring the pain and bleeding. As she was nearing him, she saw that he wasn't wearing a hood or a mask but still, the distant and the dust in the air obscure his face. The man seemed to know she was coming towards him but made no move. It was like a dare and Circe took it without another thought.

"_Relashio!_" she screamed, channelling whatever pain she felt to the tip of her wand. A large gust of fire shot out from her wand. She kept the energy strong and going until she allowed it to died down. Ahead, she saw him sprinting away and without losing a moment, she chased after him. They ran for awhile when he stop abruptly and turned behind. A flash of blue sparks came her away but she managed to side-tracked it with her wand and continued the chase.

"_Depesius!_" she cried but the man ducked to aside and she missed. And cursed.

They were already quite far away from the campsite when suddenly, he stopped, causing Circe to froze too. Slowly, he turned to look at her. The darkness made it impossible to have a good look but Circe swore he was staring straight at her. Her heart beat like a drum as she focused, ready for a counter-curse. But instead, he slowly lifted his wand up, not towards her as she suspected, but towards the night sky.

"_MORSMORDRE_!" the incantation was loud and clear and Circe stood transfixed when something vast, green and glittering erupted from the patch of darkness in the sky. It took a few seconds for Circe to realised that it was forming a colossal skull, with emeralds for eyes and a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. It rose higher and higher and throughout the field, Circe could hear loud screams and yelling, as though the skull in the sky was widely accept as an omen of death.

She looked ahead for the man who conjured the mark but he was gone. She ran forward anyway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you noticed, I'm off the story line a bit. Hope you don't mind. So, what'dya think?<strong>_

_**lOVE, Wildreams**_


	5. Poor Little Winky

_**So maybe this is a little bit too fast. But I just had to post this one up...forgive me if the next chapter takes longer. I know some of you have been very curious as to who is Circe's love interest. Well, just a hint, DarkLady, he has already appeared in the previous chapters ;) I see you have recovered your password, Byronic Hero, congratz! I'm glad that I made you happy, ClusterLizard and espcially glad that you like my story. Tmjay, enjoy these quick updates while it last** **the foreseen future looks terribly busy. And a million thanks to Jessica, Sly-Slytherin and Sobjack for always reviewing!**_

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the wood all around them erupted with screams. Harry didn't understand why but the only possible cause was the sudden appearance of the skull, which had now risen high enough to illuminate the entire wood, like some grisly neon sign. He scanned the darkness for the person who had conjured the skull but he couldn't see anyone.<p>

"Harry, come on, move!" Hermione seized the back of his jacket and tugged his backwards.

"What's the matter?" Harry said, startled to see her face so white and terrified.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry!" Hermione moaned, pulling his as hard as she could. "You-Know-Who's sign!"

"Voldemort's-?"

"Come _on_!"

The three of them hurriedly cross the clearing but before they had taken more than a few steps, a series of popping noise announced the arrival of twenty wizards, appearing from thin air, surrounding them. Harry whirled around and in a split second, he registered one fact; each of these wizards had their wands out and every wand was pointing right at the three of them.

"DUCK!" he shouted without even thinking as he seized and pulled them to the ground.

"STUPEFY!" roared twenty voices and there was a blinding series of flashes and Harry felt the hair of his head ripple as though a large gust of wind had swept the clearing. He looked up for just a bit and saw jets of fiery red light flying over them from the wizards' wand, crossing each other and rebounding into the darkness-

"Stop!" yelled a voice he recognized. "STOP! _That's_ my son!"

The flashed of lights disappeared and there was a moment of silence. Rising his head a little higher, he saw a wizard in front of him striding towards them. With the darkness, it was only until he came much closer did Harry recognize as Mr Weasley.

"Ron-Harry," he said in a shaky voice. "Hermione, are you alright? Where are the others?"

"Out of the way, Arthur." Said a cold, crisp voice and Mr Weasley was pushed aside and Mr Crouch came forward as the other Ministry wizards were closing in on them. Harry got to his feet and faced Mr Crouch, whose face was taut with rage.

"Which of you did it?" he snapped, his sharp eyes darting between them. "Speak now!"

"But-but we didn't do that!" Harry said, pointing at the skull in the sky.

"We didn't do anything!" Ron blabbered desperately.

"Do not lie, boy!" shouted Mr Crouch, his wand pointing directly in between his eyes, causing Ron to flinched. "You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Barty, listen!" a witch in long woollen dressing-gown whispered sharply. "Someone is approaching!"

Everybody immediately held their breath as they scanned the area. Their eyes were already well-adjusted to the darkness and they could make out a figure rushing towards them, the sound of someone running was getting louder and louder.

Barty held up his hand and show three fingers, then two...then one – the twenty wizards roared the same incantation and gushes of red lights zoomed into the darkness ahead of them but Harry could see the for some reason, the red flashes seemed to reflect away or bounced off at a certain point.

"Expelliarmus!" a voice retorted back and a burst of blue jets fire across the clearing. A few of the wizards who did not saw it coming were thrown off the ground with a hard thud while the others including Crouch and Mr Weasley found their wands swept off from their tight grasp. Crouch was aghast as the other wizards quickly got back to their feet. Harry, Ron and Hermione were equally astounded as they helped each other off the ground.

"Are you alright?" Ron whispered to Hermione, whose head knocked on a large tree root.

"I'm fine." She said, relieved that there was no moist at the back of her head. "Who was that?"

The sound of footsteps running ceased and from the shadows, Circe appeared with her wand out and steady. She was covered with dirt and bruises as though she was beaten up and made to roll on the ground. Harry could see that she was not in a good mood, judging by her emotionless, cold facial expression and a slight frown on her forehead. Her eyes were studied each one of the bewildered wizards, as though she was trying to pick someone out.

"How dare you attack the authorities?" Crouch bellowed like a mad man as he summoned his wand back to his hand.

"Since they attacked me first." Circe replied coolly. "Did a man run pass here?"

"Young woman, you shall be heavily punished for what you have done!" Crouch carried on shouting with rage, ignoring her question. "I will not let-

"Shut up!" Circe said, raising her voice just a little. The firmness of her tone that did not reveal any anger or frustration silenced Crouch immediately. "I'm looking for the man who conjured that mark. Now, have anyone of you seen him?"

"It's not you?" Crouch said dubiously.

Circe put a pleading look. "Are you serious? Look, if you neither of you have seen him, I will be on my way."

"You will not go anywhere!" Crouch bellowed. "All of you," he turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "All of you will stay here until we resolve this problem."

"Circe, are you hurt?" Mr Weasley said, ignoring Crouch and rushed towards her. "By Merlin, what happened to you?"

Circe gave Crouch a knowing look. "I was helping you people sorting out the mess you obviously couldn't handle before it goes way out of anyone's hand. I caught two of the trouble-makers and well, let's say I gave them exactly what they deserved. Then suddenly, this twit-head comes out from nowhere and for some reason, I don't know...maybe he didn't like what I was doing to the trouble-makers, decided to attacked me. Hence my present condition." Her voice grew harder. "No one and I mean _no one _ever attacks Circe Grace. So I took it as a personal insult and chased after him. We exchanged a few attacks but suddenly, he found me boring and conjured that thing it the sky which you find it so fascinating and took off into the wood. Happy?"

"That 'thing' which you clearly have no knowledge about is the probably one of the most serious crime a wizard could ever commit!" Crouch raged on.

"I'm sorry, Mr Crouch, I am indeed a little bit ignorant but maybe if you people hadn't missed me when I was eleven, I might have just a teenie bit of knowledge about that thing." Circe scoffed.

Crouch was livid and could not summon a single word. Mr Weasley finally sighed and turned to her. "The Dark Mark is a symbol of...You-Know-Who and his followers." He said with extreme difficulty. "It inspires all the horrors and cruelty he is capable of and the Ministry pass it as a crime of the highest level to conjure the Dark Mark."

Circe blinked as she thought for awhile. "It does sound fascinating, after all."

"Enough!" Crouch roared again. "Where did the Mark came from, you three?" he said, pointing at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Quickly now!"

"Over there..."Hermione said shakily, pointing at the place where they had heard the voice. "There was someone behind the trees...they shouted words – an incantation –"

"Oh, stood over there, did they?" said Crouch, turning his popping eyes on Hermione, disbelief etched all over his face. "Said an incantation, did they? You seem very well informed about how that Mark is summoned, missy."

"Whoa...now wait just a minute." Circe said walking up to Crouch, putting a hand on his shoulder. "First you accused me, now you're accusing her? Well, Mr Crouch, with all due respect, you are the one being quite ignorant now but Hermione here is a very learned young witch and all though she _obviously_ did not conjure the Dark Mark, I'm sure she would have some kind of knowledge about it."

None of the other Ministry wizards seemed to think that neither Circe nor Hermione had conjured the skull; on the contrary, at Hermione's words, they raised all their wands again and pointing in the direction she had indicated, squinting through the dark trees.

"We're too late." Said the witch in woollen dressing-gown. "They'll have disapparated."

"I don't think so," said a wizard with a scrubby brown beard that Harry recognized as Cedric Diggory's father. "Our Stunners went right through those trees...there's a good chance we got them..."

Circe smirked. "Are you sure?"

Diggory ignored her jab and marched across the clearing, disappearing into the darkness with his wand out.

"Be careful, Amos!" cried out a few of the wizards.

A few seconds later, they heard him shouted. "Yes! We've got them! There's someone here! Unconscious. It's – but – blimey..."

"You've got someone?" shouted Crouch, sounding highly disbelieving and Harry caught Circe giving him a deep frown.

They heard twigs snapped and rustling of leaves and then, the wizard came out among the trees. He was carrying a small, limp figure in his arms. Harry recognized the tea-towel at once. It was Winky.

"Well, isn't that surprising." Circe muttered, looking straight at Crouch.

He in turn did not move or speak as the wizard deposited Crouch's house elf on the ground at his feet. The other Ministry wizards were all staring at him and for a few seconds, Crouch stood there transfixed, his eyes blazing in his white face as he stared down at Winky.

"Well, say something." Circe nudged him impatiently and as though he heard her, Crouch appeared back to life again.

"No...This – cannot – be," he said jerkily and rushed to the place where Winky was found.

"No point, Barty" Diggory called out after him. "There's no one else."

But Crouch did not take his word for it as he rummaged the ground, searching and scouring.

"Bit embarrassing." Said he, grimly. "Barty's elf...I mean to say..."

"You can't honestly think that a house-elf did it, Amos!" said Mr Weasley. "The Dark Mark is a wizard's sign. It requires a wand."

"And isn't this a wand?" Circe said and she bent down beside Winky. She took something from her hand and lifted it up so that everyone could see it.

"It cannot be!" a wizard gasped.

"So that's clause three of the Code of Wand Use broken for a start. _No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand_." Diggory said quietly.

Just then, there was another _pop _and Ludo Bagman apparated right next to Circe. Looking breathless and disorientated, he spun on the spot, goggling upwards at the emerald green skull. "The Dark Mark!" he panted, staggering behind, bumping into Circe. "Who did it? Did you get them? Barty! What's going on?"

Crouch returned empty-handed. His face was still ghostly white and his hands were twitching non-stop.

"Where have you been, Barty?" said Bagman. "Why weren't you at the match? Your elf was saving you a seat, too – Gulping Gargoyles!" Bagman noticed Winky lying at his feet. "What happened to her?"

"I've been busy, Ludo." Said Crouch in the same jerky fashion, barely moving his lips. "And my elf has been stunned."

"Stunned? By you lot, you mean? But, why -?" bagman said bewilderedly. "You can't possibly mean –" he stuttered, staring at Winky and then the skull. "No! Winky conjuring the Dark Mark? Impossible! She wouldn't know! She'd need a wand for a start!"

"And she had one," said the Diggory. "The girl found it in her hands."

Bagman turned to see Circe twitching the end of her lips while twiddling a wand. "It cannot be! She's merely an elf! She couldn't –"

"No, she couldn't, people, because I saw the person who conjured it!" Circe cried loudly and with irritation, silencing everyone. "Have you forgotten that already? And I'm pretty sure that he isn't an elf. He ran into the woods and I'm sure the elf might have bumped into him or something."

"She was found with a wand!" Diggory said adamantly.

Circe threw him an infuriated look. "Are you saying that I'm lying? Or that I'm blind? Or that I just imagined the whole fight I had with the man?"

"What fight –" Bagman started but Circe shushed him rudely.

"Enervate!" she said, pointing her own wand at Winky. "Can we just ask the elf?" she said softly, staring at the wizards who seemed lost and utterly confused.

Winky stirred feebly, her great brown eyes opened and she blinked several times. Watched by the silent wizards, she raised herself shakily into a sitting position. She caught the stare of Diggory before her eyes wandered up and saw the green skull. She let out a gasp and looked wildly round the crowded clearing and burst into loud sobs.

"Here we go again." Circe sighed, rolling her eyes. "Alright, look, I really can't stand her sobbing." She said loudly so that she can be heard over Winky's wailing. Lifting her wand to the green skull, she cried out, "_Esvaecido_!"

The Dark Mark seemed to fade away slowly and Winky also gradually quietened down her sobbing. Everyone stared at her, taken quite aback. "No one has ever made the Dark Mark disappear before!" Mr Weasley said, his eyes wide with shock.

"I invented a few spells," she explained impatiently. "Now can we get on with the elf, please?"

"Elf!" Diggory recovered from what he saw Circe did said sternly to the elf, bending down so that he could look straight at Winky. "Do you know who I am? I'm a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creature!"

Winky rolled back and forth, her wailing increasing again.

"As you saw for yourself, the Dark Mark was conjured here a short while ago and you were discovered moments later, right beneath it!" Diggory blasted on her with no mercy. "An explanation, if you please!"

Circe let out a groan and shoved Diggory aside. "Hello, Winky, are you alright?" she said sweetly to the elf. "Now we would just like to ask you a few questions, is that fine with you?"

Winky only darted her large eyes to each of the wizards, her lips quivering.

"Okay, never mind." Circe continued patiently. "Did you or did you now conjure the Dark Mark?"

"I – I is not doing it, miss!" Winky gasped. "I is not knowing how, miss!"

Circe threw at Diggory, who looked very displeased with her intrusion, an 'I–Told–You-So' look. "Of course not because _I_ saw the man who did it!"

Turning back to Winky, she smiled kindly. "Where did you find this wand?" Circe held up the wand.

Suddenly, Harry felt a jolt. He recognized the wand. "Hey, that's mine!" he cried out.

Everyone in the clearing looked at him. "Excuse me?" said Diggory incredulously.

"That's my wand!" said Harry. "I dropped it!"

"Sounds like a good reason why Winky had the wand." Circe shrugged. "You found the wand, did you, Winky?"

Winky nodded her head desperately and Circe gave Harry his wand back.

"Thanks." Harry said as he went forward to retrieve his wand.

"Don't be an idiot next time." Circe said to him but her eyes never left Winky.

"So, you found the wand and decided to have a little fun with it, eh?" Diggory said condescendingly.

"I is not doing magic with it, sir!" squealed Winky, fat droplets of tears streaming down her eyes. "I is just picking it up, sir! I is not knowing how to make the Dark Mark!"

"She didn't do it!" Hermione interfered suddenly. She looked nervous, speaking up in front of those wizards, yet determined still. "Winky's got a squeaky voice and the voice we heard was much deeper! Besides, Circe already said countless of times that it was a man who conjured the Dark Mark!"

"Yea..." Harry said, shaking his head. "It definitely did not sound like an elf."

"Yeah, it was a human voice." Said Ron.

Circe smiled at Diggory. "Precisely my point."

"We shall see about that." Diggory growled, looking unimpressed. Without even asking, he snatched Harry's wand. "There's a simple way of discovering the last spell a wand performed, did you know that, elf?"

He raised his own wand and placed it tip to tip with Harry's. "_Prior Incantato_!" he roared.

Harry heard Hermione gasped; horrified as a gigantic serpent-tongued skull erupted for the point of where the two wands met but it was a mere shadow of the green skull, just a ghost of the spell.

"_Deletrius_!" he shouted again and the smoky skull disappeared instantly. "So," he said with a kind of savage triumph, looking at Circe and Winky.

"I is not doing it!" she squealed again, her eyes rolling with terror. "I is not! I is not! I is a good elf, I is! Winky is not knowing how to use a wand!"

"SHUT UP!" Circe bellowed and the house-elf immediately softened her sobbing. With a sigh, Circe turned to Diggory with a look Harry didn't like at all. "I swear to you, by God, if you make her cry one more time, I'll turn you into a cotton wool and stuff you in my ears. And I'm sorry to burst your bubbles but as Hermione, Harry and Ron already claimed, it sounded like a man who conjured the Dark Mark, in fact, the very same man that I _saw_ conjuring the Dark Mark. So, _just lay off_!" turning back to the elf, Circe uncomfortably used the tea-towel to wipe her tears. "Winky, did you see anyone? Anyone at all?"

She gulped and looked at her master. "I is seeing no one, miss...no one..."

Circe looked a little bit crestfallen.

"Amos." Said Crouch curtly after keeping silent the whole time. "I am fully aware that, in ordinary course of events, you would want to take the elf into your department for further questioning. I ask you, however, to allow me to deal with her."

Diggory looked as though he didn't think much of this suggestion at all but it was clear to Harry that Crouch was such an important member of the Ministry that he did not dare to refuse him.

"You may rest assured that she will be punished." He added coldly.

"M-m-master..." Winky stammered, looking up at Crouch with pleading eyes. "M-m-master, p-please..."

Crouch stared back at her, his jaw sharpened and there was no pity in his gaze. "I told you to remain in the tent, to stay out of trouble while I went to sort things out but you disobeyed me, Winky. _This means clothes_."

"NO!" Winky shrieked and Harry was surprised that Circe was still standing there instead of fleeing from the screech. "No, master! Not clothes!"

Harry knew that the only way to turn a house-elf free was to present it with proper garments, it was painful to see the way Winky clutched her tea-towel as she sobbed over Crouch's feet.

"But she was frightened!" Hermione burst out angrily, glaring at Crouch. "She's afraid of heights and yet you made her stay at the Top Box! Those wizards in masks were burning tents and levitating people it's no wonder she's scared!"

Crouch stepped backwards, freeing himself from any contact with the sobbing elf, whom he was surveying as though she was something filthy and rotten that was contaminating his overly-shined shoes. "I have no use for a house-elf who disobeys me." He said coldly. "Who forgets what is due to her master and to her master's reputation."

There was a nasty silence and until Circe coughed. "I think I'll just gather my things back at the tent and be off." Turning to Bagman and Mr Weasley, she said, "Thank you, Mr Bagman for the Top Box tickets and also to you, Mr Weasley, for your wonderful hospitality. I...err...shall make my way now."

"But you can't go with all those cuts and bruises!" said Mr Weasley.

But Circe only smiled and walked away into the dark forrest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you like it? <strong>_

_**lOVE, Wildreams**_

_**Ps, oh yea and Sobjack, can't wait to go see Priest with you!**_


	6. Dark Secrets

_**First of, I just want to express my bottonless thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted this story! *Sob* you have idea how much I'm touched! And I'm sorry this took quite awhile but something happened, a family affair so I was delayed. But still, enjoy this one :)**_

* * *

><p>Circe soaked herself deeper into the Prefect's Bathroom as she let out a large sigh of satisfaction as the colourful foams rose higher until they burst when they came in contact with the marvellously carved ceiling. The wound was wonderfully taken care of by Dobby, who stole a few ingredients from Snape's private cupboard where he kept all his raw materials so that she could make a soothing paste for the burn wound. Of course, he was shocked to see her coming back in such a horrible state and he couldn't be appeased until she told him exactly what happened and after that, he couldn't stop fussing around her, shrieking and crying over every bruises and cuts she had. It was only when she purposely let slipped that she met Harry and that he was well and safe did Dobby finally pacified.<p>

Studying her fingernails, Circe went over and over again on what happened just an hour ago. The adrenaline rush was long gone but the strange sense of anger that someone had especially targeted her and attacked her. Not only that, that 'someone' must have been a loyal servant of Lord Voldemort to be brave enough to conjure the Dark Mark, that Mr Weasley had so efficiently explained to her what it was. She was also mad at herself for failing to hold a good look of the man but there was one thing that comforted her: somewhere deep down in her guts, Circe was sure that tonight will not be the last time they would meet again. That itself posed a problem, whilst she was able to fend of twenty wizards at one go, the man put up a good duel with her and nobody seems to be the winner at the end. The next time they meet again and if they ever duel again (she highly hopes for that one), can she defeat him? She knew he was already deeply imprinted in her mind and so was her to him. Even the dust and ashes in the air or the darkness of the night could not hide the drilling stare from the man's eyes on her. He was ensuring that he will never forget what she looked like, the hex she used on the rioters or the fact that she ran after him after the explosion.

There was a girlish sound of someone hiccupping.

"Circe, what are *hic* you doing in the male *hic* bathroom?"

She tilted her head behind to see Moaning Myrtle hovering over her towel, hiccupping colourful bubbles.

Circe sighed and looked away. "I'm not in a mood of explaining myself." She said boredly as she released the water plug and the lukewarm water was slowly draining away, making a loud sucking sound. "Please get out of my sight." She said frankly.

Moaning Myrtle started to moan loudly with her hiccups getting in her way. "But *hic* but *hic* I thought we were friends!" she shrilled. "I thought *hic* you like me! And Harry *hic* was going to tell me that *hic* he likes me too! You lied!" she screamed in her high-pitched voice and zoomed like a jet fighter towards her. But Circe spun a silvery web from the tip of her wand around the ghost, entrapping her. As she carefully manoeuvred the web-like trap towards the water plug, Moaning Myrtle was screaming her lungs out but Circe was not in the mood to entertain a seventeen years old ghost with a mentality of a six years old.

She was watching mercilessly as Moaning Myrtle was sucked into the water drain just as Dobby entered the bathroom.

"Dobby is not liking her either, Miss Circe." He said but his face was contorted with repulsion as he saw the last bits of Moaning Myrtle disappearing down the hole and her high-pitch screams faded away with her.

"Then I suppose you don't find me cruel for doing that." She said with sigh. "Hand me my towel, Dobby."

Dobby, with one hand using his tiny maroon shirt to cover his enormous eyes and the other holding the towel out, walked towards her blindly and almost tripping over a bottle of shampoo.

"Thanks." She said as she covered herself. "Hey, I'm starving just a little; do you think you could whip something up for me?"

"Oh, Dobby already prepared a feast for Miss Circe!" Dobby declared happily with his arms wide open.

Circe smile faintly. "You're the best Dobby."

The house elf's smile couldn't get any wider. "Dobby is also prepared a cup of jasmine tea, your favourite! Hopefully it could bring back a bright smile on Miss Circe's face."

"That's sweet but today has been a very exhausting day, Dobby and very confusing too." She said wearily. "Do you think you can also make a fire?"

"Already done!" Dobby declared again.

Circe smiled back. "Then that will be all, Dobby, thank you very much. Oh, and have this please." She said as she rummaged through her dirty clothes and brought out a red rosette Fred had bought for her; it was shouting out names of the Bulgarian players. "There, take this. You've been very good."

Dobby gasped. "Miss Circe, how could Dobby ever thank you?" he said, his eyes gleaming as he put on the rosette and looked up to her proudly. "Dobby will never missy's kindness!"

"And I won't forget yours either. Now run along." She said, shooing him away.

Circe got dressed and reached her dormitory to find the wooden table laden with a large plate of meatloaf, dripping with Worcestershire Sauce, waffles with chocolate ice-cream as topping, a loaf of bread with assortments of jams, two slices of cinnamon cake and a large tankard of butterbeer. There was a little fire crackling merrily at the fireplace, giving the place an orange glow.

As she chewed her food, Circe couldn't help but wonder how come Winky did not see anyone passing by for she was very sure that the man that attacked her had ran into the exact direction where Winky was found. Yet, she shook her head when she asked whether she bumped into anyone. But he has to pass by that area if Winky had picked up his wand that he dropped. Crouch's behaviour was also very troubling. She may not know the man so well but if there's one thing she did know was that he wasn't a man with few words and when he got so silent after Winky was brought out from the area stunned, Circe knew immediately something wasn't quite right somewhere. Or maybe it was just nothing.

She got out from her chair to get the letter she wrote half way to Remus.

_You will hear about this probably in the morning but I'm telling you right now. As I left off from the previous paragraph, a crowd of dark wizards appeared and caused a large riot. They burnt down tents and tortured a few Muggles. Cutting the story short, someone conjured the Dark Mark and everything that was already chaos went absolutely crazy. Anyway, the Ministry wizards found Crouch's house elf, Winky at the crime scene with the wand that conjured the Dark Mark although Harry, Ron and Hermione clearly heard a man said an incantation that made the Dark Mark and it wasn't Winky's voice. Needless to say, everyone thought it was Winky and the poor thing was squealing away defending herself and Crouch became deathly white when Winky was found stunned at the crime scene (the Ministry wizards blasted the area with the Stunning Charm the minute they apparated there). Bit odd, isn't it?_

_Anyway, I'm fine in case you were wondering and Harry, Ron and Hermione are fine too (that I'm sure you dying to know). I just came back from the stadium. The Weasleys had extended an invitation to stay overnight but after the event, I think they'll have enough things going on so I just came back here. It's late now (or early morning) so I'm going to bed._

_Circe_

That should do it; she thought to herself and folded the letter. With an ex-Death Eater coming to Hogwarts, Crouch's strange behaviour, the man who conjured the Dark Mark and Winky's odd revelation that she saw no one and the future, Circe couldn't stop the amount of things that ran through her mind at one go. The jumble of information was proved too tiring that when Dobby came up after an hour to clean up; he found her head resting on the table, snoring lightly away.

* * *

><p>The headmaster of Hogwarts disappeared from the fireplace through the Floo Network and he sunk down on his armchair with the urge to blow something up. He gripped the end of the hand rest until his knuckle hurts. Somehow, he had always known that his silence will only increase her defiance. He knew that she was sorry but he also knew that it will not stop her from doing the same thing again. She was not someone who learns from mistake; if she even saw what she had done to him as a mistake in the bloody first place.<p>

He got up from the chair and with two swift steps, he reached the bottle of fire whiskey and took a quick slug and finally down almost half of the bottle. He breathed in deeply, trying hard to concentrate as he closed both his eyes.

He did not know much but he knew enough. The Death Eaters were there, making fun of the Muggles, scaring the other witches and wizards, burning down as they went along. Some of the Ministry people helped and so did the others who were brave enough. And she, she _just _had to poke into the Ministry business; she just couldn't resist herself to flaunt her talents, to get herself into trouble. Now, she was injured badly from what Dumbledore had informed him, injured from a blast made by the same man who conjured the Dark Mark. The Dark Mark...

Absently, his right hand was holding onto his left forearm, he daren't pull up his sleeves; he daren't look at it...because it reminded him that she has always been right about him and that kills him.

With a sigh, he heavily admitted to himself that he couldn't get any sleep if he did not see her for himself. Dumbledore said she was all right; safe and sound back in the castle but it troubled him if he did not confirm this with his own eyes.

Buttoning the two top buttons of his black robes, he apparated just outside the border of Hogwarts. From the comforting warmth of his home, suddenly the air was chilling and as dark as midnight, only it was probably one or two in the morning. Trudging his way in the forest, he finally emerged and saw the castle at its full glory under the brilliant rays of the half moon. Passing by the Whomping Willows, he silently entered the castle from the East Courtyard and hoped with all his heart that he would not meet Peeves halfway.

Stealthily, he made his way to the Slytherins common room, thanking the gods that he had made it this far. She might not be asleep yet, given the events that just occurred, she'd probably be on her bed pouring over books that will hopefully answer whatever queries she would have. But when he peeked into the female dormitory, there she was hovering in the air towards her bed with five house elves underneath her, slowly guiding her sleeping body.

They gave out a gagged shriek when they saw him coming in and almost dropped her body if it wasn't for his quick reflexes that kept her floating. The house elves seemed to lost their concentration with his sudden presence and couldn't bring her back to bed as they eyes kept darting at his direction, feeling extremely conscious.

"Oh, let me do it!" he snapped and with just a flick of his wand, Circe was back to her bed. The house elves quickly cleared the table and made themselves scarce. It wasn't until Dobby gave one last worried look at her before he disappeared did he creep by her bedside.

Her blanket was crumpled into a pile at the foot of the bed and the fire was dying out so he pulled it over her. He froze just a bit when she suddenly made a groan and turned to her side, pulling the blanket closer. He saw no wounds on her hand and just a few minor cuts and bruises on her arms and face, other than that she seemed to fine. She must have done something about the wounds from the blast, he silently smirked to himself, she was after all quite apt in Potions, and she'd known a simple but effective paste to heal her wounds.

Suddenly, he was very aware of his surroundings. If was like he woken up from a dreamy state and he did not know what brought him here and started to looked around as though he didn't want to be seen checking on his student that had angered him so much. He was glancing around until his eyes landed on a folded parchment on the table by her bed. Without feeling guilty, he picked it up and unfolded it.

Everything inside him tightened when he read the letter and everything got worse as he read on. So instead of him, she was now confiding to another useless scum! They were writing to each other quite regularly now it seems and even on first-name basis already. He was telling her about his girlfriend and she was talking about guys with him. It was just nauseating and he cringed to every word she wrote until it came to the last part where she related to him the event at the World Cup.

So that was what happened, Crouch's elf was found with a wand that conjured the Dark Mark! Something was rumbling in his head...and then, he read the letter again. He gave a soft wicked laugh as he tossed the letter back on the table. He was feeling angry, outrage and even jealous that she was taking Remus as her friend, as someone she could relate to but now it was so clear to him. She was just using his correspondence to her own benefit, she was just digging information from him, collecting news that most people would not hear.

He shook his head and looked down at her sleeping face. There was a slight frown on her forehead as though she was still deep in thoughts in her sleep.

"Oh, Circe, you're just as sly as ever." He whispered. "You think you can just use anybody to your own advantage and what do you do once they have serve their purpose?"

Suddenly, she let out a yawn and her eyes opened. Groggily, she looked around and saw him. "Professor?" she said, squinting, then rubbing her eyes. But before he could answer her, she laughed. "I'm dreaming, aren't I? I'm hallucinating! I must be because you can't possibly be here." And then, her head slumped back on her pillow.

"Go back to sleep, Circe. You've been through a lot tonight." He said to her gently and his fingers hesitantly tucked her unkempt fringe behind her ears.

Circe closed her eyes once more. "Hmm...Okay, professor. Goodnight." And she was still again.

Snape sighed and snuffed out the candle. He made a mistake coming here. He was just reopening all the old wounds, wounds that he thought was healed already. But then again, she has and will always be right about him. She was the probably the only one who could do that.

* * *

><p>A week has pass since Fred's letter arrived, she didn't want to open it at first, fearing that after that event, he might suddenly realised how close they were towards death and began to profess his undying love for her. But curiosity got the better of her and after three days only did she read the letter.<p>

He did not profess his undying love.

Instead, he went on and on about how foolish she was to leave back to school in the middle of the night and how angry he was when he came back to the tent to receive news from Hermione that she wasn't coming back. Circe laughed and dutifully replied back that she was safe and that he shouldn't be such an old fart.

Her list of things to buy before the school reopens arrived in the mouth of Ninetails and she sent Dobby to get her school things while she busied herself with something else more important, the Horcruxes.

She spent the entire day in the library, even missing on mealtimes (Dobby sent salad pasta but she left it cold and untouched). She knew he used a Horcrux; the Tom Riddle Diary, which was already destroyed by Harry but her father wasn't stupid enough to just make one, he would have made many even with the horror of the consequences. Oh, he wouldn't mind suffering the outcome of creating many Horcruxes, not if it means being immortal. She knew the consequences herself.

When a wizard makes a Horcrux, the mutilation of his soul causes him to become less human. The more Horcruxes he creates, the less human he becomes, which makes perfect sense since her father will looked terribly disfigured when he comes back to his human form again. It proves that he made just more than one...and that was his move. What was hers?

What was the one thing she must do to gain the upper hand? That was the question she was torturing herself with. She wasn't going to waste her time to search for the rest of his Horcruxes and destroy them. Instead, she wanted to do something better, something much more extraordinary, something that will astound him, render him speechless when he sees her for the first time, when she tells him that he has a daughter.

A Horcrux is an object where a wizard or witch hides a fragment of his soul to attain immortality. It also enables him to resurrect to life if his body was destroyed.

Circe didn't want immortality. In fact, when her time comes, she was more than willing to enter the infamous white light. But during the course of this mission, even with her phenomenal parentage and the fact that Salazar Slytherin was her ancestor, Circe had to admit that she was merely a fourteen years old witch and there are many out there that she will have to face, people that were much more experienced than her. She might die even before she meets her father, before she kills him. She wasn't afraid of death but right now, it was just not her time yet. She needed to stay alive for now and from the looks of it, there was only one thing she could do.

Which was why by the end of the day when Circe silently slid into her covers, she decided to follow her father's footsteps, only she wasn't going to disfigure her face permanently. She was going to find another way to do it. From _Secrets of the Darkes Arts_ in the restricted section, the only way to tear a fragment of one's soul is to commit the supreme act of evil – murder. It is said that to commit a murder could summon the sufficient energy and power to tear the soul and if ever the body was destroyed, the wizard will be reduced to a non-corporeal life form, which what her father was before he regain a human body. She definitely did not want to end up becoming a living wisp of smoke since she can't possibly do magic in that form.

Committing murder wasn't a problem to her. She did it once; she could always do it again. But unlike her father, she did not want to go through the consequences. She was going to need another source of energy, something almost harmless to her but just as powerful to split her soul.

She wasn't going to tell Elphias; he already knew enough dark secrets that could amount to a life-time in Azkaban if the Ministry ever knew. No one must know about it except for Ninetails.

And if somebody _did_ know about it, then she would just have to kill him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, there you go. Did you like it? Was it too fast? Anyway, school is going to reopen soon for Circe and I think it would be interesting to see what happens when those foreign students arrive in Hogwarts :) Oh, and do review. Thanks!<strong>_

_**lOVE, Wildreams****  
><strong>_


	7. Moody and Circe

**_I was checking my past fanfictions and noticed that my current fanfic received more reviews at Chapter 5 compared with my first fanfic. I'm really so grateful that you guys have been such a great supporter and kept me going on writing. In the past, I've started so many fanfics but none of them ever made it till the end. It wasn't until I invented Circe that I found a new passion to write but I wasn't sure that it would be well-receive because 1) It isn't about an underage girl having a wild sex relationship with Snape 2) She isn't Snape's daughter 3) She isn't in love with Harry and all those usual OCs. So, I would just like to say thank you to all who have gave me the want to go this far and those who also reviewed when they don't usually do ;) _**

**_Right, so let's get on with the story. _**

* * *

><p>Circe looked into the mirror for the tenth times. What she saw staring back at her did not even resemble a bit of what she was two years ago; pale, scrawny, a pair of emotionless eyes, lips that did not reveal anything, dull brown hair. She was once a girl who huddles in the corner, staying out of everybody's way. She was bullied and teased, laughed and ridiculed at. Her mother had always looked at her with cold, distant eyes, had never really loved her whole heartedly and scorned her magical abilities. She had always seen her as a monster, capable of horrible things. And maybe her mother was right; she was indeed capable of many terrible things.<p>

What looked back at her now was a girl with just the right softness; her long chestnut hair was slightly curled at the end, giving it a bouncy look. There was a bright gleam in her brown eyes, which Dumbledore had commented it was just like her father's. Her lips gave a sly smile, hinting something. No one really laughed at her anymore and she had an inner confidence that nothing could ever diminish it.

Already in her green Slytherin robes, there was a crack of lightning followed a loud rumble of thunder. She gave a sigh as she looked from the window, watching as fat raindrops beat against the window panes. It was nearing the time for the Welcoming Feast and if she wanted reconciliation with her head house, she should be a good girl and make her way to the Great Hall soon. Until now, he did not return even one single letter from her and her patience was beginning to wear out. But she was also tired of the silence between them.

She glanced once more in the mirror. With a nod, her brown eyes changed into a stunning steel blue-grey. She has been hiding the true colour of her eyes ever since she stepped into Hogwarts by the demand of the headmaster because he was afraid that some may recognized the similarities with her father, namely Harry Potter.

There was another rumble and Circe reminded herself again that she ever wanted to on speaking terms with Snape; she should present herself at the Great Hall but the dread of the Sorting Hat ceremony and the whole jing-bang welcoming speech from Dumbledore was still there. Just when she was about to stepped out through the door, there was loud pecking on the glass pane. She recognized immediately as Remus's owl. The grey bird was extremely unhappy with the weather and kept fluffing its wings to get rid of the wetness. Forgetting about the Welcoming Feast, Circe quickly opened the window and the owl flew in without hesitation.

"Okay, just calm down." Circe said to it as she struggled to untie the letter from its leg.

When she finally released the wet bird, it flew near the fireplace, picking debris off its wings. Circe placed a platter of water and a handful of shredded chicken on the floor and the owl couldn't be more delighted.

She climbed on her bed, not minding that her robes would get creased and opened the letter with excitement.

_Dear Circe_

_Indeed I heard the news in Nice in the afternoon the next day after the incident. Words cannot describe how glad I am that you and the rest are safe though you should not have left that night alone. God knows what might have happened to you. _

_It is awfully strange and awkward for Crouch's elf to be found at the crime scene with a wand. It is a double embarrassment for Crouch though this is probably something you wouldn't know since it was before your time. You see, Crouch was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement during the First Wizarding War. He was quite known for fighting fire with fire, enforcing the same brutality to all Death Eaters the way they treat their victims. In fact, he was the one who sent Sirius to Azkaban without a trial. He authorised Aurors to use the Unforgivable Curses on them if they deemed necessary. He was also the one who oversaw the trial of Igor Karkaroff (Durmstrang's headmaster). Though some had agreed with his tactics of ruthlessness and they seemed to think that it was the only way to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. _

_Many had predicted that he would be the next Minister of Magic if not for the scandal that demoted him as head of Department of International Magical Cooperation. What happened was that his only child, Bartemius Crouch Jr was one of the names Karkaroff revealed as supporters of You-Know-Who. He allegedly along with the three Lestranges Death Eaters, took part in the torture of two Aurors – Frank and Alice Longbottom until it drove them insane with the Cruciatus Curse. A trial being the closest to fatherly affection he can give, Crouch did not make any difference for it despite his son being among the convicts. Ignoring his son and wife's pleas, as well as the apparently not completely certain evidence that his son was guilty in the first place, he sentenced all four Death Eaters to Azkaban for life; his decision was met with the roaring approval of the court. _

_But that did not leave his unscarred and with the scandal, there was a great pressure of Crouch to resign and take up the post he is currently having now.  
><em>

_So you can half expect him to be furious at his elf to be found in such a shameful situation. I honestly can't say what would happen to the elf now as the Ministry would do further interrogation. All I can say is, this isn't good for Crouch after trying so hard to recover his reputation._

_Well, let's not talk about such grim subject. I had a wonderful time in Nice. We visited so many places that I was sure our legs would melt if we ever took another step. Just to name a few places we went, place Rossetti, place Massena, place du Palais and the Russian Orthodox Cathedral. The food there was different and as expected though I found a particular liking for Pan-Bagnat. But anyway, it was really a good holiday and I'm sorry if you were expecting a gift. I totally forgot to get you something._

_So you still haven't told me whether you know who your next DADA teacher is. I'll just tell you, alright? His name is Alastor Moody. He is arguably the most renowned Auror of all time. in the struggle to defeat the most infamous Dark Wizards of all time and personally ensured that half the cells in Azkaban were filled with Death Eaters, he had lost an eye, leg and part of his nose. Really heroic, if you think about it though this made him overly-cautious and paranoid about his security. Which also explain the most recent news about him that he started firing the dustbin lids at some cats that he thought were intruders, caused quite a scene until some Muggles called up the policemen. _

_Well, take care of yourself, Circe. Another school term will begin and with the Triwizard Tournament going on, I hope you don't make yourself a burden to Dumbledore and Severus. God knows you are not an easy child._

_Remus_

_Ps, do not go near the Durmstrang boys!_

Circe folded the parchment and kept it inside her drawer. Well, the letter certain answered a few questions and shed bright lights on Crouch. She thought maybe he had some sort of past but never as extraordinary like this one. His son was a Death Eater and he condemned him to Azkaban without even a flicker of an eye. So that's how cold and ruthless Barty Crouch Sr was. Somehow Circe was not so surprised; it fits him, this cruel trait of his.

Circe looked around the room and found that the rain had stopped. Suddenly – "Shit, the Welcoming Feast!" she cursed loudly and stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around them all. "Now that we've all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr Filch has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has been this year extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list can be viewed outside Mr Filch's office for those who like to check it."<p>

"As if!" Ron scoffed softly. "You'd think Fred and George would interpret as 'Objects highly encouraged in Hogwarts to annoy the hell out of Filch'."

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." Dumbledore happily said.

"_What?_" Harry gasped as he looked around at Fred and George, who looked appalled. They mouthed soundlessly at Dumbledore, confusion on their faces.

But the headmaster only winked at them as he continued. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing throughout the school year, taking much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts –"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a dripping wet black travelling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swivelled towards the stranger. He lowered his hood and shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair and began to walk up towards the teachers' table. His face looked as if it was carved out of a wooden block by novice in Carpentry; every inch of his face was scarred and his mouth a diagonal gash and a large chunk of nose seemed to be missing. But the most terrifying about his face was his eyes. One of them were small, dark and beady while the other was a vivid blue orb, large as a coin and moved ceaselessly without blinking; rolling up and down, sideways and even to the back, leaving the front white.

And just as he walked a few steps down the aisle with a dull _clunk_ that echoed through the hall between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, a small figure behind him tried hard to creep into the Great Hall as inconspicuous as she could. No one was sure whether to look at the stranger or Circe Grace, who obviously had bumped into the stranger at the entrance. When she finally took a seat at the far end of the Slytherin table did they tore their gazed from her and settled on the stranger who now was speaking to Dumbledore as they shook hands. The stranger said something in undertone and Dumbledore nodded and gestured him to an empty seat on his right hand side.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore said brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

It was a usual practice to applause for new teachers but none of the staffs or students managed to put their hands together and clap except for the headmaster and Hagrid, whose soft clap too quickly diminished. Everyone was too transfixed by his bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

"Moody?" Harry muttered to Ron. "As in _Mad-Eye Moody_? You mean the one Mr Diggory was talking about this morning, the one your dad went to help?"

"Must be." He said in a low, awed voice.

"What happened to his _face_?" Hermione whispered.

"Dunno." Ron whispered back, watching him in fascination.

Moody seemed absolutely indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome as he filled his plate with sausages and pulled out a flask from his cloak. As he lifted his arm to take a long draught, his cloak lifted a few inches from the ground and Harry saw his carved wooden leg, ending in a clawed foot beneath the table.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again. "As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students. "We are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year!"

"You're JOKING!" said Fred loudly.

And it wasn't just Fred who thought so as the crowd broke from their silence and began to laugh and even Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"No, I am not joking Fred Weasley. The Triwizard Tournament will be indeed held and for those who are unfamiliar with this tournament, do listen closely. It was first establish some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took turns to host the Tournament once every five years and it was generally agreed to be the most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll so high that it was discontinued."

"_Death toll_?" Hermione whispered sharply. But she was the only one that was alarmed while the rest were whispering excitingly among themselves and Harry himself was far more interested in the tournament than about the deaths occurred hundreds of years ago.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the Tournament but none of which have been very successful." Dumbledore continued. "However, our own Departments of International of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided that the time is ripe for another attempt and they have worked very hard to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October and the selection of the three champions will take place in Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are the most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" hissed Fred Weasley down the table, his face was lit with enthusiasm and he was not the only person who seemed to be visualizing themselves as Hogwarts's Champion. At every table, Harry could see people either gazing raptly at Dumbledore or whispering feverishly at each other.

"Although most of you, I'm sure, are passionate to bring glory to Hogwarts, I must now come to the part of a new rule. The Heads of the participating schools along with the Ministry of Magic have come to an agreement that imposing an age restriction on contenders would be a must. Hence, only students seventeen years or older will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration." He said severely and Harry noticed him eyeing Circe, who looked quite bored with the announcement of the Tournament.

The Great Hall broke into a cry of outrage and discontentment and McGonagall tapped her goblet with a silver spoon, demanding silence.

"This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts Champion." Dumbledore said, his light-blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred and George's mutinous faces. "So, I beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop! Chop!" Dumbledore said and concluded his announcement as he sat down again, turning to talk to Mad-Eye Moody.

Everyone began get out from their seats as they chattered wildly. Harry too couldn't contain his excitement but silently knew that all he could do was to watch the tournament. Fred though was standing up looking indignantly at Dumbledore, protesting on how unfair it was. It wasn't until he saw Circe did thought to himself, will she, like what Fred and George was discussing about, do something to get into the Tournament?

* * *

><p>Circe raced down the staircase. It seemed that the rain had stopped but that did not prevent the thunder from rumbling on. From a distance, she could hear loud and merry sounds from the Great Hall and her heart was cursing for being late. There was just no way she could enter the Great Hall without being stared at like she murdered someone but most importantly, Snape would see her late for the Welcoming Feast.<p>

Running down two steps at a time, she finally reached the Entrance Hall, the Sorting Hat was singing and she could vague make out a word or two from behind the thick double doors. She stood there, not knowing whether she should just burst in or skipped the feast all together.

"Late?" a rough voice said.

Circe swivelled around and saw a man soaked in the rain, as evident by his black cloak making a pool of water beneath him. He took a step towards her and she could hear a loud _clunk _from his wooden leg as he came forward. His mere presence seemed to make her hair stand but Circe kept her grounds. She could see his eyes underneath the hood, one was normal, the other was a like a small globe, darting here and there, quite independent from the normal eye. His face was covered with scars of various shapes and sizes and a large portion of his nose gone.

"You're Alastor Moody." She said without thinking.

The man froze at his tracks and leaned against his wooden stick. "So you've heard about me." He said and produced a large flask from the inside of his cloak and took a long swig from it. When he finished, he wiped his mouth with his sleeves which Circe thought was gross but she didn't make a sound about it.

"Yes, from a friend of mine. You're the new teacher." She said and there was a round of applause from the students as the Sorting Hat finished its singing.

"I came here on the request of Dumbledore and maybe just to do something different for a year. Besides, dark times are ahead of us and he saw no one else better to come teach the students how to defend themselves when the time arrives."

"You don't say." Circe said, eyeing him.

"Oh, you agree with me then." He said with a smirk and continued to walk towards her again. "What? You saw signs of dark wizards and their wicked doings? You smelt an evil scent churning slowly?"

"You are asking a rhetorical question, right?" Circe said.

"Depends whether you have the answer or not." When he reached up to her, he lifted her chin, staring at her full at her face. "That's not your natural eye colour, is it? And somehow, it feels like I've seen this face before."

"Get your hands off me." She said bluntly and shoved his hand aside. "Aren't you going in?"

"Are you?"

Circe looked away, not saying a word.

"What's your name, girl?" he said gruffly. "C'mon, I'll know it sooner or later. You wouldn't want to be in my bad list already."

"Circe Grace." She muttered.

"Oh...I know that name. You're the girl that wrecked chaos at the Ministry. They should keep an eye on you, a girl with such dangerous knowledge in the Dark Arts. Funny they haven't tagged you with an Auror or something."

"Will you volunteer yourself if they did?" Circe smiled.

"Depends on whether you're up to something interesting." He replied. "You heard about the recent Dark Mark?"

"Why?" she said quickly, darting both eyes at him.

Moody shrugged. "Just asking but it sure sounds like you did. Were you there?"

"Why so interested?"

"Just curious."

Circe gave him a thorough look. "Yes, I was there when it happened." She said finally. "I saw the man who conjured it myself."

"Did you get a good look at him?" he asked, his hand shaking as he reached to his flask again.

"No."

"Did he saw you?" He asked as he took another swig.

"Well, he attacked me." Circe said as she stared at the ground. Dumbledore must have said something funny because there was loud laughter coming from the Great Hall. "Hurt me quite badly actually."

"Did he now? You two duelled?"

"For awhile. I chased him when he stopped running and conjured the Dark Mark."

"After that?"

"He bolted into the forest and I couldn't find him." Circe said.

"How unfortunate. I'm sure he was dying to finish the duel." Moody said with a sigh.

"How would you know?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Because a Death Eater would always want to finish a duel, just to triumph over his opponent and at last, torture him as long as he could withhold death." Moody replied with a grin.

Circe pursed her lips. "I think it's time to introduce yourself to Hogwarts, professor." And she took out her wand and point at the great oaken door and it burst wide open. "After you." She said, staring intently at him, her face as cold as ice.

Moody smile remained as he walked past her and into the Great Hall while Circe remained behind. It was just a few words exchanged and she didn't like him already. In fact, she didn't like him more than she didn't like Crouch. She didn't like the way he touched her, she didn't like the way he wanted to know about her duel with a Death Eater and she especially did not like the way he implied that she was going to be torture to death by one.

Suddenly something struck her like a hammer on her head. Didn't someone say before that the job of a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was jinxed? Circe watched as Moody walked down the aisle with thousands of eyes on him, she was going keep an eye on him, just like how he said the Ministry should keep an eye on her. And she was sure that he was going to do something interesting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there you go. I tried hard to update as soon as possible for this one. Anyway, I've done some thinking and decided that Damon Salvatore will make his first appearence in this story but not anytime soon. This is because he will play an important role in Deathly Hallows. I'm sorry for those who are not in favor of this but I think it will turn out interesting. I still cannot decide whether Circe will die in the end and for those who are wondering who is Circe's love interest, well, I try to make it more obvious faster.<strong>_

_**Don't forget to review ;)**_

**lOVE, Wildreams**_**  
><strong>_


	8. First Day of School

Circe waited until it was midnight when she was sure everyone has fallen asleep before she silently got out of bed and pulled a over her spaghetti stripe. A small fire was still crackling in the fireplace but it turned out that there was a house-elf attending to it. She knew she would scare the living hell out of the tiny creature so Circe slowly crept around it and left the dormitory.

From the top of the staircase, she could hear soft giggles and murmurs. Peering over the balcony, she saw Allison Chance and Mark McKenzie sitting closely as he was whispering intimately in her ears. Even though Circe found the whole thing repulsive, she pointed her wand at the pair and soon both were on the couch snoring with McKenzie's head on the girl's shoulder. Circe smiled, knowing that they would get into big trouble when the prefects find them in the morning.

Running past them, Circe walked through the passageway and finally stepped out from the common room. The cool night air embraced her as she pulled her shawl closer but the chill around her legs sent an icy jolt and she wished she had put on a pyjamas pants or something longer.

She hurried along the corridors, the pathway only lit by the oil-lamps hanging from the ceilings. With the Marauders map, she couldn't see herself or anybody else near her though Dumbledore was still pacing in his office and Hagrid was hovering over the vegetables patch. Snape was in his private quarters but he wasn't sleeping instead he was at his study table. But that doesn't matter, even if he were fast asleep, she was still going over.

Reaching outside his room, she straightened herself, cleared her throat and knocked on his door exactly three times and waited. For a moment, there wasn't a single sound so she knocked again, only louder this time. Still after waiting for some time, she still couldn't make out any sounds of movement. Rolling open the map again, she smiled when she saw a dot with his name standing right at the other side of the door.

"I know you're in there." She said. "In fact, you right at the door!"

She could imagine his bewildered face and her smiled widened. "C'mon, open up! I'm not going to rape you."

Then, the dot was moving again into the inner chambers and she knew that he had no intention of letting her in. "You leave me no choice, professor." She said with a sigh. "_Extrico Obsidis_!" There was soft _thud _and the door spring opened.

Locking the door behind her, Circe looked around and everything was just as it has always been; a large mahogany table with tall bookshelves covering the wall, a bottle green sofa and an armchair with the similar colour and a coffee table in the middle, a small cupboard where he stored all sorts of wizards beverages and another where he kept all his ingredients for potion making. There was nothing in the room that offered as a decoration; no pictures, no photo frames of family and as far as she knows, Snape was not seeing anyone unlike Remus. At the end of the room to the left was a door that led to his bedroom.

Wanting to surprise him, she walked over as quiet as possible. Then, she burst the door open with a wide smile of triumph.

Snape on the other hand, did not looked amused but in utter rage. He was sitting on an easy chair, deeply engross in a large book before she barged in. But he had slammed the book and staggered behind, almost toppling off the chair.

"Hi, I'm here to see you!" she said brightly as though she was doing house-visiting in the middle of the summer.

Snape's face became pale. He did not say anything but was stunned for awhile. But then he suddenly got up and walked past her out of the room. Circe was a little confused until he was walking towards the door. "Oh, no you don't!" she said and swished her wand at the direction of the door.

Snape struggled with the latch but the spell she cast made it firmly lock and there wasn't a spell he tried that could counter it. Finally he gave up and sank into his armchair with his fingers rubbing his temples.

Circe walked and sat on the coffee table in front of him, just like she did last year when he told her about Lily. It seemed like he remembered it too because he looked up to her and there was something in his hard, cold face that she could decipher.

"Not talking to me is very immature but trying to walk out of me? That's not the kind of attitude I expected from you, professor." She said with a sad sigh.

He closed his eyes as though meditating but did not reply her. She took a deep breath again and leaned backwards, with her hands supporting her body. "I could do this all night if you want to. C'mon, you have to talk to me."

But he was still stubborn.

"Seriously?" she exclaimed when he made no respond.

"I thought you could do this all night." His crisp, deep voice finally sounded.

"Yesss! You did it!" she shouted and clapped her hands enthusiastically like a child.

"Enough now. Get out of here." He said boredly.

"But we haven't talk yet!" she said. "C'mon, let me make you a cup of tea."

"Don't, Ms Grace. Just go back to bed. Don't you have classes tomorrow?" he said tiredly.

"I do but that's okay." Circe quipped and then frowned. "Since when you started calling me Ms Grace again?"

"Since you insulted me. Just because I'm talking to you doesn't mean that I've forgiven you. Now get out!" he said louder and firmer, making sure that she got his point.

"Sir, I know I hurt you then but I know that you're not someone who holds grudges." She said softly. "I won't do it again, I promise, unless you start lecturing me on how I shouldn't go after my father and the whole package."

"SILENCE!" he shouted, unleashing all the anger he was containing. "Don't say it like you know me, Ms Grace because the truth is you barely scratch the surface. I have been tolerating your stupidity, your recklessness, your pathetic thinking of how strong and all-knowing you are but enough is enough!" He retorted. "Now just get out of my sight!"

There was a moment of silence until Circe tapped the glass table with fingers. "I talked to Professor Moody today." She said blankly, hoping to entice him.

"If you want to talk, go talk with Remus." He said as he got up and walked towards his bed room. "Seems like the both of you have become great friends. See yourself out the door." And the door slammed shut.

Circe frowned and cocked her head to one side. How did he know that she was in touched with Remus? But it was late already and perhaps she could clarify with Remus if he told Snape.

As Circe walked back to her dormitory, she told herself that she would try to patch things up with her head house again. He'd be a fool if he thinks that she would give up so easily.

* * *

><p>Circe was woke up earlier than usual and watched as the dark sky slowly becoming a fiery orange canvas with the sun peeking at the horizon. The storm cleared the sky and not a single cloud was seen in sight; it was going to be a sunny day. By seven, she was already down at the Great Hall, munching down cereals and gulping down a goblet of orange juice. When the most of the students were coming down for breakfast, Circe was in the north courtyard, sitting on a marble bench as she consulted her timetable.<p>

On the first column right at the top was Herbology with the Ravenclaws. Circe couldn't hide her discontentment as she knew she couldn't bear the huff and the puff of the Ravenclaw girls who would do anything to show off their smartness and the fact that their hands were always high up for any questions. If Hermione was bad, the Ravenclaw girls were unbearable.

Then Ancient Runes with the Gryffindors, which means she would see Hermione and hoped with all her heart she wouldn't talk about the night after the Quidditch World Cup. In fact, she was going to have the rest of the day with Hermione seeing that it was double Arithmancy in the afternoon.

The first bell rang and everybody was rushing in every direction, carrying their bags and books as they hurried to their respective classes. Herbology was down near the vegetables garden and Circe clutched her gardening kit tightly and rushed down the steps leading to the green house and for the first time in her life, she felt like a normal student, without any alternative reasons or evil intentions.

When she arrived at the Green House, most of the tables were taken but luck was with her as she found one right at the back. Laying her gardening kit in front, she got her gloves and just like everyone else, stared expectantly at Professor Sprout, waiting for the next instruction.

From the back, she finally emerged out with the ugliest plant that Circe had ever seen in her entire life; in fact, it looked less like a plant than thick giant black slugs protruding from the soil. Each of them was squirming and there were what looked like cyst all over it.

"Good morning, students, so nice to see you again." She said with a smile as she clapped her hands together. "Now, let's get straight to work. From the shack behind, you will each get a pot of Bubotubers and squeeze the pus and collect them –"

"Collect _what_?" said Pansy Parkinson with obvious revolt.

"Pus, Parkinson, pus." Professor Sprout replied briskly. "You will squeeze them and collect the pus into the glass jar in front of you and I would like a full bottle, please. But first, can anyone care to tell us what the benefits of Bubotuber's pus are?"

Five Ravenclaw girls shot their hand high up and Professor Sprout let out a sigh. "Alright...Ms Bittner?"

"The Bubotuber pus is highly valued for their acne-ridding qualities. But when undiluted, the pus can cause painful, large, yellow boils to form immediately on the skin." Mary Bittner replied robotically as though she was reading the answer out from an invisible Herbology book.

"That is right so please wear you dragon-hide gloves when you're handling them. Now off you go." She said and everybody went and got their pots. Soon, the whole room was thick with the smell of petroleum and half way during the class, Pansy felt light-headed and fainted on Draco Malfoy, who looked alarm when her head fell on his shoulder as she tried to hold onto his robes.

"Professor! Professor Sprout! Help!" Draco yelled and the portly Professor Sprout came over and looked down at Draco who was supporting Pansy. "She needs to get to the hospital wing!"

"Hmm...You girls get her outside, some fresh air will do." she said nonchalantly as though she had expected this.

Circe couldn't even be bothered with the drama although she knew that it was all acting since now Professor Sprout had instruct Vivienne Rankin of Ravenclaw, who had finished her jar of Bubotuber pus, to help with Pansy's. With one third of her jar left to filled, she just concentrated on not getting the pus on her hands and thanked the gods that she had decided to tie up her hair into a neat bun, almost imitating Professor McGonagall's.

When the booming bell echoed across the entire school signalling the end of the class, Circe feeling oddly satisfied, managed to hand in a full jar of Bubotuber pus. While the Ravenclaws headed to the stone steps for Transfiguration, Circe along with the other Slytherins who took Ancient Runes made their way to Professor Babbling's class.

Circe spotted Hermione immediately and quickly chose the seat the farthest from her as to avoid any conversation that might consist of the night after the Quidditch World Cup. She could see that Hermione had hoped to sit next to her as she pretended not to notice her waving hands. When everybody was seated, Professor Babbling put up a slide show of ancient Chinese writings on turtle shells and began the first lesson lecturing on ways to recognize the hidden spells and magic texts within the scriptures. Then after a short break, they were given each a turtle shell with odd writings on them and were instructed to scribble down the secret message.

The bell for lunch break rang and everybody rushed hungrily to the Great Hall where they feasted on lamb chops and roast potatoes. With the heat catching up on her, Circe headed back to the dormitory to have a shower after lunch. Feeling thoroughly freshen up, she ventured to Professor Vector's class for Arithmancy with her _New Theory of Numerology._

Completely forgetting about Hermione, she walked straight into class and the first thing happened was Hermione grapping her by the elbow. "Hey!" she beamed brightly. "Want to sit with me?"

Looking quite perplexed, Circe could only managed a nod and followed her to their seats. "I wanted to sit with you in Ancient Runes but I think you didn't see me waving at you."

"Really, I must have been distracted." Circe replied.

"So how are you?" Hermione said as they waited for the professor to appear. "I mean, after what happened that night, it was quite frightening, wasn't it?"

"Oh, yes it was." Circe said, stressing every word, trying to convince Hermione that she was enjoying talking with her again. "I mean the Dark Mark and everything...just frightening!"

"So you said that you saw the man who conjured the Dark Mark, the same man who attacked you, why do you think he did that?" Hermione said in low voice as she edged nearer to Circe.

"Did what?" Circe said, feigning cluelessness.

"Conjuring the Dark Mark." Hermione said louder this time.

"Ohhh...Well, I really don't know." Circe shrugged. "Maybe he wanted to scare off the people or he was just show to the world that the Dark Lord still reigns, like you know, a propaganda. But it could be for anything, really, I don't know."

Hermione looked thoughtful for awhile. "I do hope they were kind on Winky. They must see that she has got nothing to do with it."

"On the contrary, Hermione." Circe said. "The fact that she picked up the wand used by the man means that he must have ran passed her. The problem is why didn't she see him? Or if she did, why did she deny it? And so fervently too."

Hermione looked at her in bewilderment. "But – but, you can't say that –"

"Just pretend I didn't say that." Circe said waving a hand. "I was just thinking out loud."

After that, they both remained silent until Professor Vector came in, apologizing profusely for being late and continued throughout the entire lesson.

When the bell finally rang, signalling the end of classes for the day, Circe breathed in a sigh of relief as she walked out of the classroom as she joined the rest of the students walking to and fro on the corridor, happy like little children that it was the end of the first day of school.

After a magnificent dinner that filled up her stomach, she decided to enjoy the breeze at the East Courtyard while listening to her green ipod which she succeeded in making it function by magic, saving her the time to charge it up again since now its battery would never die off. Just as she was leaving the Great Hall, a loud voice rang out behind her, commanding her attention.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"

She saw and Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to Draco, Crabbe and Goyle leaning against a pillar, looking thoroughly pleased about something.

"What?" said Ron shortly.

"You're dad's in the papers, Weasley!" said Draco loudly so that everyone could listen, as he brandished a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. "Listen to this!"

FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

_It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office._

Draco looked up. "Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley, it's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" he crowed. Almost everyone was listening now and he straightened the paper with a flourish and read on.

_Arnold Weasley, who charged with the possession of a flying care two years ago was yesterday involved with a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers (policemen) over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye' Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and an attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr Moody's heavily guarded house that he had once again raised false alarm. Mr Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such and undignified and potentially embarrassing scene._

"And there's a picture too, Weasley!" said Draco, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside of their house – if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing some weight, couldn't she?"

Ron by now was shaking with fury and everyone was staring at him, waiting for a respond.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy." Said Harry as he grabbed his friend's elbow. "C'mon, Ron..."

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky or is it just the picture?"

"You know _your_ mother, Malfoy." Said Harry. "That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Was it because she's just like that or was it because you were with her?"

Draco's pale face grew slightly pinkish. "Don't you dare insult my mother!"

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then." Harry said, turning away.

It was then when Circe spotted Professor Moody hiding behind a wall with his wand stretched out and - BAM!

Circe turned to the direction the white flash zoomed by and hit against the pillar just above Draco's head. It didn't even take a second for Draco to react as he quickly cowered behind the gigantic figures of Crabbe and Goyle.

Several people screamed as they looked around for the source of the loud noise when – BAM – again.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!" Moody shouted as he clambered down the marble staircase as he had his wand pointing at a shivering white furry ferret where Draco was standing. Everyone didn't make a sound or moved a muscle as Moody limped towards Harry. "Are you hurt? Did he get you?"

Harry looking confused until Moody showed him a small part of his robes was burnt, leaving a hole.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

"Touch what?" Harry said, bewildered.

"Not you – HIM!" Moody shouted, pointing at Crabbe as he was going to picked up the white ferret. The ferret immediately scuttled away but Moody was quicker as he pointed his wand at it again and the ferret wheezed up in the air and smacked hard to the ground and then bounced higher in the air again. "I never like people who attack their opponent's back's turned." He growled as the ferret smacked to the floor again, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do..."

It didn't take to read the school rules and punishment to know that what Moody was doing right now was wrong and Circe narrowed her eyes on Moody with full of distaste. Even she admitted that Draco was pathetic to shamed Ron in front of everybody but the main reason for her loathing was purely because she hated the man.

"Don't like what I'm doing, eh, Grace?" Moody said, looking straight at the white ferret going up and down with his normal eye while his magic eye was at the back, where Circe was among with other students. With the mentioning of her name, everyone turned to looked at her. "Find it wrong and unethical, eh?"

"I find it an equally stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do for a teacher to break the rules himself when he was supposedly more superior than us." Circe replied coldly, ignoring the gasp of horror from students for answering so rudely to a professor, especially one who was an Auror before.

"And what do you do, Grace, when you see something you don't like?" Moody asked as he continued manipulating the white ferret.

Circe frowned. She wasn't sure whether he was asking a rhetorical question or whether he was giving her permission to do something. She looked around to see that everyone was clearly expecting her to say something.

"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice suddenly.

Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall." Moody said calmly, bouncing the ferret hight.

"What – what are you doing?" she said, looking confused and her eyes following the bouncing ferret.

"Teaching." Said Moody.

"Teach – Moody, is that a _student_?" shriek McGonagall, her books spilling out of her arms.

"Yep." Moody simply replied.

"No!" cried McGonagall, picking up her robes as she ran down the stairs and pulled out her wand. A moment later with a loud snapping noise, Draco reappeared again, looking paler than ever. His usual sleek, well-kept hair was all over his bright pink face now. Crabbe and Goyle hastily came to his side and helped him up.

"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" said McGonagall with a look usually saved only for students who failed to finish their homework even after a warning. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might have mentioned it, yeah." Said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly. "But I thought a good sharp shock –"

"We give detentions, Moody, or speak with the offender's head house!" McGonagall interrupted him with the strictest voice Circe has ever heard.

"I'll do that, then."Moody said, staring at Malfoy Draco with a hint of a smile which returned with a malevolent face and muttered something that Circe could only catch the words 'my father'.

"Oh yeah?" said Moody quietly, limping forwards as he took out his flask and open it, taking in a mouthful. "Well, I know your father of old, boy...you tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son...you tell him that from me...now, your head house will be Snape, will it?"

"Yes." Said Draco resentfully.

"Good! Another old friend. I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape...come on, you..." and he seized Draco's upper arm roughly and the both of them marched off towards the dungeons.

Professor McGonagall stared anxiously at them for a few moments before she waved her wand at her books, which came soaring back to her arms. "Now clear this place." She said and the students quickly scattered away. Circe waited for until most of them disappeared. Then, she walked towards the spot where Moody was standing and bend down. Right there was a drop of bluish liquid spilt when he was drinking from his flask. With her index finger, Circe touched the liquid and tasted it on the tip of her tongue. It may have been a very small amount but the Circe did not miss the strong taste of fermented grape juice and after awhile, she had the oddest sensation flowing through her left hand and when she looked at it, to her silent horror, her smooth skin was suddenly rough and large veins were bulging out from underneath the skin. There were brown spots all over and wrinkles too. It was just like a hand of an elderly. Then, the transformation faded away just as it came up suddenly.

Circe had to rub her eyes and for a moment, questioned her sanity. She wasn't sure what just happened or whether it had happened in the place; maybe she was just imagining. Shaking her head, she got up and carried on her way to the East Courtyard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do overlook any spelling or grammer mistakes. I was hurrying this one.<strong>_

_**lOVE, Wildreams**_


	9. Class With Moody

The days were passing by rather slowly due to the monotonous life Circe felt she was living as a student. Nothing exciting or happening was happening. There was no one to spy on, nothing sinister going on, all researches have been done and for once in her life time, Circe was just being a regular student, struggling against procrastination and falling asleep during classes. Ninetails too was absent for a few weeks knowing well that he was not needed at the moment and she had the surest feeling that he was prowling somewhere in Kyoto with the remaining of his kind, getting involved in something much more interesting and dangerous. She wouldn't blame him. Ninetails was just like her, they both are addicted to excitement and danger and he would bounce somewhere else in search for thrill.

Every day was exactly the same. Waking up early, wash, dress then head down for breakfast, go for classes, and endure every class until the end of the day. Then during her free time, she might go for strolls or try to find anything new about the magic her father will use to come back to flesh form. Homework was a fight every night and insomnia was her best friend.

She knew she must get on to find the two gauntlets and the belt but getting in trouble to gain three months of suspension was the hard part. Great as it is, Circe has done trouble big time only to get a soft lecture and a stern frown by the headmaster. Breaking into Gryffindor's common room, breaking into the headmaster's office, stealing her head house's memory, making frequent illegal trips of Hogsmeade, none of these have gotten her proper punishment. The only time she was almost expelled was only because they thought she was behind the Muggle attacks during her second year and frankly, she didn't know what else she could do to induce the headmaster to give her a three months suspension.

To top it off, the tension between Professor Snape and herself hasn't improved not one bit. During Potions, he would at all cause avoided walking pass her table. Whenever she raise her hand up to answer questions (and she rarely does that), he would simply ignore her. When she purposely messed up her potions causing it to produce bright sparkling lights that went zooming around the classroom and burst into explosion, he merely frown at her and demanded the whole class to clean the place up, which resulted with angry stares from everyone.

The whole week was long and dreary and it seemed like Circe was the only one who wasn't caught up with the Triwizard Tournament. Although she knew what the future holds (Cedric will die), she just didn't find the excitement reaching her and found irritating when it was all that everyone was talking about.

This was one of the reasons why Circe was surprise when she saw Fred and George huddling in one corner at the Owlery, muttering softly to themselves. With their arms crossed and a serious look on their faces, they quickly attracted her attention when she was coming up to feed the owls with her leftover dinners.

"No – that sounds like we're accusing him. We've got to be careful..."

"...We had a bet and he got slimy. I wouldn't let him get away..."

"...It'll be a tenth letter we've sent him. We need to do something more..."

"Hey guys!" Circe said, surprising them as they immediately straightened their backs and put a huge, unnatural grin on their faces. "What's up?" she said as her eyes travelled to the letter in George's hand. He quickly stuffed the letter into his pocket when he saw that she was eyeing it.

"Nothing's up, everything's down." Fred said with a large grin and he placed a hand over her shoulder. "So how have you been? It's been like ages since we last talk."

"Fred, what was that?" she said.

"What was what?" Fred said feigning ignorance.

"Don't be daft, I saw that letter George tried so hard to hide it from me." She said as she strode towards George, who took a step backwards only to end up being pinned to the wall and without even being warned, his pocket was rummaged by Circe.

The two brothers immediately tried to pull her off but she kept holding on to his pants as she struggled to get hold of the letter. "Circe – this – is – sexual – harassment!" George said as he tried his ultimate best to fight her off himself.

"Circe, let go!" cried Fred but it was too late and Circe jumped off George with the crumpled letter in her hand. The twins could only watch her in dismay as she opened the letter with a sly smile.

Her eyeballs darted from left to right then left again as she scrolled downwards, her expression changed from curiousness to a deep frown. Then she looked up to the both of them. "Are you trying to threaten the Minister of Magical Sports and Games?"

"The only reason we're not trying to snatch that letter from you is because we don't want anyone of us to accidentally fell out that window." Fred said, pointing at the open window where the owls usually are sent off and all George could do was rub his forehead as though he was having a migraine.

"Explain this!" she cried, waving the letter in the air.

"Ugh, remember the Quidditch World Cup? We made a bet with Bagman that Bulgaria would get the snitch but Ireland will win. You were there too, Circe." Said George.

"So?"

"He paid us the bet but the money was leprechaun gold!" Fred said with his eyes wide. "He cheated us!"

"I'm sorry but just what is leprechaun gold?" Circe said in a moment of confusion.

"Galleons made from leprechaun gold. They are occasionally in the temporary circulation and by the next day, we couldn't find them and we admit that we were pretty stupid not to realised sooner that we were ripped off and –"

"Okay, okay, sorry but just what are you talking about?" Circe said, interrupting George.

"Galleons made from leprechaun gold disappear after awhile. In short, they're fake money." Fred explained slowly.

"Thanks for speaking in English." She muttered as she looked at the letter again. "But you know it'd be useless, right?"

"Well, thanks for being supportive." Fred mumbled as he snatched the letter back. "It was a lot of money and we have big plans for it. We're not going to let this go, no, he's going to pay back."

"Your future joke shop?"

"At Diagon Alley, as the matter of fact. " Then, they narrowed their eyes on her and their tone changed. "How did you know?"

"You told me last year, remember? At the Shrieking Shack." Circe said looking at Fred. "Anyway, good luck with Bagman but he'll probably just shrug the matter of. I better get going now; Professor Babbling sure knows how to throw in a heap of homework."

"Wait a minute." Fred said as he grabbed hold of her collar, forcing her back. "We're meaning to talk to you too."

"What?" she said with annoyance as she massaged her neck.

"What's going on between you and Mad-Eye Moody?" said George. "We heard what happened when he turned Malfoy into a ferret. But what you said to him, sounds like you guys didn't hit it off."

Circe folded her arms. "What he did was plain wrong, simple as that."

Fred and George looked at her in wonder.

"What?"

"For a moment, you sound just like Hermione and it was pretty scary moment. But, anyhow, you can't fool us, Silent One. Something happened." Fred said. "Tell us."

"There's nothing to tell!" she insisted. "Now just go back to your blackmailing."

They laughed at her. "Too bad, Silent One, he can really teach you things. Never had a lesson like that, we had this yesterday afternoon. It was just super cool!"

"What was he like?" Circe asked, her attention drawn.

"He just knows it!" George said enthusiastically.

"Knows what?"

"Knows what it's like to be out there _doing it_!" Fred said.

"Fighting the Dark Arts?" Circe said, her eyebrows rise.

"_Duh_!" they cried out simultaneously.

Circe rolled her eyes. "I'm not having him until tomorrow and I'm sure I can swallow whatever he's going to teach. Well, I'm off now, bye."

She left the Owlery with a seemingly calm demeanour when in fact; inside she was rolling and thrashing like stormy waves. It wasn't until then she remembered that she would be having class with him soon. Somehow, due to her loathing towards the man, she completely erased him from her mind, including her classes with him. What seemed the strangest and probably the most annoying was that even though she never ever wanted to see the man again, she knew deep inside her she just could wait to see what he was going to teach them in class tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Circe looked into the mirror and was thoroughly satisfied with her ponytail. Without her hair constantly partially hiding her face, her jaw was more accentuated and her heart-shaped face could clearly be seen now. Today her eyes were green in colour. Just like Lily's, she mused to herself. She still hadn't patch up her relationship with Snape but she was too occupied with thinking up ways to get herself suspended, which for once, proved hard. Straightening her tie, she watched as the rest of girls slowly getting out of bed.<p>

"Circe?" Astoria rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep." She shrugged, never taking her eyes off the mirror.

"Are you using _my_ mirror?" she suddenly demanded.

Circe took one last look into Astoria's long mirror. "I'm done. It's all to yourself now." She smirked and went down to the common room.

The Great Hall was empty when she arrived except for The Bloody Baron slinking across the Slytherin table with his chains around his ankles. He seemed rather moody today but Circe was in a mood for conversation so as she settled with buttered toast on her plate, she waited until the Baron was nearing her.

"Good morning, Baron." She said politely as she filled her cup with Pumpkin juice.

But the Baron proved a hot-tempered man when he growled at her, baring his teeth like a lion. Circe arched her eyebrow and silently took a sip. "Why don't you ever unchain yourself, Baron?" she continued casually as though nothing happened.

This time, he didn't say anything but surprisingly took a seat next to her and was in a daze. His large black eyes were gloomy and did not hold the sparkle of temper; his dusty wig seemed slightly out of place. So much so, he let out a long sigh.

Circe couldn't help herself but kept on staring at him. In her years at Hogwarts, there wasn't a time she saw him drowning in melancholy. "Are you drunk?" she said, forgetting that ghost doesn't eat or drink.

"Pain..." he mumbled.

"Pain?" she said, not understanding at all. "You mean you're in pain right now? I thought ghosts never feel pain."

"I do...every day." He said sadly.

Circe gulped more of her pumpkin juice. "You need a drink."

"I don't drink."

"I know." Circe said. Then, it occurred to her when she saw him actually gazing intently on the Grey Lady, the ghost of Ravenclaw; his black, beady eyes were following her as she floated to and fro above the Ravenclaw table, her fingers non-stop playing with her waist-long hair. She was wearing her usual heavily embroidered dress and her face reminded Circe of the one Astoria always had whenever she felt superior about herself. "Why are you staring at her?"

"Because it's the only thing I could do now. There's nothing else."

Circe couldn't understand a thing that came out from the ghost's mouth. "You need help." She whispered.

Suddenly he turned towards her and leaned closely, his curly, grey wig almost touching her nose. "Oh, there's no denying that." He said looking quite demented now with his eyes opened wide and his nostrils were flaring. "That's what happened to those who suffer from the curse of unrequited love. Why it is the moments of unreturned love leaves us gut-wrenchingly sad, confusing, bare, lonely, and vulnerable when every time I see her there's always the tough reality of togetherness? Sometimes I boil in anger when she refused to speak to me ever again and yet I know I cannot control what she decides to do with her life, the life that I took away from her."

"Whoa, wait a minute! You killed the Grey Lady?" Circe cried out loud.

The Bloody Baron pursed his lips and for awhile, Circe thought he wasn't going to answer her. But when she reached out for her goblet of pumpkin juice, he spoke again. "Her daughter, my lovely Helena." He said with a deep echo. "It is only what I deserved for doing such an evil deed on Helena. Oh, how I loved her so!" and the Baron broke down into loud sobs.

Thinking that it will draw attention, Circe looked up to the Grey Lady and didn't find it at all surprising when she didn't even spare him a glance. "I suppose that's why she doesn't really like you much huh? And I thought time always heal the pain." Circe said because she didn't what else to say.

"Time never heals the pain of love!" he retorted at her and stormed off. It was exactly on the right timing because students were crowding into the Great Hall and Circe was sure the Baron would die a second death than to allow them to see him in such a dreadful state.

As the students were pouring in, Circe quickly munched down her breakfast and dashed out of the Great Hall before the crowd became too much. Feeling rather enlightened from the early morning conversation albeit it was a bit mind-overwhelming. Trying to clear her head with whatever input from the Baron, Circe used the extra time in the library to brush up on hexes. She wanted to be absolutely ready for her first class with Professor Moody.

* * *

><p>This was the first time Circe would agree with the Wesley twins that she was a little bit like Hermione when she burst into class with stacks of thick and dusty books all on hexes and jinxes. The books were piled up on her arms until they rose higher than her eye level, forcing her to look sideways as she made her way down the aisle to her seat.<p>

"Sorry – excuse me – oops, watch out!" she cried when her bag when swishing and knocked down Padma Patil's inkwell, causing dark pool of fluid sprayed all over her parchment. Circe gave her a sheepish smile and continued on.

Dropping her books on her table, she said down with a large sigh. Wasting no time, she opened one of the books and started making notes. She couldn't be bothered with the stares of other students or the noise the others were making resulted from the excitement of Professor Moody's class.

Suddenly the door burst opened and Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps were heard. Everyone became unusually quiet and the only sound that could be heard was Circe's noisy scribbling as she was quite oblivious that he had arrived.

"You can put those away." He growled as he came down the corridor. Circe's pile of books went zooming to the shelf against the wall, neatly arranging themselves. She glanced up in horror but made no sounds or protest.

Stumping over his desk and finally taking his seat, Moody took out a register and shook his long mane of grizzled grey hair out of his twisted, scarred face. His normal eye moved downwards steadily, calling out each names as his other eye was darting here and there. "Right then." He said when the last person had declared themselves present. "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seemed you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark Creatures, Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas, werewolves, is that right?"

The class nodded and some gave a murmur of assent.

"But you're very behind- very behind – on dealing with curses." Said Moody as he tucked the register into his coat. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got a year to teach you how do deal with Dark –"

"What? Aren't you staying?" blurted Ron and he quickly looked apprehensive when Moody's magical eye spun around to stare at him. He smiled at Ron, making him feeling rather uncomfortable.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago...yeah, I'm staying for just a year. Special favour to Dumbledore...one year and then back to my peaceful retirement."

He gave out a loud cackle and clapped his gnarly hands together. "Now, back to curses! Can anyone tell me what a curse is?"

Everyone looked at one another, not daring to say anything. Not even Hermione, who looked unsure at Harry and Ron. With an encouraging nod from them, she slowly raise up her hand.

"Granger, isn't it?" Moody said. "So what is a curse?"

Hermione stood up and cleared her throat. "A curse is the strongest type of offensive spell. It is used with the intention of causing harm, control and even death to the victim."

"Sufficient." Moody mumbled and Hermione quickly sat down again, with a look that she wished she hadn't volunteered to answer. "So, curses, they come in many strengths and forms. According to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter-curse and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, reckons you can cope with it and I say, the sooner you're exposed, the better chance you have to knowing what you're up against at.

"A wizard isn't going to tell you what he's about to do to you, he's not going to do it nicely and politely to your face. You need to be prepared; you need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking!"

Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her complete horoscope under the desk and now everybody knows that Moody's magical eye could also see through wood.

"So...do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by Wizarding law?" he said, looking around at the hands that rose tentatively into the air, including Ron's. He pointed at him although his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender. "Mr Weasley."

"Err...my dad told me about one...is it called the Imperius Curse?" he said boldly.

Moody threw him an appreciative smile. "Ah yes...the Imperius Curse. Your father would know that one well, gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse." He said and from his desk drawer, Moody took out a glass jar containing three brown spiders. From the side of her eyes, Circe could see Ron recoiled slightly, his face cringed.

He twisted the lid open and took out of them and placed it on his palms. As he drew out his wand, Circe looked on calmly while she could hear gasps as Moody pointed his wand at it and cried the incantation. "_Imperio!_"

Suddenly, the spider leapt up from his palm to a fine thread of silk and began to swing back and forth as though on a trapeze. It stretched its legs rigidly and did a backflip, breaking the thread and landed on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand and the spider rose to its two hind legs and went into an unmistakable tap dance.

Circe looked down quietly at her nails while the others, including Ron were laughing away. For one thing, she knew the Imperius Curse was nothing funny at all.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he said sombrely and everyone quieten down immediately. "I could make it do anything. Jumped out of the window..." and with a swish of his wand, the spider was just one leg behind to falling out of the window. "...drown itself..." the spider now flung itself into the fish tank on Moody's table; its legs were thrashing wildly in the water as a Bulbfish was nibbling on its body.

"Total control, that's what the Imperius Curse is and only the foolish ones would laugh." He said and released the spider. "Years back; there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse. Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was forced to act and who was acting of their own free will. But it can be fought! And I will teach you that, it takes real strength of character and not everyone's got it." He said with spirit and his eyes lingered for awhile on Circe before darting to the rest of the audience again. "Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked and everyone jumped.

Picking up the spider, who was now too tired to even move, and slipped it back into the jar. "Now, another curse, if you please." He said.

Hermione's hand flew up into the air but Moody looked through her and pointed at Neville. Next to Circe, Neville was probably another who hardly volunteered for anything except during Herbology. Even he looked surprised at his own daring.

"Yes?" said Moody, both eyes fixing on him.

"There's one – the Cruciatus Curse." Said Neville in a small but distinct voice.

There was a moment of silence until Moody spoke again. "You're Longbottom?"

And Neville nodded nervously but Moody did not say anything else. Then, it hit Circe hard as she looked at Neville with caution. She knew how he had come to know about this curse, Remus had told her indirectly. Neville's parents were tortured by the Barty Crouch Jr using the Cruciatus Curse. If there's anything he would know about the Dark Arts, it's that curse. And knowing Moody, he would be his usual tactless self and demonstrate the curse right in front of Neville, who fragile heart, Circe feared, could not withstand the cruelty.

"This needs to be a little bit bigger for you to get the idea." Moody said as he reached for the second spider. Circe spied at Neville, who just swallowed whatever lump that was in his throat. Unconsciously, she too swallowed and gazed back at Moody.

"_Engorgio_!" he said with his wand pointing at the spider and with immediate effect, the spider swelled into five times its original size. Ron, without any pretence, pushed his chair backwards.

Moody was now looking at the large spider like a starving man eyeing a buffet dinner. With his tongue sticking out like a dog, he cried out, "_Crucio_!"

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body with a loud 'crack', it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it besides the sound of its broken legs but everyone was quite sure that if it could have, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, his normal eye was looking at the twitching spider but the other one was fixed on Neville's terrified face and hollow eyes. He was clenching his fist so hard that the knuckles turned white.

"Stop it!" Hermione suddenly yelled, breaking the horrible silence.

Moody with a sigh, raised his wand and the spider's legs were relaxed albeit broken. "_Reducio_." He said and it shrank back.

"Pain." Moody said softly as he slipped the spider back into the jar. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone, not if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse...that one was quite popular too...Right, anyone knows the last one?" he said, looking up to the frightened crowd. "C'mon, we don't have much time!"

This time, only one hand shot up, Hermione's and it rose up unsteadily.

"Yes?"

"_Avada Kedavra_." She whispered so softly that Circe had to crane her neck to hear what she said. Several people looked uneasy around at her, including Ron but Neville was still in his own world.

"Ah...yes." Moody said with a twisted smile. "Yes, the last and the worst. _Avada Kedavra_...the killing curse." Putting his hand into the jar, he produced out the last spider. As if it knew what was going to come, the spider was scuttling frantically within his palm, trying desperately to escape. When he placed it on the desk top, it hurriedly scurried across the wooden surface.

Moody raised his wands and some of the students already were covering their mouth with foreboding.

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound – instantaneously, the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked but unmistakably dead. Some of the girls stifled cries; Ron had thrown himself backwards when the dead spider skidded towards him.

"Not nice." Moody said calmly. "Not pleasant and there's no counter-curse, there's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it and he's sitting right in front of me."

Everyone's eyes darted towards Harry, whose face immediately reddened. But Circe could see after a moment, it was like he was in a daze, looking straight at the blackboard as though found it mesmerizing. Unlike the sympathy she felt for Neville, Circe turned her head away, staring down at her nails again with her distant look. She had no pity for Harry, she did not feel sorry for him nor did she feel that he deserved sympathy of any kind. She knew he had no memories whatsoever on the night his parents were murdered, well, now he knew and it's better to be shown that way. Circe may not be pious but she was sure that God was always fair. He took away his parents but in their places, He gave him friends of the most loyal kind, trust and adoration of many people and fame that Pansy could only dream of having. Everything for Harry was balanced hence there was nothing about him that she should feel for. But Neville...Neville the clumsy, stupid, slow boy but whose parents had died for a cause and she could bet that nobody beside herself knew what happened to them. Harry's parents have died for him but Neville's died for everyone. And there was Moody just showing off his legendary skills when he clearly knew about his parents' death.

"Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it." Moody was saying now. "You could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words and I doubt I'd get so much as a nose-bleed. But that doesn't matter; I'm not here to teach you how to do it."

But at that very moment, Circe felt that she could cast the curse straight in between his eyes.

"Now, if there's no counter-curse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he boomed and the whole class jumped with the exception of Circe who just can't wait to get out of the class.

After a few more words about the Unforgivable Curses and tossing out homework like Christmas treats, the bell finally rang and Moody dismissed them. The class who was silent like a grave, burst into a torrent of talk, discussing the curses in awed voices.

Circe took her sweet time to put her things into the satchel until the last person and left the classroom. With a swish of her wand, the wooden door slammed hard until the hinges shook and Circe within three strides was standing in front of Moody's desk. With both hands banging hard on his table, she did not held back any vehemence in her voice. "How dare you! How dare you do that in front of him! You may have fun turning students into ferrets but you have no rights whatsoever to torture a boy!"

Moody arranged his desk as he calmly replied. "I tortured the spider, not Neville."

"You know what I mean! Neville's parents fought with you during the First War and you have the guts to do that to their son! You know what kind of boy Neville is. He isn't like Harry, he can't relive the pain! What kind of person are you to do such a thing?" she spat on.

"Neville's parents fought bravely, I will not deny that but he needs to be stronger and braver than his parents! If he can't stomach thinking about his parents' death, what do you think he would do when Voldemort returns again?" he said with his voice growing louder.

"He will overcome his fear in his own time!" Circe said, leaning even more forward. "He doesn't need someone with the likes of you to push him around, telling him when he should buck up!"

"If no one pushed him, he will never do it himself and you know it, Circe!" Moody roared and jumped out of the chair. "And who are you to be so concern over him? Is he someone special to you, your boyfriend perhaps?"

"Oh, you won't use that to shut me!" Circe scoffed. "Neville is certainly not my friend but I won't let you do whatever you want!"

"Oh, and just what would you do?" he said with a demeaning voice.

Circe smirked with the one that had always irked Snape. "You don't know me, Professor Moody...maybe one day you will or you may not even live to the day when I tell the world but when you did, you'd wish you have never met me."

For the first time, Moody did not say anything but merely looked at her. Then, he walked around the desk and headed towards the door. Curious, Circe followed him, only to find him calling out to Neville, who was looking out of the window. With him were Harry, Ron and Hermione trying to talk to him.

"It's all right, sonny." Moody said with a hand on Neville's shoulder. "Why don't you come up to my office? Come on...we can have a cup of tea..."

Neville looked paler at the prospect of tea with Moody but he neither said anything nor move.

Turning to Harry, Moody said, "You all right, are you, Potter?"

"Yes." Harry replied defiantly.

"You've got to know. It seems harsh, maybe, but you've got to know. No point pretending...well...come on, Longbottom, I've got some books that might interest you. Professor Sprout did mention that you are particularly apt in Herbology."

Circe from the banister looking down thought it was a sly idea to bribe Neville with praise and flattery though she did agree that Neville had a certain knack in that field of magic. She watched as the both of them slowly climbed up the stairs again. When they reached at the door, Moody casted her a cold look and entered the classroom and the door slammed shut on her face.


	10. Cedric and Circe

**_I just watched the last Harry Potter last Saturday and I cried half of the movie. The way they showed Snape and who he really is was just so gut-wrenching and heart-breaking! And yes, I felt so indignant that they didn't actually showed more how Fred died! That is almost an insult! Anyway, well watching the movie, I realised that I made a huge mistake in the previous chapter and have already make the relevant correction. So sorry about that._**

**_But after watching that movie, make me put aside my assignments and exams to write one chapter!_**

* * *

><p>It was as if someone had told her that she was to be Pansy's private tutor with no pay for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Circe had never been this furious at Moody. There was indeed something very wrong with him; no, he wasn't a paedophile or a serial murderer. Besides the lack of table manners and personal hygiene care, the ex-Auror was completely normal. And their previous heated confrontation had left Circe completely aghast that she hoped that somehow Moody will turn out to be a secret servant of Voldemort just so that she could kill him at the end. That would certainly be satisfying.<p>

But for the moment, Defence Against the Dark Arts has now become her most hated subject among the rest. It was so bad that Circe had half the mind to go straight to Dumbledore and tell him her complex hatred for the man and request to skip the entire class for the rest of the year. Still, she was smart enough to know that the headmaster would just probably smile warmly at her and throw in a few phrases that would ultimately make her feel guilty and send her back to class. The only way, she realised, for her to get by Moody's coming lessons is to blend in just like the rest of the other students who are just normal, nothing spectacular and bore him completely. She would suddenly forget spells against a fire attack, she would be easily beaten by Neville Longbottom, she would be stupid and awkward. Circe laughed at herself remembering once how much she wanted to impress him and now she just wanted to be forgotten. She knew she had to do it gradually or he might sense something fishy is going on.

Her skill of playing dumb was put to the test the following week with the first class with Gryffindor was Defence Against the Dark Arts. She usually hates having classes with the Gryffindors because sometimes she couldn't stand the sight of Harry but this time she was glad of it because she knew Moody first and foremost attention would be focus on Harry, who obviously fascinate him so much.

Hardly touching her breakfast, she walked aimlessly towards class and was not at all surprised to see that she was the last one to arrive. Seating at the corner last row, Circe adjusted to the right a bit until she was partially hidden in the shadow. Then the door burst open and Moody came clunking in with his magical eyes darting all around the room as though expecting a Death Eater disguising among the students. Circe immediately shrunk smaller until her entire self was covered by the shadow of the dimly lit room.

Moody gave the room one last scan before seating himself. "Today, we'll be delving a little bit deeper into the Unforgivable Curses. Now that you have a rough idea what they are, we will be going through on how they _feel_ like –"

The class immediately broke into loud mumblings, looking at each other with their eyes wide open. Some of the Slytherin girls began to cry pathetically like they were threatened to have their long hair cut.

"But – but, sir, you said it's illegal." Said Hermione uncertainly as Moody cleared away the desks with a sweep of his wand, leaving a large clear space in the middle of the room. "You said – to use it against another human was –"

"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like," said Moody, his magical eyes swivelling onto Hermione and fixing her with an eerie, unblinking stare. "If you'd rather learn the hard way – when someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely – fine by me. You're excused. Off you go."

He pointed one gnarling finger at the door and Hermione went very pink. "The Imperius Curse." Moody announced. "I will put it on each of you, to demonstrate its power and to see whether you could resist its effects. Now line up here, come on now, hurry up!"

Circe let out a groan, she was hoping deeply for a theory class where she could just remain very silent throughout the entire class but now it was surely that she would have a moment with Moody. It couldn't be any worse with him putting the Imperius Curse on her.

The students formed a long row 6 feet in front of Moody and each of them looked as if they wished they were sick enough to be granted a visit to the Hospital Wing instead of being where they were right now. Circe watched from behind how each of her classmates began to do the most extraordinary things under the Imperius Curse. Dean Thomas hopped three times around the room, singing the national anthem, Lavender Brown imitated a squirrel, Neville performed a series of quite astonishing gymnastics which she was sure was going to give him a terrible backache was he resumes his normal self. Moody got Pansy to sing in a strange language and did a ritual dance in circles and Circe almost thought she was having a good time until Moody called out her name.

Instantly, she could feel all eyes on her, burning holes on all sides of her. "Come forward, Grace!" he called out.

She merely nodded and walked towards the empty space in the middle of the classroom. She looked straight at Moody and watched as he rose up his wand. In that short moment before he mouth the incantation, everything around her stopped into a slow motion and Circe's head was back to the last time she used the Imperius Curse. Yes, the night in the Shrieking Shack, where she made Harry, Hermione and Ron attack Snape who was going to bring Sirius and Remus to the Death Eaters. She never admit it to herself until now, that while she did it for the greater good, a small part of her actually enjoyed having total control of another but the thought of being controlled by someone else?

Slowly a shot of rainbow hit Circe and she felt the most wonderful feeling. There was an unmistakable floating sensation and every ounce of worry and trouble were fading away in wisps of smoke leaving nothing behind but a vague, untraceable happiness. Until she felt something tugging her. she tried to wave it away so that she could enjoy this strange contentment uninterrupted but the tugging grew stronger and this time, it was accompanied by a deep, persuasive voice. "_Slap yourself_..._slap yourself_..."

Circe frowned and tried to push it away, whatever it was. But the harder she tried, the more insistent the voice became, threatening to wash away the sheer contentment she was feeling.

"_Slap yourself...slap yourself_..."

_Stop it. Get off me. _

"_Slap yourself...slap yourself...slap yourself..."_

_I said go away! Leave me alone! _Circe said but her voice couldn't seem to get the message across.

"_Slap yourself...slap yourself..." _The voice was radiating all over her mind, consuming everything in its way, wanting and demanding her to do as it says. Her left hand somehow began to pain, sharp needles poking her.

_Stop it!_

"_Slap yourself...slap yourself...slap yourself..." _It didn't stop and Circe knew it would never stop, either she do as it says or forever endure the pain forever. But she never listens, that's what she was famous for, she never listens. She tensed herself and summoned a force to push the voice away, as hard as she could. No matter how dominating it was, she cannot let it get into her. The pain was excruciating now but that was not an excuse. Not for Circe.

"_Slap yourself...slap yourself...slap yourself..."_

"I SAID STOP IT!" Circe roared this time and her eyes were wide open with anger. The pain she felt earlier disappeared completely and the heated feeling of rage overwhelmed her instead. And just as it came suddenly, it faded away quickly too. In place now was exhaustion. Rubbing her forehead, Circe felt as though the room was tilting left and right, losing it equilibrium. She heard murmurs and familiar feeling of being scrutinized at. She slowly glanced up and found Moody flat on the ground at the end of the room. She didn't know what happened but with the way it looks, it seemed somehow, she had thrown him to the end of the room. And there he was, looking utterly astounded at her. But he quickly collected himself and got up, brushing imaginary dust of his cloak. "Seems like Grace already had advance teaching in dealing with the Imperius Curse because that is one perfect resistance! Everyone listen up!" he said loudly to get everyone's attention even though all the students already had their eyes on him. "Ms Grace fought and she fought through and through. That's how you do it, you lot, that's how it's done!" he said excitingly as though Circe had done the impossible. Then he spoke again, this time, his voice was a lot more quieter. "The question is, where did she learnt it from?" his eyes set on hers, steadily, unmoving.

She raked through her brain, thinking for a quick answer but the fight she put up with has taken up a large portion of her strength and she feared she might just faint. "I...I...someone taught me." She said aloud but in truth, Circe had only murmured.

"I can't hear you, Ms Grace. Speak up!" Moody said, never leaving his eyes off her.

"Someone taught me..." she said, hoping to sound steadier. "He taught me..."

"Who?"

The headache was almost unbearable. She needed to get away right now but Moody and everyone else were still staring down at her, waiting for an answer. "Lupin...Professor Lupin...he taught me." She said, panting now, cold sweat dripping down her temple.

"Professor, I think she needs to be at the hospital wing." Someone said and that someone was now at her side. It was Hermione Granger, supporting her and for once, Circe was glad she had come because she was sure she was going to fall.

"Very well. Granger, take Grace to Madam Pomfrey. Fighting the Imperius Curse can be terribly strenuous." Moody said and Circe felt herself walking out of the room. The door opened and the flash of sunlight blinded her momentarily. Still, she was out of that room, out of his sight and instantly, Circe felt better even though the headache was throbbing. She was famous for not listening to instructions but in fact, she was more famous for telling lies.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in the castle grew merrier as the week drifted by given that the delegations of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving on Friday and there will be a special welcoming feast. If the students were not talking about the foreign students, they were gossiping about Cedric Diggory who everyone expects to enter the tournament. There wasn't a day where Circe strolls down the corridors and not hear his name and Triwizard Tournament in one sentence. She admitted that knowing Cedric will die in the end was disturbing especially when she actually came face to face with him once. She could feel something spilling out of her throat and she quickly covered her mouth and dashed off. The rest of the day, a new rumoured arise that she was in love with him.<p>

She watched Spider Man once with her mother in the theatres and the famous quote says, "With great power comes great responsibility." But is it really her responsibility to tell him that he was going to die? He probably just laugh at her, along with the rest of his friends and she wouldn't blame him anyway. If some random person had came up to her and tell her not to go to bed because doom will befall on her the minutes she closes her eyes, she'd probably do more that laugh at the person. In fact, thinking about it, Circe could see her cursing him off across the corridor. No, she wouldn't believe him. So what makes her think that Cedric will believe her, _especially_ someone like her.

Still, it didn't stop the nagging feeling whenever she sees him. She'd hold her books closer to her chest, her fingers will unconsciously play with the hem of her sleeves, she will froze at her feet and watched him talk and laugh with his Hufflepuff friends until someone would throw a crumpled paper at her head and shouted across the hallway. "Hey, Diggory, seems like the Slytherin girl is quite a stalker." And everyone would burst into a giggle. When that happened, Circe would roll her eyes and decided that she didn't mind if Cedric died anyway. Sometimes, Fred and George would be waiting outside her class and walk with her like large bodyguards just to ward off the bullies. She didn't ask for such protection but she could ask them to go away either because they were bent on watching out for her. the glorious thing was that it work, after a few days of walking around the school with Fred and George by her side, no one else dared to say anything even when she was alone.

Still, she waited one day in the library where Cedric always did his homework with the help of reference book. He was browsing through one of the last shelf at the back, his head slightly tilting to one side to read the titles of the books. When she was sure that no one was watching, she grabbed his collar and pulled him to one side.

"Whoa, Circe!" he said with both his hands up.

"I need to talk to you." She said sternly.

"I know and I'm really sorry! I don't believe whatever they said and I'm really, truly sorry. But they won't tease you anymore since the Weasley twins made it very clear that -"

"You cannot join the tournament!" she hissed, silencing him.

Cedric looked at her as though she made a wild revelation. "But I'm not going to – "

"But you will!" Circe said, her eyes wide open. "You know you will."

"Well...I have consider it...I mean, I know my dad would want me to join and I do think that I stand a chance –"

"You don't! You...you won't make it."

It took for than five seconds before Cedric said anything. "How do you know?" he sounded almost as though he believed her.

"Because...because I just know it."

"That's not good enough." Cedric said definitely. "In any case, I'm beginning to think that you _are_ stalking me."

"Cedric Diggory!" Circe said sharply. "I dreamt about it, alright! I saw you died."

He replied faster this time. "Okay, how did I die?"

Circe felt a lump in her throat, she didn't expect him to ask that question. In fact, she had hoped that he would have just laughed at her from the beginning then she could console herself saying that she did try to tell him. "You...you...I mean...err..."

"Did you really dream that I died?" Cedric asked, making her sound like a fool.

"I did! He killed you." Circe shot back crossly.

"Who?"

"I can't say."

"Why not?"

"You'll laugh at me."

Cedric let out a sigh. "I've never talk to you before and this is the first time. But you seemed to be a girl who can't find her words properly."

"I know the exact words but if I say it right now, you might just think that I'm crazy and out of your own safety, you might report whatever I said to Professor Sprout and she would give me detention for saying such things! That's why I can't say it!" she replied hotly.

"Then why bother telling me in the first place?"

"How do you think I feel every time I see you when I know in seven months time you'll be dead?" she retorted.

"You are quite morbid, aren't you?" Cedric smirked.

"You're not even serious, are you? I'm telling you that you will die if you join the tournament and yet you are laughing at me!"

"What else do you expect me to do?" Cedric said exasperatedly. "Come on, you wouldn't believe it if someone just grabbed in the library and says that someone is going to kill you. Besides, if I were to die in the tournament, don't you think I'd suffer a fall or get eaten by a monster? You make it sound like I'm going to be murdered. There is a difference between getting killed and getting murdered, you do know that, right?"

"Yea..."

"So which is it? Do I get killed or murdered?" Cedric said, as though he was asking her to make a huge life and death decision.

Circe looked up at him, trying to be calm and controlled. "I will say only once and then I'm going to walk out of here. If you believe me, you know what not to do, if you don't, just control yourself, don't do something stupid like laughing loudly or tell anybody what I told you. This is only between you and me only. Alright?"

Cedric nodded. "Okay. What is it?"

Circe took a deep breath. "You will die, Cedric Diggory, because Voldemort – "

"Woah, Circe!" Cedric hissed and covered her mouth with his palm. "For the love of Merlin, what are you trying to day? That...that..._he_ is going to kill me?"

Circe pushed his hand away. "Yea, I'm trying to say that."

"Are you out of your mind? He's dead! Harry Potter killed him years ago! Circe, you can't go about saying things like this, you hear me?" Cedric said. It was clear how fear had groped him.

But Circe was calm and composed. "No, Cedric, you hear me! If you enter the tournament, you _will_ be dead." And just as she said previously, Circe walked away, leaving him dumbfounded at the quiet corner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry if it's a bit shorter than the usual because if I add in the next chapter, it will be too long. Sorry for the long wait once again. Life can be so unexpected. <strong>_

**_lOVE, Wildreams_**


	11. Arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang

**_GAHHH! I know I should hang myself!_**

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Circe thought to herself, Cedric had not gone running to Professor Sprout, relaying whatever she had told him. If he did, Snape would have paid her a visit already, or rather, he'll send Pansy to tell <em>her<em> to pay _him_ a visit. Then again, they still weren't on talking terms so that probably couldn't have happened.

The last lesson of the day was Arithmancy, which no one paid any particular attention towards Professor Vector or showed any interest in discussing the magical properties when three sixes are put together. It doesn't matter, Circe thought, since even Professor Vector had paid more attention to her hair and appearance than the fact that none of her students were attentive in class. Every few minutes or so, she would casually peer at the long mirror hung on the wall and occasionally touch her blonde curls or adjust her large shimmering hair pin that was holding her hair into a glamorous bun.

No one else was watching her except for Circe for the girls were busy giggling or talking about how they were going to wear their hair and the boys were passing message and constantly whispering to one another.

Yes, the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were coming tonight but she could never understand what was so exciting about it. They'll probably just come and start babbling in French and Russian about how ugly the castle is, the usual stuck-up people. No, Circe was much much more interested in the headmaster of Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff, the one that Remus said was once a Death Eater. Now _that_ was why Circe was itching for the class to be over quickly! It was as if she was sure that the minute she laid eyes on him, a sudden vision of every piece of puzzle began to float into its respective places until she could see a perfect picture that will ultimately reveal the entire plot and all questions would be answered, leaving her completely satisfied.

It was five minutes to the time they were suppose to go but Professor Vector cleared her voice suddenly, summoning back the attention of the class.

"Since none of us seemed to be very productive today, you can all be dismissed now." She said, trying to hide the fact that she was also referring to herself. "Come back on Monday and pass up to me two hundred and sixteen properties when three sixes are put together and the popular cultural beliefs of the Muggle regarding the symbol." She said as the students were all rushing out. Circe doubt if any of them caught anything.

She arrived to her dormitory to find her bed laden with cosmetic materials and her group of girls surrounding Astoria, some of them were holding a compact powder, some were brushing her hair, some were painting a deep crimson colour on her lips that looked especially swollen. They were all chattering around her while Astoria asked for the mirror occasionally and then commenting that her eyes weren't striking enough or her hair wasn't glowing as it should be. Then the girls would rummage through the items on her bed and fished out a blue eye shadow or a large spray.

"What are these?" Circe said as she dropped her satchel on her bed.

"Oh, sorry Circe, we need to get Astoria ready for the welcoming feast and we forgotten it was your bed." Francine replied without turning to look at her but was drawing dark lines around Astoria's eyes with earnest. Even with an explanation, none of them bothered to remove the things on her bed.

Circe swallowed a curse. At least she wasn't planning to take a short nap. She stared at her own small mirror, just enough to see a full view of her small face. Her ponytail was messy now and her eyes were tired. Pursing her lips, she let go of her hair and watched as it fell loosely on her shoulders. She gave it a good brush and changed her eyes into a striking purple colour when Astoria called her name.

"What is it?" Circe said with a sigh as she got up.

"Don't go yet. I need to talk to you." She said, her tone suggested something important. "Girls, enough now, you're suffocating me." She said, shooing them away. They left the room until there was only Circe and Astoria.

"The Durmstrang is coming tonight." She said, looking at Circe, whose back was facing her. Astoria pulled an annoyed face when she did not turn to face her. "Are you done combing your hair?"

Circe stopped and shifted slightly, looking at her. "What?"

"As I was saying, the Durmstrang is coming." She said once more.

"And remind me why I should find that surprising?" Circe replied aloofly.

"Do you even remember what I told you last year?" Astoria said disbelievingly. She straightened her back when Circe shook her head. "Have you ever been paying attention to whatever I said?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know, Astoria. Just go straight to the point, will you? We have only a couple of minutes left." Circe said, resuming combing her hair, ignoring the fact that she hated when she does that.

Astoria tried to pretend that she didn't notice Circe wasn't facing her whilst she was talking. "Remember Feliks Ivanov?"

"No."

Immediately, Circe felt something thrown at her head. "What the hell was that for?" she shouted, turning to Astoria.

"Feliks, my fiancé? Does that ring a bell now?" Astoria yelled.

"Oh, him." Circe muttered, recalling the moment last year when she gave her some love advice that Circe was sure she didn't need. "He's coming to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, in fact, he will compete in the Triwizard Tournament." She said proudly, oblivious that Circe was yawning already. "Just imagine when he wins, maybe then I might reveal that he is actually my fiancé! Both our faces would be splashed across newspaper all over the world and together, me and Feliks would have the world in our palms and nothing could stop – "

"Is this the point you're trying to make?" Circe interrupted. She was already ready to go down.

"No, actually." Astoria said, clearing her throat. "What I want to say is, until I announced to the world that we are engaged, you are to remember that you promised not to tell anyone."

Circe laughed. "Oh my gosh, Astoria..." she said shaking her head. "I don't even remember his name or that you were even engaged! Don't worry; I won't even bother talking to anybody about you."

"Oh, how dare you!" Astoria cried out. But Circe had already left the room.

* * *

><p>By the time Circe reached the Entrance Hall, the place was packed with extremely-excited students as they giggled and laughed while settling down in their respective tables. Circe saw Professor Snape at the teachers' table, taking small sips from his golden goblet as Professor Sprout was prattling away beside him. For a moment, they locked eyes and she was sure he was practically scowling at her. she had given up trying to work things out between them since every good deed she had done for him were all in vain and besides, she had more pressing matters to worry about. For now, she was going to focus on getting herself in trouble.<p>

"How d'you reckon they're coming? The train?" said a fellow friend of Pansy (whose name Circe had forgotten) as she kept checking on her watch.

"Oh, stop fretting, Delilah! You look sickly desperate." Pansy hissed but secretly she too was consulting her silver watch.

"Do you think they might come with broomsticks?" said another girl with a large, green ribbon that demanded attention to her French plaid.

"I don't care but remember to make space for some of them. Push the Late Bloomer if you have too." Pansy said while looking meaningfully at Circe.

Circe did not react at all. Instead, she stared at the door and counted the seconds. And then Dumbledore called out from the front with his twinkling eyes. "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation of Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" the students cried in unison as they looked out of the windows that reach to the high ceiling. At first, there was nothing unusual in the night sky, just the stars twinkling above the dark mountains.

"There!" someone shouted, pointing at the far distance. Everyone craned their necks and indeed, something very large was hurtling across the deep, blue sky towards the castle, growing larger all the time.

"It's a dragon!" someone cried out in thrill.

"Don't be stupid! It's a flying horse!" a boy from Gryffindor said loudly and he was as close as it gets because when Circe finally got a good look of it, she saw a gigantic, powder blue, winged horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, with lights beaming from each windows. The horses were as large as elephants and Circe could well imagine the look on Hagrid's face when he sees those creatures.

The door burst open and it was like grand music with trumpets and drums playing in the background as a very large woman came forth with an entourage of students clad in silk uniform of the palest blue. The girls had scarfs with them and the boys had on their shawls, drawing them tighter to the chilly air of Hogwarts. Though the change of weather seemed to disturbed them, they did not show it as the girls glide gracefully down the aisle while the boys had cocky smiles on their haughty faces.

However, what caught most of the attention of the Hogwarts students including Circe was the Beauxbatons headmistress. With shoes the size of a child's sled, she was perhaps the biggest woman Circe had ever seen; she was, in fact, very much bigger and taller than Hagrid. Since the Game Keeper was a half-giant, Circe could only conclude that she must be a full-fledge giant! She was a handsome-looking woman, almost royalty-like. Her fingers were adorned with rings of different coloured stones, though it was her large opal necklace around her broad neck that demanded attention. Her face was olive-skinned, her eyes were black liquid. Surrounding her oval face was a jet of black, glossy hair that reached until the collar of her heavily embroidered dark blue robes that seemed to be shimmering at every move she made.

Dumbledore clapped heartily and the students followed his lead as they welcomed their guests. The Beauxbatons did not seem to be much impressed by the welcoming gesture as they just scanned above the crowds with an air of superiority.

The headmistress however relaxed into a gracious smile as she walked towards an approaching Dumbledore. "Dumbly-dorr." She purred deeply and extended her right hand which Dumbledore took and kissed her thick, glittering fingers.

"My dear Madame Maxine!" Dumbledore said, looking up at her. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"I 'ope I find you well?" she said and pulled back her fingers.

"On excellent form, I thank you." Said Dumbledore.

"My pupils." Said Madame Maxine as she waved her hand carelessly behind her. "'As Karkaroff arrived yet?"

"He should be here any moment. In the meantime, would you care to warm up a trifle?" said Dumbledore, already guiding Madame Maxine to the Great Table.

"But ze 'orses...my steeds require – er - forceful 'andling. Zey are very strong." She said proudfully.

"Do not fret, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid, will be delighted to take care of them." Smiled Dumbledore.

"Very well. Will you tell zis 'Agrid that ze 'orses drink only single malt whiskey?" said Madame Maxine apprehensively.

"It will be attended to immediately." Said Dumbledore, bowing, though Circe had no idea whether Hagrid had enough gallons of single malt whiskey to water the enormous winged-horses.

As Madame Maxine settled nicely beside Dumbledore, her students too found it easily too procure a seat since most of the Hogwarts students were so easily impressed by their regal looks and their silky uniforms. Pansy and her friends were only too eager to get hold of one of the blonde Beauxbatons girl which Circe heard as words were passed along the table that she was a model for one of the most prestigious fashion house in the Wizarding World. Circe did not even know there was such a thing as she watched the blonde girl settling down nicely next to Pansy, who obviously was perfectly delighted in expanding her social circle. Only Astoria found none of the Beauxbatons worth extending her friendship. If the blonde girl was indeed a model for a famous fashion house, Astoria did not find that impressive at all. Instead, she merely commented apathetically on her blonde locks while sipping her pumpkin juice.

Everyone was busy mingling around when Colin Creevy suddenly shouted. "Did you hear that?"

The hall was quiet once more and indeed, there was a loud and oddly eerie groan and everyone quickly stood up to get a good look outside the window. It wasn't long for them to find the source of the peculiar sound as the surface of the Black Lake that wasn't smooth as it usually was. Instead, there was a large whirlpool forming in the middle of the lake. The sound became louder as whirlpool was no longer a whirlpool but a large and deep maelstrom. There was a rumbling and sucking sound as the students glued their faces to the window panes when suddenly, a large ship rose out from the depth and emerged to the surface of the Black Lake. By then, the maelstrom was gone and the lake was at peace again.

The students collected themselves and returned to their respective seats where they waited with anticipation for the Durmstrangs. Circe was practically on her toes. She was up all night, thinking what Karkaroff would look and sound like. In her imagination, Karkaroff was always a tall and lanky man with a bald head. He would always be in a corner, crossing his fingers, scheming and plotting. His voice raspy and high-pitched as he whispers to himself in the night of his evil plans.

Circe was so engrossed in her thoughts that she was still staring in the air when the door burst open and the Durmstrang stepped foot into the Grand Hall until the loud applause rang in her ears. Her eyes quickly darted towards the headmaster of Durmstrang which was easy to identity but to her surprise, Karkaroff was not exactly what Circe thought he would look like.

Instead, the man leading a group of fur-clad students was tall and well-built. He wasn't bald but his short silver hair was sleek and well-maintained. His white goatee had a small curl and could not entirely hide his weak chin. He had a stern look on him that reminded her thoroughly of Snape. Thinking about him, Circe turned to the table and saw him staring at Karkaroff with a brooding look. Straight away without a doubt, she knew that Snape knew Karkaroff very well once and this was confirmed when she caught the Durmstrang headmaster scanned the table and lingered a moment too long on Snape.

His stern face quickly changed when Dumbledore came to welcome him. "Dumbledore! How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?" he said heartily as he put a hand around Dumbledore's shoulder as they walked up the aisle together. His voice wasn't raspy or high-pitched either. It was fruity and unctuous that Circe thought suit him better.

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff." Dumbledore replied in equal pleasure.

"Dear old Hogwarts." Karkaroff smiled as he looked up at the ceiling of the Grand Hall, where the cloudy sky and floating candles were the usual first attraction of Hogwarts. Circe caught his yellow-stained teeth and how his smile never reached his eyes, as they were still cold and shrewd.

The students following behind him were all looking quite uncomfortable with the long journey, judging from their frowns and weary faces. Most of them were heavy-set looking with broad set of shoulders that reminded Circe of box-fighters. Unlike the Beauxbatons, the Durmstrangs were nowhere interested with the architecture of the building or the occupants in it but were rather concerned with the baggage of heavy, coarse cloak they were having on.

"How good it is to be here, how good..." Said Karkaroff. Then he turned around, beckoning one of his students, who unlike the others, was wearing a coat with sleek and shiny fur that made the boy looked more regal than he really was. "Viktor, come along into the warmth."

Circe was concentrating so hard on Karkaroff that she didn't even notice the boy walking next to him. It was when Bernard Bertram, whom Circe had never spoken a single word to before, overcame with excitement and shook Circe's shoulder.

"Look! Look!" he hissed loudly.

He broke her concentration and Circe spat back. "What?"

Bertram was jerking with exhilaration that Circe thought he was having a seizure. "It's him! I can't believe it's _him_!"

"Who?"

"It's _Krum! Viktor Krum_!"

"Who?" Circe frowned, looking at the group of Durmstrang boys. Suddenly, most of the students were whispering with excitement, some even pointed openly at the boy walking with Karkaroff. Circe craned her neck to get a better look at him. She had attended the Quidditch World Cup but it seemed that sitting in First Class seats was not enough for Circe to remember what Krum looked like or who he was in the first place. The boy walking by Karkaroff was not happy with the fact that the students recognized him as the famous Quidditch player as he had a scowl on his face that was facing the ground instead of looking up.

"Krum! The Seeker for Bulgaria!" Bertram said, completely forgetting that Circe was the freak of Slytherin. "He's the best Seeker in the world! I didn't know he was still in school."

The only person that wasn't going crazy over Krum was Astoria, who was smiling sweetly at a dark-haired boy with a widow peak so sharp that Circe was sure that it wasn't natural. The boy also smiled knowingly at her and brought his index finger to his lip to which Astoria responded with a giggle.

"Do you have anything to write on?" Bertram hissed desperately. "I need his autograph!"

"Er, no, sorry." Circe muttered and watched as Feliks settled right next to Astoria while Pansy was staring quite displeased at them.

"Oh, never mind. Look! He's sitting with us!" Bertram excited on. "Great, now at least I'd get a chance to have a good talk with him. That is, if Malfoy ever let him off his clutch."

Up at the staff table, Filch had added two more chairs, apparently for two more guests who hadn't arrived yet. When everyone has settled in their seats, Dumbledore stood up, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have a great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

A Beauxbatons girl at the Slytherin table was clutching her muffler and gave out an unmistakable derisive laugh. Circe peered down at her with scorn but did not say anything.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast." Said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink and make yourselves at home!" he said down and Karkaroff leaned forwards to engage him in deep conversation.

There were a few varieties of new dishes for the Welcoming Feast and Circe wondered if Hogwarts had hired foreign elves too just to prepare the feast. There was a dish with some sort of fowl cooked in a thick sauce that Circe had never tasted before. Circe poked around the meat with hesitance when a red hair girl with rosy cheeks sitting opposite her spoke with a thick French accent, "Cailie en Sarcophage."

"What?"

"Zis is an example of Haute cuisine. Zis a quill in a pastry shell with foie gras and truffle sauce. You should also try ze escargot à la bourguignonne. Zey are my favourite." The girl said and piled a scoop of shells on Circe's plate.

"What's that?"

"Escargot cooked with garlic parsley butter. Try."

Circe sucked the meat from the shell. Surprisingly, it was better than expected so she took more helpings. The girl delighted, extended out a hand. "Severine Monceaux."

Circe choked on her potatoes. "Severine?"

"Oui. My mother wishes me to be a good and obedient daughter, which, tragically I am not."

"Oh, just that the headhouse of Slytherin is Professor Severus Snape."

"Ooohh, which one is 'e? I 'ope is ze brooding one right ze." Severine giggled as she pointed at Snape who _was _brooding while Professor Vector was discussing something with him.

Circe looked at her in horror. "No! You cannot think that Snape is good-looking! He is nowhere near being handsome! And even if he is, once you get to know him and his foul attitude, you'd wish you've never met him!"

Severine did not stop staring amusingly at him with her golden goblet resting on her lower lips. "'E is not 'andsome, non, 'e is dark and mysterieux. A good-looking boy is not what women want 'zees days, we do not want to be treated like a lady but like a possession. I'm sure zat zis Severus is exactly what I want."

Circe stared at her, stunned. ".?"

"Non, mon ami, I speak ze truth." She said, her eyes never left Snape. "A femme fatale loves a dangerous man, especially when 'e is ensnared by 'er."

Circe knew that Severine was a few years older than her, probably seventeen or eighteen but still, the topic of their conversation was unnerving for Circe.

"By ze way, you speak as if you know zis Severus very well." Severine eyed her with a coy smile. "Do you 'ave an 'istory with 'im?"

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Circe cried out in horror.

"Well, zat is a pity. But while I am 'ere, I shan't miss my opportunity." She said slyly. "And you 'aven't tell me your name yet."

"Circe Grace."

"Ah, Circe, the goddess of magic. 'opefully you don't mind me seducing your 'ead of 'ouse." Severine quipped. "Though even if you do mind, zat isn't going to stop me. Maybe you can share some information about 'im, makes it easier for me."

"No, I'm afraid I don't have the stomach to talk about Professor Snape nor your tactics of seducing a brooding man." Circe said firmly.

Severine laughed haughtily. "You 'ave so much to learn about ze world of men, Circe, and I 'ope that before I leave 'ogwarts, I shall teach you a thing or two about zem. It would be my personal mission."

"Oh, boy..." Circe muttered to herself. Severine Monceaux sounded almost like a French Astoria Greengrass, only she seemed nicer. Still she knew Severine for only a few minutes, who knows, she might just be another spoilt brat.

Then from the corner of her eyes, she saw the two extra seats were filled by Ludo Bagman and Mr Crouch. They shook hands with the principals and drowned themselves in a discussion. For a moment, Crouch seemed to be searching through the crowds of student as though looking for someone when his eyes froze on hers and Circe quickly looked away. She didn't dare to look at him again but reached for her goblet and took small sips.

"I 'eard rumours that 'ogwarts 'ad a werewolf among the teaching staffs. Iz zat true?" said Severine.

"Yes, but he's really quite harmless. He'd take potion every time before the full moon. That way, he'll be completely safe and still retaining his consciousness." Circe replied, losing her appetite already as she could feel as though Crouch was still looking at her.

"Oh, zat must 'ave been so exciting!" Severine said with twinkling eyes. "Nothing like zis ever 'appens at Beauxbatons. I suppose iz the main reason why I slept with my Care of Magical Creature (Circe choked on her pumpkin juice), 'e was my main adventure in Beauxbatons." She said with a

sigh.

"Well, I'm sure the tournament will offer enough surprises to satisfy you." Circe said, gently wiping the end of her lips.

"Of course, I already 'ave Severus in my crosshair." Severine smiled.

Then, there was a soft ring echoed throughout the hall as Dumbledore stood up. The air was thick with a pleasant sort of tension and everyone waited for the speech.

"The moment has come." Said Dumbledore, smiling warmly. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure which we will be following this year. But firstly, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports –"

"You'd think your government could give a shorter name for ze departments, eh?" Severine whispered.

" – Mr Bagman and Mr Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the tournament and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxine on the panel which will judge the champions' efforts." Dumbledore seemed to enjoy the students' sharpen attentiveness when the word 'champions' was brought up. "The casket, Mr Filch, if you please."

Filch who had the mysterious power of appearing out of nowhere, now approached Dumbledore with a great wooden chest in his hands. The chest looked extremely old, encrusted with jewels and gold lining and judging by the way Filch was carrying it, the chest must have been heavy.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks spaced throughout the school year and they will test the champions in many different ways...their magical prowess...their daring...their powers of deduction and of course, their ability to cope with danger." Said Dumbledore.

The hall was so silent that Circe sure if she were to take a deep breath, everyone would hear it.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament." Dumbledore went on calmly. "One from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector...the Goblet of Fire."

With the odd name, the hair on Circe's hand stood erected.

Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped it three times on the chest. There were loud creaks as though a large contraption was unlocking itself and the lid opened. From the inside, a bright white bluish light shone out and Dumbledore reached his hands inside and produced out a large, silver goblet, large enough for a troll to drink from. The blinding light was emitted from the blue-white flames that were filled to the brim of the goblet.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the Goblet." Said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Hallowe'en, the Goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The Goblet will be placed in the Entrance Hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage students yield to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the Entrance Hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line." Said Dumbledore, looking particularly at Fred and George, who were scowling at him. "Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end" This time, his head turned until he was facing and looking at _her_ directly. "The placing of your name in the Goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no changes of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are whole-heartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the Goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Goodnight to all."

As the students got up, groans and new murmurs on excitement rose among them. Clearly some of them weren't too happy about the Age Line and some were just too happy that they met the age requirement. Whatever it was, Circe was none too happy. Dumbledore made it perfectly clear that he knew without a doubt that she was up to mischief again by submitting her name just to perhaps spite him or Snape. If her dream, she was with Cedric and Harry in that cemetery and since only three champions were allowed, she could only assumed that Harry must have gotten into some sort of trouble, landing himself in such a situation. She knew he had a knack for things like that. And just like Harry, Circe was going to be with them too but she wasn't too concerned about the future and how it would all occur since it was already set to happen.

Circe wasn't going to enter the tournament, no; Dumbledore had gotten it all wrong again. So the tournament has finally begin, there was no time to lose. She has to find trouble, enough to land herself on a three months suspension.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't kill me, please, but do drop a review. Thanks to the new readers, Blackcrowe13 and Shadowfang and not forgetting the usual crowd :) But sorry for the LONG update. I cannot promise you that it will not happen again but I can assure that I am not going to stop updating or finishing it off in a hurry.<br>**_

_**lOVE, Wildreams**_


	12. Utterly Unbelievable

_**Teehee, so pleased with myself for updating! Is it wrong? Anyway, love your reviews and messages!**_

* * *

><p>It was close to one in the morning and Circe was nowhere to falling asleep. In fact, she was wide awake and <em>Oh My God<em> by Kaiser Chiefs was playing in her ears. Since last year, she was beginning to find small ways back to the Muggle World. She didn't get _Magick_, the latest pop band in the Wizarding World, which Astoria had a poster of them above her bed. So she retreated back to little things that reminded of her previous life, things like listening to Muggle music, reading Muggle books and watching Muggle movies on her laptop which she has been hiding it from everyone for the past six months. Although she had always felt more superior to Muggles, she never stopped enjoying all things that represented them. She even opened a Facebook account just to see for herself the hype about it. It was until she realised that she didn't have any friends to add did she cancel off that thought.

Sitting up on her bed, Circe scanned the room. Everyone was sleeping soundly and the small fire was still cackling away. She rummaged her drawer and took out the Marauders' Map. It has been ages since she last used it and every time she did use it, she never failed to find it amazing.

Filch was in the West tower doing his night patrol and Circe knew he was hoping with all his heart that he will catch someone up and about. Hagrid was in the Forbidden Forest, near the centaurs' clearing, probably having a late night chat with them. Snape was still in his studies, most likely pouring over books as usual. Dumbledore was in his private chambers but the tiny dot with his name above it was circling around the room, poor man, does he ever sleep? There was nothing unusual on the map and Circe was about to rolled it up when she saw a tiny dot moving across the corridor and above it was the name Cedric Diggory.

Instantly, Circe knew where he was about to go. Immediately, she jumped off her bed and grabbed her wand beneath her pillow and threw an overcoat over her shoulders and stormed out off the dormitory.

With the tip of her wand emitting light guiding the way, she prayed with all her might that he would at least take her words for consideration but no, he was going to do it anyway. She hoped she was not too late and the sudden image of a dead Cedric quickened her pace to a run. She saw the arch that leads to the Entrance Hall and her heart missed a beat.

"CEDRIC!" she cried as she halted and almost slipped.

"Shit, Circe! You frightened me!"

And there he was, standing inside the Age Line with the Goblet of Fire right in front of him on a high pedestal. In his hands, Circe could not see any piece of paper and her heart sank.

"Don't tell me you're already seventeen" she groaned.

"Just last month actually." He grinned. "Lucky me, huh?"

"But you're going to get killed!" Circe cried out helplessly as she approached him.

Cedric laughed. "My dad said you're a wacko but I think you're just eccentric."

Circe froze, she just couldn't believe it. "You told your dad about what I said in the library?"

"Well, I didn't tell him on purpose. It just slipped out when we were discussing about me entering the tournament. Why? You're not mad, are you?" he said with concern on his face.

Circe rubbed her forehead. "It doesn't matter but you should have listened to me! Urgh, why wouldn't you?"

"Look, Circe, I already submit my name and I really hope I'd get chosen because I really think I could do this. Don't worry about your dream, you're just thinking too much and how about this," he said, rising his index finger. "I'll give you one third of the prize money just to cool you off. How about that?"

"Money?" Circe said with her eyes wide opened. "I don't want your money! I want you not to enter the tournament!"

"Well, I've just put my name in so it's done, I can't change that even if I want to which I don't. Besides, let's say what you dreamt of really came true, he isn't just going to barge into the school and start attacking students. That's just insane and –"

"It's not too late." Circe interrupted as she drew out her wand and approached the Goblet of Fire, standing just outside the Age Line.

"What? What's not too late? What are you doing?" Cedric said, sounding slightly panicky as he eyed her.

Circe raised her wand and pointed it directly at the Goblet.

"Whoa, Circe, STOP –"

"_Extractum insiddeo!" _Circe hissed. There was a loud crack and a blinding teal light burst out from her wand that knocked Cedric to the ground and caused Circe to staggered back. The light lasted for a few seconds and when it finally faded, she lifted her hand from her eyes and saw that nothing happened.

"What did you just do?" Cedric yelled as he lifted himself off the ground.

"Something that obviously failed." Circe said, sounding slightly frustrated. "I don't know, I thought it would work...it _should_ have worked..."

"Were you trying to jinx the Goblet of Fire?" Cedric said with disbelieved. "You know that's impossible, right?"

"Don't be silly, Cedric, nothing is impossible." Circe said as though telling off a child. "I'll just have to try another spell, that's all."

"That's a bad idea, Circe, a really, really bad idea. I think we should just go –"

"_Acriter remotus inculta_!"

"MAGUS SUBSISTO!"

There was a loud explosion that could only be described like a gunshot right outside Circe's ears and immediately, she ducked down. There was such a bright light that the entire room was lit up and Circe shut her eyes tightly from the hurtful radiance.

When all was silence again, Circe opened her eyes and saw Cedric rubbing his eyes. He too was bending low, as though expecting an attack.

"Couldn't sleep?"

They looked up and saw Mad-Eye Moody standing opposite them, tucking his wand back into his pocket. "That was a mighty spell, Ms Grace. The more powerful the spell is, the louder the counter-spell would be. And as you can hear for yourself just now, that was a very loud sound. Don't you agree, Mr Diggory?"

Cedric looked taken aback for awhile. "Yea, it was rather deafening." He said sheepishly, looking at Circe, who refused to look at him but fixed her eyes on Moody.

"So what are you both doing here so late at night?" Moody said, crossing his arms as he walked towards them.

"We...err...I was just going to submit my name...and Circe was..."

"I was going to stop him, professor." She said briskly.

Moody turned his gaze to Circe. "And why would she do that, Diggory?"

"Because...she said that –"

"I said that I have the hugest crush on him and I just could bear to watch him getting hurt." The minute she finished her sentence, Circe had no idea what was going on in her head and felt like slapping herself. "So I was trying to get the Goblet of Fire to spit out his submission."

Moody smiled widened. "Really? I suppose you feel extremely flattered, Diggory, when Ms Grace here professed her deep affection for you."

Cedric laughed nervously. "I – I was very surprised because I ne-never thought I was her type of guy."

Hearing his reply, Circe choked down a chuckle.

"I see." Moody said, nodding his head as he circled them. "Well, let me just put it straight to you Ms Grace, the Goblet of Fire is a very powerful enchanted item. It takes a highly skilled wizard to fool the goblet and at your age, I don't think you're capable enough to do such a thing. Do I make myself clear, Ms Grace?"

"You have no idea."

Because he was standing behind her, she couldn't tell his reaction but when he spoke, he sounded amused. "Very well, wish you the best of luck, Diggory. You may be dismissed."

With a sigh of relieve from the both of them, Circe and Cedric immediately walked out without seeming too much in a hurry when Moody called her name. She halted and turned. "Yes, professor?"

"I didn't mean you."

Circe looked at Cedric and nodded, signalling that she would be alright. In turn, he gave a supporting smile and disappeared.

With Cedric gone, she faced Moody, her hands on her side and hoped that he could not hear her heart thumping against her chest.

"I know we didn't start off good and we both seemed to have a certain dislike towards each other." He began. "You disapprove of my ways and I think you as naive."

Circe pursed her lips.

"But as a teacher and knowing that you have a knack on my subject, I really want you to come to me when you have any questions or difficulties; I want you to feel that you _can_ come to me and I would really much like to assist you in any way that I can." He said calmly, almost imitating Lupin. "Be assured that I will always find time to help you further yourself in this field and perhaps, one day, you could actually jinx the Goblet of Fire." A grin splashed across his scarred face.

Circe stared at him without saying anything.

"A respond would be much appreciated."

She took a deep breath and gave him her biggest and fakest smile. "I'm grateful that you offer help and if I do have any trouble, you're the first person I'd go to."

She wasn't sure whether he bought it but if he didn't, Moody made sure not to show it. "Glad to hear that. Now go to bed."

Circe bit her lower lip and walked out of the Entrance Hall, fully aware that she did not hear him leaving as he should.

* * *

><p>Circe woke up late the next day and was glad that the room was empty when she got up. To have the room all to herself was something quite rare and precious but the one thing that made is priceless was waking up to something soft, warm and furry by her side. She loves it when the first thing she see when she opens her eyes was Ninetails because it gave her great comfort and security knowing that the one person she trusts completely was right next to her.<p>

With one of his nine tails, he brushed her nose, drawing a smile on her face. Circe got up and let out a long yawn. It was almost nine in the morning and it was the latest she has ever wakened up. She had a dreamless sleep, something she was thankful because when she ever dreams, it was always something disturbing. Her body was very relaxed; almost too relax as if she had slept for too long. She arched up her shoulder and feel her muscle stretched. For a moment, her mind went completely blank and then suddenly, the event of last night went crashing across her mind's eye like a train going out of control. Her body became tense and she jumped out of bed and got dressed.

She didn't know why Moody's sudden change of attitude but Circe just refused to believe that he wanted them to be in friendly terms. Since the day she fought of his Imperius Curse, she went all out to ensure she doesn't put herself in the middle of attention again. She didn't want to speak with him and being in the same room with him was already too much for her to bear. Merlin, she didn't even want to think about his scarred face! There was no doubt he knows about her abilities in the Dark Arts but there must be an alternate motive for him wanting to be all nice and pleasant with her. Maybe he wanted to know how she actually resisted his Imperius Curse or how she managed to outwit the guy in the Ministry of Education or how she had missed her first year. But whatever his reasons were, Circe didn't care and it wasn't his business to poke his nose into her affairs.

But that wasn't the only reason. The champions were going to be announced tonight after dinner and the long dread was on Circe as she knew Cedric was going to be chosen...and die. And although she not only forewarned him and also tried to jinx the Goblet of Fire for him, Circe still felt at fault over his pending death. But she wasn't only feeling guilty, she was also furious that he did not listen to her and since he told his father about what she had told Cedric, Circe had no doubt Mr Diggory would further encourage his son to enter the tournament. She still remembered the night during the Quidditch World Cup when Winky was caught at the crime scene with a wand in her hand; she remembered her heated argument with him. If only she could tell _him_ that he has just confirm his son a land for burial.

But that wasn't the only problem.

There was the other problem concerning that she told Moody about her 'hugest crush' on Cedric. She wasn't sure if Moody might accidentally 'slipped' out that information but if the students managed to obtain that bit of gossip, she would be the utter fool and object of torment again. As for Cedric, he might be a bit embarrassed but he would survive.

The day passed rather slowly and Circe, like the others, just couldn't wait to see who will be chosen as champion. Even though she already knew Cedric will be in the tournament, she held a tiny hope that somehow he wouldn't. Still, she knew she was just wasting her time. She heard from the daily gossips that Fred and George made an aging potion but now both of them are currently in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey trying to shrink back their long white beard that touches their toe. Several others too tried using the aging potion including Felicia Fawcett of Ravenclaw and Anthony Summers of Hufflepuff. Among the few that Circe knew had submitted their names were Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor, Bruce Warrington of Slytherin and Vivienne Rankin of Ravenclaw.

Circe spent the day in the Forbidden Forest with Ninetails, brushing up on her hexes and jinxes. She kept thinking if she were ever to face that man who cast the Dark Mark again, would she be able to fend herself or would she be defeated. The thought of losing irked her and she gave Ninetails a challenging duel the whole afternoon.

When the sun was about to set did Circe tracked her way back to the castle. As she was passing by Hagrid's cottage, she spotted the half giant walking side by side with the headmistress of Beauxbatons while a league of her students followed a distance behind them. She noticed that he was wearing something that she hadn't seen before, a brown suit with a green spotted tie and even with his mass of facial hair, she could see that he was blushing as he was talking with her. She smirked to herself seeing that it was so obvious Hagrid had a somewhat crush on Madame Maxime.

"Circe, mon ami!"

Circe wheeled around at the sound of her name to find Severine breaking off from the group and was running towards her. She appeared to be in high spirits as she was giggling as she hugged Circe's elbow. "Zis is exciting, isn't it? I just can't wait to see who will be ze champions!"

Just then, the Durmstrang was also making their way up the hill towards the castle. They were wearing red uniforms with the crest of Durmstrang emblazoned on the front. Leading them was Karkaroff and as usual, Viktor Krum was walking beside him. His face was stern as Karkaroff was speaking to him in low whisper.

When they crossed path, one of the boys winked at Severine while another let out a whistle which she responded by blowing a kiss to them. "Ze Durmstrang boys are quite something, eh?" Severine said as they walked passed them.

Circe spotted Astoria's fiancé, Feliks, who was in a good mood, judging by the fact that he was laughing and playing around with his friends. She had to admit that he was good looking with a boyish face that could make any girl swoon. He was well built and tall, traits that none of Hogwarts's boys possess. Even the Cedric, who sometimes was known as the Prince of Hogwarts, was at least three inches shorter than Feliks. "Yep, they are very attractive." She said.

"I 'eard Viktor Krum submitted 'is name." Severine said with a giggle. "I bet many girls are dying to see 'ow 'e performs. Girls like to see men in action."

Circe had no doubt that he would. Being the Seeker for Bulgaria and having Karkaroff as headmaster, Krum would have literally no choice but to enter the Triwizard Tournament. "Did you submit your name?" Circe asked, looking at Severine.

"Non. I'm not bothered with zis competitions. I came 'ere solely for ze quest of amour." She replied with a coy smile as they entered the castle. There were many students in the Entrance Hall, where the Goblet of Fire was no longer on the pedestal, making their way to the Grand Hall. The air of anticipation was thick in the air and everyone wouldn't mind skipping dinner and go straight to choosing of the champions.

"I thought only selected students are here in Hogwarts? What will your headmistress say when she finds out that you didn't submit your name?" Circe asked.

Severine waved her hand and rolled her eyes. "Zat woman, she'll never know that I didn't put my name it. I just threw in an empty piece of paper. Besides, she never took a liking on me. 'er eyes are only for zat Fleur Delacour." When she mentioned the name, Severine had a sour look on her.

"I take that you don't really like this Fleur Delacour?"

"Humph! Zat girl is always sweet talking with anyone just for 'er own benefit! She may think 'erself so 'igh and mighty but ze truth is, she 'as no class at all." Severine said with clear distaste. "And if she was chosen as ze champion of Beauxbatons, I 'ope she gets killed."

Circe smiled. She too would enjoy to see Pansy getting hurt and scarred that pompous face of hers.

"I see you find something I said amusing." Severine said when Circe didn't reply.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about this girl I loathe with all my heart and soul." Circe replied.

"Do you wish 'er ill?" Severine asked.

Circe's smile widened into a smirk. "With all my heart and soul."

Immediately, Severine laughed so loud that a few of the students who were nearby shot her an annoyed look. "I like you, Circe, I like you a lot. We are almost like sisters and I always wanted a sister."

Circe didn't know what to say as they slowly made their way to the Slytherin table where rich delicacies were already laid on large plates and the golden goblets were filled to the brim with pumpkin juice. Even though the food was rich and absolutely to die for, no one seemed to be having any appetite. Circe didn't, that's for sure because she did not forget that Cedric was going to die even with her persistent interventions. Severine had a good appetite and as Circe was in no mood to talk, she went as sat beside a Durmstrang boy who lavished attention on her.

She barely touched her mushroom soup when Dumbledore cleared his throat and the golden plates became spotless clean. There was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the hall, which died down immediately as he got to his feet. On the either side of him, Madame Maxime and Karkaroff looked as tense and expectant as the rest of the students. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students while Crouch seemed impatient and bored as though he just wanted the whole affair to be over as quick as possible.

"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision." Said Dumbledore and everyone fixed their gaze of the large cup with bluish flame. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table and go through into the next chamber." He indicated the door behind the staff table. "There, they will be receiving their first instructions."

Suddenly the flames on the Goblet burst and became sparkling and much brighter. No one spoke and everyone held their breath as they stared at it, almost as if they were being hypnotised. The flames began to dance with more vibrant and turned into a blood red colour. Few students gasped in awe, some just couldn't blink. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot high up into the ceiling and a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it. The red flames then returned back to the passive bluish flames.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length. "The champion of Durmstrang," he read in a strong and clear voice. "is VIKTOR KRUM!"

The entire Durmstrang rose into an explosive applause and it was the first time Circe saw Krum smiling sheepishly as he was patted on the back while making his way to the staff table. Karkaroff, perhaps, was cheering the loudest with a very satisfied look as he gave Krum a nod of approval.

On the Slytherin table, Astoria had a sour look on her face and she couldn't be pacified by Feliks who looked as if he didn't mind not chosen. She pushed him away when he tried to calm her down and folded her arms, refusing to look or talk to him. After awhile, Feliks gave up and continued cheering for Krum who had already disappeared into the chamber.

Soon, the cheering and clapping died down. Everyone, once again, focused on the Goblet, which seconds later, turned red again and a piece of paper shot of into the air, propelled by the flames.

"The champion of Beauxbatons will be...FLEUR DELACOUR!" Dumbledore roared and another storm of applause came from the Beauxbatons girls. Both not every one of them took it well as two girls were crying and sobbing while Severine who looked displeased was talking very fast in French.

When Fleur vanished into the anteroom, the Hall was silent as a graveyard again. Everyone was even more excited now since next would be the Hogwarts's champion. No one moved a fidget when a shot of flames burst out and a piece of parchment was seemed flouting down and at last, caught by Dumbledore. Circe's heart was banging on her chest and in any moment, she was sure that it was beat right out of her ribcage.

"The Hogwarts champion..."

This was it. This was the inevitable death of Cedric Diggory...Circe felt like a zombie as she turned her gaze to the Hufflepuff table. There he was, smiling and looking so expectantly at Dumbledore. She knew that he wanted so much to join and it wasn't just because his father told him too. He knew that he stood a fighting chance and Circe couldn't blame him for not believing her. Even she knew it sounded completely preposterous only that it happened to be the truth. If only she could somehow find a way to show him her dream, if only she had consulted Snape or Dumbledore, if only –

"CEDRIC DIGGORY!"

The entire floor shook as everyone at the Hufflepuff table jumped out of their seat and shouted in joy as Cedric, who was grinning broadly, got out from his seat. Circe watched helplessly at the Hufflepuffs screaming and stamping the ground. They gave him high fives as he walked passed them; they yelled congratulations and hugged him. Didn't they know that they were congratulating on his death, that this was a tragedy and not a celebration, that by the end of this school year, Cedric Diggory will no longer be?

"_You've tried, there's nothing else you can do to help him." _something said inside of her. "_This is what fate is. You know he is lost for good." _

Circe shook her head as she got out from her seat. Dumbledore was saying something. She wasn't bothered. The cheering behind her suddenly died down. She didn't care. Circe merely walked towards the door, wanting to leave the castle to the Forbidden Forest. Ninetails would be there, she needed peace and quiet, she needed to think and plan. There was no time to lose, there was so many things that needed to be done, there was –

"HARRY POTTER!"

_What?_

Circe froze. She heard something, something strange. The hall was buzzing and murmuring. She stood, facing the door, waiting to hear that she was just imagining.

"Harry Potter! Harry! Up here, if you please!"

It was Dumbledore's voice and he was calling Harry up to the stage. Why?

Circe turned around and Harry was trudging up to the staff table, looking equally confused. The murmuring grew louder and no one seemed overjoyed. When he reached the staff table, Harry looked at Dumbledore, who wasn't smiling and gestured him into the chamber. Once he vanished, no one was amused anymore and they weren't whispering already. Instead, the crowd ruptured to angry shouts, heads were turning and the hall was in total chaos. Hermione and Ron were talking rapidly to each other while the Gryffindors were barging them with questions.

"How did he do it?"

"You think he fooled the Goblet of Fire?"

"No one has ever done this before!"

"A fourth champion!"

At the staff table, Professor McGonagall look too lost for words as she got to her feet and headed to the chamber where Dumbledore had already entered. Madame Maxime and Karkaroff were following close behind; both were extremely furious. Bagman was smiling around at everybody, looking quite excited like a little boy as he joined a baffled Crouch into the chamber. The last who got up from the table were Snape and Moody. They didn't show any signs of bewilderment as they made their way and disappeared behind the door.

Circe shook her head. _No! No! No! NO!_ This wasn't supposed to happen! Cedric was the only Hogwarts's champion, not Harry too! It was all in her dream, Harry was suppose to do what he does best which is getting caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. He wasn't supposed to be...But why not?

Circe felt like an utter fool. She slipped out of the Grand Hall and left the door slight ajar. Behind a large marble pillar, she transformed in a little brown bird and flew into the Great Hall. Below her, no one noticed a bird flew across the Great Hall, not even the teachers at the staff table for they were too discussing heavily among themselves.

Circe hid behind a corner where she changed back to her human form. No one saw her as she silently open the door and stepped inside. The chaos outside was soften when she closed the door behind her and found herself in a smaller room. She did not venture deeper as she could already hear their voices clearly but peeped from behind a wall. There were portraits of witches and wizards covering every inch of the wall. On the left, there was a handsome fire roaring in the fireplace. In the middle of the room was where the whole jing-bang stood.

"C'est impossible!" said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand was resting on Fleur's shoulder. "'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most unjust!"

"We are under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore." Said Karkaroff, his smile was steely and his eyes as cold as ice. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no fault of anyone except Potter's, Karkaroff." Said Snape softly. His black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break the rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here –"

"Thank you, Severus." Said Dumbledore firmly and Snape went quite, though his eyes still glinted malevolently through his curtain of greasy hair.

Dumbledore was now looking at Harry. "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?"

Everyone was watching him closely and Harry looked as if they were going to attacked him the minute he answered. "No."

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" said Dumbledore, ignoring Snape's grunt of disbelief.

"No." Said Harry vehemently.

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" cried Madame Maxine.

"He could not have crossed the Age Line." Said McGonagall sharply. "I am sure we all agreed on that –"

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line!" Madame Maxine said, refusing to let go of the matter.

"It is possible, of course." Said Dumbledore politely.

"Albus, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" said McGonagall angrily. "Really, what nonsense! Harry could not have crossed the line himself and as Albus believes that he did not persuade an older student to do it for him, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!"

Karkaroff cleared his throat. "Mr Crouch...Mr Bagman, you are our – er – objectives judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Bagman wiped his sweaty forehead with a handkerchief and looked at Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight. His face was half hidden in the shadow and the half darkness made him looked eerie and much older. There was a slight frown on his face and Circe wished she could read his mind. "We must follow the rules and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the Tournament." He said curtly as though he was preoccupied with something else.

Bagman smiled at everybody, rubbing his hands together. "Well, guess that's it, then."

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students!" Karkaroff cried out indignantly. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It is only fair, Dumbledore!"

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work that way." Said Bagman. "The Goblet won't ignite until the start of the next Tournament –"

" – in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" exploded Karkaroff. "After all your meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threats, Karkaroff." Someone growled from the corner of the darkness and Circe almost forgot that Moody was also in the room. You can't leave your champion now, he's got to compete, they've all got to compete. Magical binding contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?"

"Convenient?" said Karkaroff. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Don't you?" said Moody, still hidden in the darkness. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that Goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'ogwarts two bites at ze apples!" said Madame Maxine.

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime." Said Karkaroff, bowing to her. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of the Wizards –"

"If anyone's got reason to complain, it's Potter." Growled Moody. "But...funny thing...I don't hear _him_ saying a word."

"Why should 'e complain?" burst out Fleur Delacour, stamping her foot like a spoilt brat. "'e 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honour for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money – zis is a chance many would die for!"

"And maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it." Said Moody with the merest trace of a growl as he stepped out from the darkness, showing his heavily scarred face.

There was a moment of an extremely tense silence.

Bagman, who was started to look anxious, bounced nervously up and down on his feet. "Moody, old man...what a thing to say!"

"We all know Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime." Said Karkaroff loudly. "Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassination too. An odd quality in a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons."

Imagining things, am I?" growled Moody. "Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in that Goblet..."

"Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?" snapped Madame Maxine.

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" roared Moody. "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that Goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the Tournament...I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category..."

"You've seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody. said Karkaroff coldly. "..And an ingenious theory it is – though, of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg and smashed it to pieces before realising it was a carriage clock. So, you'll understand if we don't take you seriously..."

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage. "Moody retorted in a menacing voice. "It's my job to think the way Dark Wizards do, Karkaroff...as you ought to remember..."

"Alastor!" said Dumbledore warningly. Circe scanned further into the room but could not see any other person until it dawned to her that Moody's first name must be Alastor when Moody quietened down but delighted in Karkaroff's reaction for it was obvious how his remarked had affected the Durmstrang headmaster.

"How this situation arose, we do not know." Said Dumbledore, looking quite calm. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do..."

"Ah, but Dumby-dorr –"

"My dear Madame Maxine, if you have an alternative, I would be most happy to hear it." Dumbledore replied, almost sounding fed-up that she did not speak but merely glared and she wasn't the only one. Around the dim-lit room, Snape was furious, Karkaroff livid.

But Bagman was excited beyond doubt, rubbing his palms together, he spoke. "Well, shall we crack on that? Got to give our champions their instruction, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honours?"

Crouch looked blanked for a moment before straightening himself and adjust his coat. He cleared his throat and walked towards the circle. "Yes, instructions." He nodded. "Yes...the first task...The first task is designed to test your daring so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard...very important." He emphasized. "The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not allowed to ask for accept or ask for any kind of assistance from teachers to complete the tasks in the Tournament. The champions are only to use their wands during each task and they will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the Tournament, the champions are exempted from the end-of year tests." Then he turned to Dumbledore. "I think that's all, Dumbledore."

"Very well." Dumbledore said with mild concern as he looked at Crouch. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

Crouch shook his head with a deep frown. His face was pale and tired as though he had just recovered from a bad stomach bug. There were dark shadows beneath his eyes and Circe noted that he wasn't his usual sharp self. "No, Dumbledore. I must get back to the Ministry. It has been very, very busy and a difficult time at the moment...I've left young Weatherby in charge...very enthusiastic...a little over-enthusiastic, if truth be told..."

"Oh, c'mon, Barty, what about a drink before you go?" Bagman twitted brightly.

"I think now, Ludo." Said Crouch with a slight hint of impatience and made his way to the door followed by Bagman, smiling all the way.

"Professor Karkaroff – Madame Maxime, perhaps a nightcap?" said Dumbledore but Madame Maxine was already leading her student swiftly out of the room with an arm around Fleur's shoulder, speaking rapidly in French. Karkaroff beckoned Krum and they, too exited the room, in silence.

Dumbledore motioned towards Harry and Cedric now, smiling at the both of them. "I suggest you go up to bed. I'm sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."

Harry glanced at Cedric, who nodded and they left together.

Circe had changed into a bird again as all of them walked passed her, oblivious of the presence of the small brown bird, hiding in a dark corner. McGonagall looked worried as she watched Harry leaving the room as she lightly touched her cheek. "Well, I should retire now." She said and left. Snape merely nodded at Dumbledore and followed suit, leaving the headmaster and Moody alone in the room.

"Your theory is most amusing, Alastor." Dumbledore said, staring at him intently. "Don't be offended. I trust you have your reasons for such a speculation."

Moody looked grim. "It is not a speculation, Albus, not when I know who put Potter's name into the Goblet of Fire."

Circe heart beat faster as she crouched nearer, not wanting to miss a word. She was astounded when Harry's name came out from the Goblet and even more when she heard what Moody suggested that someone was hoping Harry would die in the Tournament. But soon, she finally understood why Harry's name was submitted. Obviously he needed to be in the tournament because the cemetery must have been a part of the Tournament, judging by the presence of Cedric. But in her dream, Harry was captured by Wormtail for his blood was needed very much to revive her father into flesh form, Harry wasn't going to be murdered, at least not until Voldemort gets what he wanted from him. Moody said he knew who put Harry's name into the Goblet and Circe shivered from head to toe because a thought suddenly came to her like a tidal wave. Her breath became heavier and her knees felt weak as though it was at the brink of exhaustion.

Whatever reason Harry was forced to join the Triwizard Tournament, it was evident that there was someone working for Voldemort inside this castle and Moody saw this person, working undercover for her father.

"Who was it, Alastor?" Dumbledore said, sounding strangely composed as though he was expecting the worst.

Circe inched closer, cold sweat dripping down her temples.

Moody took out his flask and took a long swig. He took his sweet time as he dried his mouth with his sleeve and returned the flask inside his coat. He looked at Dumbledore who was patiently waiting for him to reply and when he did, he spoke rather nonchalantly. "Circe Grace, Albus, the girl from Slytherin**.**"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't know about you guys but I just loooove cliffhangers! Don't forget, read and review! Kthnxbye.<strong>_

_**lOVE, Wildreams**_


	13. A Rare Sight

**_Hope I wasn't too slow this time :P Anyway, I had great fun writing this chapter. Granted it wasn't that easy since I'm not really good at mushy-mushy scene but hope this is good stuff._**

**Do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya, know what you doing, doing to me? - Kaiser Chiefs, Ruby**

* * *

><p>Snape was changing into his night attire and he can't wait to get under the covers. Both he and Dumbledore have greatly suspected that somehow Circe would put her name into the Goblet of Fire to enter the Tournament. It would be just like her to do something like that, to search for trouble and mischief. It was because of her knack of jinxes, Dumbledore made the best aging line, hopefully she couldn't cross it. But this was the least he had expected. Potter entering the Tournament? Because someone crazy said that he was about to be assassinated? It has got to be one of the most outrageous and laughable statement ever! Either way, the boy was going to compete and just the thought of it was already something very strange. Somehow, Snape was beginning to doubt if Potter had submitted his name because if Circe couldn't, no other students can. Then who could have put his name and why? But if Moody was right, then Potter's life was in grave danger. He walked towards his drawer by his bedside and pulled out the top most compartments. His hand instinctively hovered above the far left side and beneath his neatly folded clothes; he took out a moving picture of Lily. Her long, fiery red locks of hair were dancing with the summer breeze against her alabaster skin and her fresh green eyes was teasing him, beckoning him to come closer but Snape was not fooled as he brushed his thumb across her lips, reminding himself that not only was she gone forever, she was never his in the very first place. He let out a long sigh and he hurriedly slipped the picture back to its place as though he realised that looking at the photograph was a bad idea.<p>

There was a knock on his door.

A frown was etched deep on his forehead; he hoped it wasn't that blasted girl but after tonight's incident, she would surely want to talk about it even though he had made it plain that he did not want to have anything to do with her. Snape slammed shut the drawer and crept into bed.

"Severus, are you going to open this door?"

Snape jumped. It was Dumbledore, which was very unusual since the headmaster always carried out discussion in the day time. In fact, he had never come to his private chambers before. Whatever it was, it must be too important to leave it for the coming morning. He tossed his blanket aside and grabbed his coat.

Opening the door, Dumbledore did not wait to be invited in as he strode meaningfully into the room with both hands clasped behind his back. He was still wearing his rich red robes saved for special occasion, meaning the dinner tonight. A deep frown was on his forehead like he was just talking a walk while thinking and coincidentally arrived on his door instead of coming in to see Snape for something important. "I'm truly terribly sorry for interrupting, Severus. I see you just about to retire but I've just been told regarding something of great importance."

"I'm listening."

"Have you been talking with Circe?" he said.

"No." Snape said, noticing the urgency in the headmaster's voice. "Has something happened to the girl?"

"The question should be what will happen because of her?" Dumbledore said, looking at Snape in the eye.

Snape uncrossed his arms. "I do not follow."

"Alastor told me that he saw Circe trying to jinx the Goblet of Fire with his own two eyes. What is your opinion of this, Severus?" Dumbledore said.

Snape wasn't sure if he had sensed disappointment or fear in the headmaster's voice but a layer of insecurity was definitely there and even though he appeared calm and composed, Snape knew the mask was hiding the turbulence in his heart. He counted to five before speaking, hoping that the five-seconds silence would give him just enough time to plan his defence. "Sir, with all due respect to you, I find that quite hard to digest since I cannot find any motives or any benefits for the girl if Potter would enter the Tournament. And with this information coming out from a man like Moody, I doubt if we can relay with what he said even though he claimed to see it with his own eyes. Perhaps he was mistaken –"

"He wasn't, Severus. Circe admitted it, she even gave her reason."

"Which is what? I'm delighted to hear it." Snape said, unknowingly rising his voice but soon realised when Dumbledore did not say anything but merely stare at him. He looked away as though embarrassed that he was caught caring for someone other than Lily.

"She said that she has developed a deep affection for Diggory and couldn't bear to see him get hurt. Hence, she was attempting to redraw his submission." Dumbledore allowed the silence to fill in between them for Snape to have a moment to think. "I think we can both agree that she was lying."

Snape looked at him darkly. Why was he finding it so hard to accept the oblivious? It wasn't as if the girl mattered to him or whether she was good or evil, his job was just to prevent her from _being_ evil. "Sir, for whatever reason Circe did what she did, I am sure that it was not to cause intentional harm to Potter." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose, praying that the words did not sound foolish.

"Perhaps we should consult Remus." Dumbledore replied curtly.

"Lupin?" Snape said indignantly after choking for a second. "Why should he get into the picture?"

"If you did not recall, Severus, Remus once said that Circe had mentioned heatedly that Harry has a supportive team while she has to cope with trouble by her own wits. I have a very good reason to think that jealousy is a motive." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Motive? For what? Murder?" Snape crossly. "Sir, I know Circe's style. She will never murder someone out of jealousy unless she was purposely harmed physically. If she was like that, Parkinson and her friends would be long dead already!"

"Why are you always so readily defending her, Severus?" Dumbledore said, walking towards him. "What bond is it that ties you and her?"

"Never say that! Don't ever – say that!" Snape cracked down as he leaned against a table as though his legs were failing him and he could no longer hold himself up. "I am not – I am never –" he let out a desperate cry and pushed over the inkpot and leather-bind books.

Dumbledore placed a hand on his should and Snape felt the heaviness of accusation. "I'm sorry that she is her father's daughter and I know she didn't ask for it but given her unfortunate parentage, we shouldn't be so quick to defend her. We both know yhat she has no care for collateral damage, even if it was innocent lives."

Snape was exhausted but he found remnant of energy sufficient to raise his head and looked full face at Dumbledore. It wasn't that he believed her as innocent, in fact, she was far from it. But after two years, Snape realised that if there is one thing to know about Circe is that she was always three steps ahead from anyone, she knows what others would taken months of analyses to figure it out, she has her resources and her very own guardian angel. Heck, even luck was always on her side. He remembered reading her letter to Lupin in which she had asked suspiciously many questions about the Triwizard Tournament but that doesn't mean that she was finding ways to get Potter into the Tournament. It could be so many other reasons, reasons that even he might not understand even if she tried to explain to him because Snape knew that he does not possess the ability to see deeper into the future to allow him to understand. On the other hand, she might just be as guilty as Dumbledore was so eager to believe in. But there was this Muggle saying "Innocent until proven guilty" which he found to have sense in it.

He shrugged Dumbledore's hand away. "Who in Merlin's teeth gave us the right to judge people, especially the seemingly-evil ones?" he said hoarsely. "Now I would really like to retire. Goodnight, Dumbledore."

Snape left him as he closed the door to the inner chamber. He tossed his coat on a chair and slipped underneath the cover while he kept repeating to himself that he was not on Circe's side either, that he was just being just and open minded. Maybe he was just afraid of the truth, hoping that by repeating the pretense, it would somehow find its way to become true. Because as much as he hate it, Snape had his doubts, doubts that he didn't want to be eliminate but rather dwell in darkness. At least in the dark, his devils would not be able to haunt him with the disparity of disappointment.

* * *

><p>There was never a time where Circe was so utterly shocked that she couldn't find words to speak or her mind just went completely blank. Classes and lectures seemed to breeze through her eyes as she went from one lesson to another but not one grain of word entered her head. Half of her mind was thinking that Moody was playing some sort of game with the intent to confuse her. One minute he was trying to be her best friend and the other trying to back stab her. Well, of course now she knows he was lying all along but did he really think that she was trying to submit Harry into the Tournament or was he just showing how much he hated her? And she was sure that he would go blabbing to Dumbledore and since her last alleged misdeed two years back, Circe dread to think what would the headmaster and her head house would react this time. If they believe Moody like what Circe expected, they were, once again, barking up the wrong tree. Still, since she knew it wasn't her who put in Harry's name, who did?<p>

It was way past her bed time already but she had an appointment. Two and a half sharp, Circe got out from bed. The fire had died and all was quiet. She took a deep breath and felt the sharp stab of the cold night air but enjoyed the freshness on her naked arms. Walking down the spiralling marble staircase, the icy touch on her soles slowly woke her senses to full alert. There was nobody in the common room as expected. Wasting no time, she crept towards the large fireplace. Bending over, she whispered the incantation and a merry fire lit up immediately.

Then she waited while darting around, ensuring there was indeed no one around. Suddenly, there was a soft crack and the burning charcoal seemed to be breaking apart, forming a shape of a face, with blinking eyes and lips that move.

"Remus!" Circe whispered as she looked at the contour of his jaws, recgonizing him. "Can you hear me?"

"Of course." Remus replied, his eyes moving from left to right. "You sure everyone's sound asleep. You could get in real trouble for this."

"Don't worry; I doubt anyone is up studying. But this method of communication is just awesome." Circe gushed excitedly. "I can't believe this is my first time using it. I should have thought about this years ago! Magic is just too amazing!"

"Hush, keep your voice down. Yes, magic is quite amazing. Don't touch me!" he warned her when Circe was going to poke his nose with her finger. "You may see my face blazing in fire and I don't feel a thing but you would. So what is this that you need to discuss about and too important to write?"

Circe took a deep breath, thinking about where to start, what she could say and what secret should be kept. "I suppose you heard about it?" she said slowly.

Remus blinked once and even through the red charcoal, she could see that he was frowning. "Yes, I have. But I don't know why Harry's name turned up. I'm just as clueless as you are."

"What does Sirius think about this?" Circe said, knowing fully that this would startle him.

"Sirius? I haven't been talking to him for –"

"Has anyone told you that you pretty much suck in lying?" Circe cut him short. "As an old friend, it completely understandable if you would want to stay in touch with him even though if the Ministry knew about this, you'd probably be hauled to Azkaban already. Besides, I bet on my life that it was Sirius who told you about Harry."

Remus stared at her. "I have nothing to comment on that –"

"I won't tell a soul, Remus." Circe smiled at him. "Don't worry. Now, what does he think about it?"

Remus was clearly uncomfortable that she knew something so dangerous. "Well, he's up to his toe, that's for sure. I mean, Harry is his god-son after all. But even though this is extremely out of the ordinary, I don't see why you should take such a particular concern over this matter. I am; however, quite relieve to know that _you_ didn't submit your name."

"Everyone thinks that." Circe said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm guessing everyone meaning Dumbledore and Severus. Circe, you must understand that with your nature, they have the right to." Remus said. "But it's good that you proved them wrong."

"Remus, I would have put my name inside the Goblet if school wasn't such a bore." Circe said, waving a hand.

"Hold a minute; are you saying that school is interesting now?" Remus said, staring disbelieving at her.

Something inside told her that she should not have said that. "No, I just meant that..." Circe wailed, shaking her head but could not say further.

"Is something going on, something so exciting that distracted you from the Tournament?" Remus said, sounding more suspicious than ever as he eyes Circe. "Is it a boy?"

"NO!" Circe hollered. "Yes, something is happening in my life but you have absolutely no business in it. And it's definitely _not_ about boys!"

"Alright, I'll respect your privacy." He said, taking a step back.

"Thank you. Can we go back to our main topic?" Circe said annoyed.

Remus did not bother to hide his amusement. "Of course, where were we?"

"I heard that someone suggested an assassination."

"Assassination? Of Harry? That's ridiculous! Peter wouldn't do anything now that he knows that if he gets himself in trouble again, Sirius and I would sniff him out from his hiding place the minute we hear anything suspicious. So besides him, I don't see anyone wanting him dead." Remus said. "Who came up with this idea anyway?"

"Moody?"

He arched his eyebrows. "Really now?"

"Is it like him to say something like that?" Circe quizzed.

"Well..." said Remus, pondering for awhile. "Ever since he retired, Moody was always the paranoid one. You know the dustbin incident. Maybe teaching didn't turn out as exciting and challenging as he thought it would and he just misses the good old times."

"Good old times as in when evil wizards will start blasting you into pieces the minute you're not watching your back?" Circe chided. "That man is psycho, let me tell you that! You know what he said to me the first time we met? He said that the Death Eater I encountered the night of the World Cup would be delighted to torture me to death! What kind of man is he?"

"He said that?" Remus said in disbelief. "That sounds odd."

"And what's that thing he drinks all the time?" Circe whined. "Did you know I actually got a taste of it one time? He got clumsy and a drop or two spilt on the floor. I was curious, you know, so I got down and dip it with my finger and taste it."

"I hope I don't need to tell you how unhygienic that is." Remus said with disgust.

"That's not the issue now. Guess what happened?"

"What?"

"My left hand suddenly had brown spots everywhere and my skin got all pale and thin that a rough hand could easily tear it. I mean, my hand looked like it aged 60 years! Then it just disappeared after 10 seconds or so." Circe said frantically. "At first I thought I was hallucinating or something but now that I think about it again, I'm sure that I wasn't. So what could it be?"

"Lower down your voice, please." Remus whispered sharply. "What does it taste like?"

Circe made a face. "Well, sort of like red wine. A heavy type."

"I don't know but Moody loves red wine, especially the kind that leaves a thick, velvety taste on your tongue." Remus said thoughtfully. "But if we leave Moody out of the picture, it sounds like Polyjuice Potion. A good heavy taste would allow you to remain in your desired appearance for an hour or two so a dip on the finger might last, as you say, a few seconds and only changes a part of the body."

Circe had her eyes wide open. "Are you saying that Moody could have been taking Polyjuice Potion?"

"No." Remus said quickly, clearing her shock. "I meant if we leave Moody out of the picture then –"

"So now you're saying Moody couldn't have been on a Polyjuice Potion?" Circe said.

Remus let out a difficult laugh. "Circe, we're talking about Alastor Moody, the man who was the best Auror during the dark times, the man who caught more than half of the Death Eaters, the man who is wholly against evil! Obviously, he can't be on Polyjuice Potion."

"Remus, why not? I'm not saying that he has done anything bad; I'm saying that something bad was done on him. There's a difference, you know." Circe said, looking intently at him.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Remus was digesting her words. "Are you saying that someone is pretending to be Moody?" But without waiting for her to reply, he chuckled in a way that made Circe wanting to tell him off. "That's even more preposterous as saying that someone put Harry's name into the Goblet so that he might die competing. It's just ridiculously ridiculous!"

It was clear to Circe that anything else she says will only be taken lightly on and it was what she feared the most. She didn't expected Remus to understand but that wasn't why she asked to speak with him in the first place. She needed information, something to shed a light on all the question marks and with Remus laughing at her theory, she acquired something useful.

"I don't mean to make fun of you, Circe. I mean, I am quite astounded that someone put Harry's name into the Goblet but someone walking around in disguise of Moody...that's just plain –"

"Ridiculous, I know." Circe said briskly. "Well, thank you for coming, you really helped me a lot." She smiled.

Remus erased the grin on his face and his eyebrows came together. "How come I feel like I'm the one being fooled here?"

"No one's being fooled, Remus, but one of us _is_ being misled." Circe said with a coy smirk. "And to your original question, yes, something is going on in my life. You may hear it from Dumbledore if he tells you. I'm going to run away, at least by the order of Dumbledore."

"Wait, I don't follow." Remus said, shaking his head. "What are you talking about?"

There was a creak behind Circe and in a quiet room, it sounded almost deafening. Circe wheeled behind but her eyes got used to the fire and she strained her eyes to see through the darkness behind her. There was a shadow that seemed to be shifting about behind the green sofas. Her hand went immediately for her wand and she positioned herself with one knee touching the ground while the other bent against her chest, preparing to sprint at any sign of movement.

"Go." She whispered to Remus but he didn't need any telling. Behind her, the fire was just the crackling merrily as usual. Circe got up; there was definitely someone in the dark. She started to walk sideways, clinging to the wall with her wand pointing frontwards. "Who's there?"

There was a sound of wooden chair scraping on marble floor and a boy with hair that seemed to glow under the ray of the moon stepped into the light.

"Draco." Circe said with a sigh of relief as she lowered her wand. "You frightened the hell out of me."

"What are you doing here?" he said, his eyes darting around as though he was expecting something to spring up at him.

Circe crossed her arm. "Well, I could always ask you the very same question."

Satisfied that nothing hazardous was around, Draco focused his eyes on Circe again. "I heard voices, you were talking to someone, weren't you?" he said accusingly.

"You've looked around, see anybody?"

He didn't answer but his mouth opened then closed like he wanted to say something but finally decided against it. His arm that was resting on a sofa was gripping hard on the material while his other hand hung loosely by his side.

"Nice pyjamas." Circe chirped, hoping to break the silence.

Draco took a quick glance at his royal blue satin dressing gown that revealed a deep V of his naked chest and matching silk pants. When he looked up, there was a hint of confusion on his face that Circe could not understand.

"Is anything the matter, Draco?" Circe asked, untangled her arms and rested them on her waist.

"I just don't get it." He said with furrows on his forehead. "How can someone like you can ever be friends with the likes of them."

"Wow...you sure know how to change the topic." Circe said. "Did you just have a sudden vision or something?"

"You eat with them, you talk with them but you're one of us!" he ignored her question and looked at her as though she was something that would stink for days.

"It's called prejudice, Draco, something I don't think you were born to understand. And I'm not one of you people." Circe replied with a tone to belittle him. "With those silver spoons in your mouth and that haughty attitude, you have the smallest place in the grand scheme of life but I suppose that's not something you're quite bothered with, huh?"

But it was as if he was not listening to her as he just went one speaking. "That's not even the worst part. They actually like you and they behave as though you're like one of them! It's almost sickening to watch you with them!"

Circe let out a sigh. "If it comforts you, only the Weasley are nice to me and it's not even the entire Weasley clan, just the twins and the older brothers...and maybe Mr and Mrs Weasley. And for the record, just like I'm not one of you, I'm not one of them either."

"If you hadn't gotten so close with them, we might actually like you." Draco said, his eyes screwing through hers.

"Don't be daft, Draco." Circe laughed. "We both know that that it the last thing that could ever happen. And I don't even know why we're talking about this at four in the morning!" she said, waving her hands.

Even with him standing a distance away from her, Circe could feel some sort of tension like a coarse rope looping around them in tight knots, tugging them together. It was exacerbated by the way he was looking at her, as though he saw something he had missed all along and now he was studying her because it would only last a few seconds and disappear again. Then, he broke the contact and glanced down at the lush carpet before looking up to her again. This time, he was smiling softly like he knew something about her that she didn't, something that caught Circe off guard. "You appeared in Hogwarts suddenly and were sorted into Slytherin. You are one of us whether you like it or not. We just weren't used to you, give us a month or two, we would have accepted you in our circle."

And with that, he turned and walked away, leaving Circe stunned and speechless. When she finally recollected herself, she was beginning to think that perhaps she was hallucinating about Draco because the boy she had a conversation with could not be him. But there was no use thinking otherwise because by the time Circe went back to the comfort of her bed, she realized that she just had a rare glimpse of Draco that he never showed to anyone before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I think I really don't like Dumbledore in this chapter. But what do you think? Thanks for the previous reviews by the way ;)<strong>_

_**lOVE, Wildreams**_


	14. An Unexplainable Kiss

_**Teehee, teehee, sorry for the late update but I've just finished my exams. Always loved your reviews:)**_

* * *

><p>Circe felt that history does repeat itself. Now it was 'Harry the naughty one' and behind the scene was 'Circe the true culprit' all over again. She was sure Harry would remember the last time he was an outcast when everyone thought he was the heir of Salazar Slytherin (She had a good laugh over that!) since he was never accustom to people besides the Slytherins treating him like someone who had leprosy. Circe, on the other hand, had yet to see any reaction from the headmaster or her head house as neither made any moves or ringing her to their offices. This actually made her more nervous because it was terrifyingly unusual of the both of them. She knew Dumbledore would have believed anything Moody said even if he told him that she had raped the man and Snape was the one always complied with the headmaster. So how come they weren't doing anything about it? Feeling that she doesn't know something that others know about made Circe rather cranky and she wasn't in the mood to talk when Fred rushed to her side while she was making her way to Arithmancy.<p>

"Hey, long time no see." He grinned while catching up with his breath.

"Uh-huh."

"That's a lot of books you're carrying there." He said.

"I'm due for Arithmancy. I'm 10 minutes late already." She replied without consulting her watch.

"Don't know why you bother taking that subject, numbers always seem to be dancing in front up me when I study them." Fred said, laughing at his own joke.

She did not replied and he thought that she wasn't listening at all.

"Right..." Fred said, trying to catch up with her pace. "By the way, you must have heard about Ron and Harry, like it's another World War."

Circe frowned. "The last time something like this happened was between Ron and Hermione and Harry was the middle person."

"Yea, so Hermione is now the middle person. Hey, I can't believe you were listening then." Fred stared at her in amazement.

"Stop staring at me." Circe said, looking straight. "What's up with Ron this time?"

"Well, you know Harry's got into the Tournament and he's a lil' bit of a hero in Gryffindor so I suppose Ron isn't too happy about that." Fred shrugged. "It's typical Ron. I bet they'll make up soon, there's nothing to worry about."

Circe was really trying to pay attention when ahead of her Pansy and her entourage of giggling girls were approaching. All of them were wearing a bright green badge on their left lapel that was glowing with the words 'POTTER STINKS'. "I suppose Ron isn't the only one jealous." Circe said as Pansy suddenly spotted her and came rushing up.

"Today calls for a special deal." Pansy said, eyeing disgustingly at Fred who returned the same gesture. "You are still the Late Bloomer but if you wear this badge throughout the Triwizard Tournament, we promise not the remind you constantly of your tragic state of affairs." She smiled sweetly and took out from a tiny red sack another badge and handed it to Circe like it was her only way of redemption.

Circe lifted her books higher as she felt them slipping down. "I'm due for Arithmancy. I'm _fifteen_ minutes late already." She said indifferently and walked past them.

Pansy stomped her foot in anger, staring at the back of Circe until she disappeared around the corner. "Ugh, that girl! How could she?" she cried with exasperation.

Fred shook his head. "I ask myself that all the time." he said dreamily as he looked into the distance.

Pansy as though realising that her humiliation was witness by a Weasley turned sharply. "Who's talking to you, Weasel?" she hissed acidly.

Fred threw his hand up. "Why are you talking to me? Why are you always trying to vie for my attention?" He said loudly so that everyone passing by the corridor could hear him. He looked up to the crowds, ignoring Pansy vain attempt of denying his allegations. "Every time she crosses my path, she'd keep staring at me as though I'm about to be eaten! She'd talked loudly and looked at my way! Let me tell you good people, this girl right here," he cried out, pointing at Pansy who was wailing in desperation. "This girl is a freak! Get away you monster! Stop touching me!"

"THAT IS NOT TRUE! I WAS NOT STARING AT YOU!" Pansy screamed like a mad woman at Fred who was already running away with a grin on his face. Her face was puffy red and contorted "I HATE THE WEASLEYS! UGGHHHH!" she shrieked and stomped off with her girlfriends fanning her.

* * *

><p>It was a long and tiring day but it got even worse when she received a note from Elphias Doge that was asking her when she was going to get on with the plan of searching for Thor's Gauntlets, which reminded her that she still could not come up with a plan to get suspended. Changing out from her school robes into light shorts and t-shirts, she threw herself on her bed and glanced up at the ceiling. Even until now, she could not think of a reason why Dumbledore or Snape hasn't confronted her with Moody's allegation. If she went up to Snape and ask why, he'd want to know how did <em>she<em> knew about it and Circe had much rather pretend to be in the shadows.

Suddenly the door creaked open and one of Astoria's friend's head popped up. "Your French friend is looking for you. She said come find her at the Durmstrang ship dock."

Circe closed her eyes, thinking what Severine would want with her this time especially since the meeting place was near the Durmstrang ship. She got out of bed and changed into warmer clothing although she really wanted to just snuggle in bed. But it was still early and if it was going to be a double date with some of the Durmstrang boys, she might give it a chance because she really meant when she told Remus that they were hot.

The evening air was cool to the skin that Circe decided to loosen her scarf that she had wound around her neck. Trudging down to the dock, she walked past a few students who were taking advantage of the rare gathering of people from different culture. Those who like sweet, innocent would hang out with Hogwarts students; those who prefers sexy and fun would definitely choose the students from Beauxbatons and those who had an attraction for the rugged, mysterious would be drawn to the Durmstrang boys. Circe hung up head low as a pair of couple that looked to be a Beauxbatons girl and a Durmstrang boy was spotted making out next to a bush. It was clear that they weren't concern about being seen.

At the dock she finally saw Severine with two boys who were clearly from Durmstrang. She was wearing a red top that gave a generous peek of her cleavage when she leaned forwards and denim shorts. The Durmstrang boys were enjoying the view as the three of them were engaging in a humorous conversation judging by how Severing laughed coyly with them. None of them realised Circe was approaching until she tapped Severine's shoulder.

"Hey!" Severine cried excitedly as she leaped forward and gave Circe a bear hug which she returned the gesture reluctantly. "I didn't think you'd come."

Circe tucked her palms into her pocket as a light breeze came by and wondered in amazement how Severine could take the cold. "I decided to socialize a bit." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Good because I have two handsome boys here who are more than willing to spend the entire evening with us." Severine smiled broadly and this was when Circe actually took a good look at the boys. She could not believe what she had gotten herself into.

"This is Nikolai Bushmanov," she introduced a dark haired boy with a smirk on his face. "And this is –"

"Feliks Ivanov." Circe whispered, staring at Astoria's fiancé. Feliks arched his eyebrow and his grinned grew wider until she could see just a little bit of pristine white teeth.

"Vell, I am glad a charming girl like you knows my name. But may I have the honour of knowing yours?" Feliks said with a bow.

Circe wasn't sure what had happened between Astoria and he after Feliks wasn't picked as a Champion but she knew for sure that being seen with him was not going to make her dorm mate happy. "I'm Circe Grace...I share the same dormitory with Astoria Greengrass?" Circe said, hoping he'd get the hint that she really shouldn't be talking to him.

"Who's Astoria?" Severine jutted in.

"Oh, just...a friend of mine. She's really pretty and I thought Feliks would want to get to know a real English rose." Circe said, nodding her head.

Feliks laughed in a way that told her he thought otherwise. "Astoria and I broke up avhile ago. We might have done so earlier if I have had the pleasure of meeting you though." Feliks cooed and without notice, he took her hand and kissed the back of her palm. Circe became spastic at his touch and her eyes widened with shock.

Nikolai smirked when he saw her reaction. "Go slow, my friend. I'm afraid your charming friend here isn't used to such endearments." He teased, tapping Feliks's shoulder.

Circe retracted her hand immediate and threw daggers at Nikolai. "I for one prefer a more civilised introduction that doesn't involve any touching of lips on any part of my body." She replied haughtily, unconsciously rubbing her hand.

"You give me ideas, my little vixen." Nikolai grinned evilly and before Circe could turn him into a rock with the intention of kicking him into the Black Lake, Feliks hushed him and led her aside.

"I'm so sorry about Nikolai. He's just excited to see such a beautiful girl like –"

"Call me beautiful one more time and I will blast your ass sky high until you can see the stars of heaven." Circe hissed while scanning behind him more any of Astoria's minions. "And seeing that you are Astoria's ex-fiancée, I doubly think that it's a bad idea to be engaging in any sort of conversation with you!"

She stomped off but was grabbed by her elbows and suddenly, she was lifted up and found her nose almost touching Feliks's. She could instantly feel the hoarseness of his breath, the colour of his eyes was actually green with a tint of brown hues and there was a small scar just hidden underneath his right eyebrow. Horrified by the intimacy, Circe started to struggle within his grasp; her head couldn't even conjure a single spell. "Let go off me!" she demanded, hoping that they wouldn't attract attention. She could just imagine when Astoria was reported by one of her girlfriends that she was seen in the arms of her ex-fiancé. It was the last thing she wanted in a simple yet secretly dangerous life in Hogwarts. "I said let me go!"

Suddenly, the tight clutch around her loosened and Feliks gently let her down even though she was still firmly in his grasp. "For someone so cocky, you are afraid if my ex-girlfriend sees you with me." He said softly as he tucked her long fringe behind her ear.

"I'm not!" Circe hissed as she continued trying to push him away but to no avail. "By the way, she's your _ex-fiancée_ and I just want my life in Hogwarts to be as painless as possible!"

"So you do know the true story behind us." Feliks chuckled. "You have meant something to her. Even her minions aren't aware of our relationship...or our relationship that was."

"Feliks, if there's one thing I know about self-preservation is to get away from you. And I'm not afraid of Astoria; I just don't want to poke a sleeping dragon." Circe replied back indignantly.

As she kept struggling, he suddenly released her, almost causing her to miss a foot if it wasn't for him catching her. For a moment, Circe was horrified to be stuck in something so awkward and foreign for her. Embarrassed to be actually touching so much with a boy, she couldn't even bring herself to look up to him but when he spoke, he demanded attention.

"Meet me here again tomorrow if you know what's good for you." He said with a hint of a sly grin that only Circe knew too well.

"What? What are you talking about?" Circe said in desperation when she sensed a trick in his words. But he already turned his back, walking towards the Durmstrang ship. His body disappeared inside and she could only sigh, screaming in her head why only the bad things happen to her.

* * *

><p>Circe couldn't pay any attention to classes the whole day but this time it wasn't because of the usual finding ways to kill her father or why the headmaster and her head house hasn't called on her yet. This time and for the first time, it was because of a boy, a silly boy who wanted to play silly games with her. And that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that it just had to happen now! Of all times that she could think of, now! It was precious time and a waste of energy to spend time with some stupid Russian boy who probably couldn't tell the difference between a walrus and a sea lion when she could be snooping around and hopefully getting suspended.<p>

The bell rang and wrecked with nervousness, she slammed her Transfiguration book which drew a frown from Professor McGonagall and stomped out of the class before the stern professor could properly dismiss them. It was her last class for the day while most of the students still had one more period, something Circe was thankful for since this would mean fewer students likely to lurk around the school. She walked along the corridor with certain anxiousness on her face. She never felt like this before and she most certainly could not bring herself to speak of the word that describe what she and Feliks would most likely be doing...that dreaded word, four letters and starting with a 'D'. In her dormitory, she breathe a sigh of relief to find the room empty and quickly changed into the drabbest outfit she could think of, hoping that Feliks would change his mind. She remembered Astoria was particularly quiet the night when the Champions were chosen but she was too occupied with Moody's accusation that she didn't thought much about. It was until she recalled watching her obvious disappointment when Feliks wasn't chosen as Champion for Durmstrang and realised the reason of their break-up.

In ten minutes she was down by the deck, in a pair of jeans too loose for her and a sweat-shirt, standing underneath a tree, looking as miserable as ever. She tried to ignore stares from the foreign students, whom Circe somehow felt that they knew who she was going to meet. She could vividly imagine Feliks telling his friends how he was able to score another girl right after he broke up with Astoria. They would probably bet if he was going to get to kiss her, something Circe sorely hoped he would so that it'll give her a good excuse to curse him off.

"Didn't think you'd make it." Someone said behind her.

"Neither did I." Circe said, turning to Feliks. She really meant what she said if it was the threat he made. "You weren't going to tell Astoria, were you?"

"I won't since you're here now." He grinned and came nearer her. "Admit it Circe, you are afraid of Astoria."

Circe took a deep breath and hoped that this would end as fast as possible. She wrapped her hands around his and started walking, dragging him along. "Well, my name is Circe Louvenia Grace. My mother died and my father is...missing. My favourite music is those you've never heard of. My favourite food is pasta, anything kind of pasta. My favourite subject in school is Defence Against the Dark Arts though I think the government is too tame on the syllabus. I like reading, thinking and I occasionally sing in the shower. Okay, are we done?"

Feliks looked slightly surprised but he quickly recollected himself. He smiled at her. Amused and enjoyed by her method of introduction, he grasped her hand firmer and guided the way leading inside the school. "Very charming, Circe. My name is Feliks Dmitri Ivanov. My parents are both alive and well in Moscow. My favourite music is Magick, the band poster above Astoria's bed. My favourite food is anything edible, I'm not a fussy. My favourite subject is, oddly, Divination. I like having fun with my friends, Quidditch and lounging on the Solemar during the summer in the French Riviera. And no, we are not finish yet."

"But we just concluded that we have nothing in common!" Circe said exasperatedly. "And why are we heading into the school?"

"Why? Are you afraid of being seen?" Feliks chuckled as they ventured into the south courtyard, holding her hand tighter.

Circe tried to wrench out of his grasp, regretting deeply for holding his in the first place. But when a group of Ravenclaw passed by, she immediate stop struggling and ignored their suspicious stares. "What are you thinking?" she hissed at him when they disappeared. "You're doing this on purpose! Let me go!"

"Stop struggling or you'll attract even more attention." He said softly in her ears. "Besides, I just wanted to see if you are afraid of us being seen. Apparently, you are."

Just then the last bell rang and within seconds, students were coming out from their classes and the once peaceful courtyard was slowly filled with the buzz of afterschool. Circe froze inside, shocked that she was caught in such a situation. When Feliks chuckled and stroke her forearm, she flinched at his touch but there was nothing she could do about it. She knew the students passing by were watching them with great curiosity and with her personality of a natural loner and Feliks's physical appearance of a James Bond, Circe did not blame them one bit. The only person she was blaming was herself, to agree with this stupid date with Astoria's ex-fiancé. But now wasn't the time to whine, she had to quickly get this over with.

"What's a Solemar?" she said, staring in the air, shutting off the whispers from another gang of girls from Hufflepuff.

"Pardon?" Feliks frowned, leaning closer to her.

"What's a Solemar?" she repeated again. "You said you lounge on it during the summers.

"Oh, it's a yacht I charter for my friends and me. I'd love to bring you along some day. It is truly a magnificent yacht; we could go skinny dipping together." He said with a gleam in his eyes.

"You don't own it?"

"Own what?"

"The yacht."

"Oh, sadly no. Though I wish I did. But my family could afford 3 months so that counts a lot. Am I not rich enough for you?" he chuckled; a sound Circe was tired of hearing.

"So you just book it from an agency or something?"

"It is owned by a rich Russian Muggle but he doesn't really care about it. You could say he chucks his yacht to the company to manage it." He shrugged. "I didn't know you have such interest in yachts."

"I don't. Just trying to make conversation and get time to pass as quick as possible." She replied, her lids drooping down to the floor.

The noise and laughter drowned out Feliks reply and but it was apparent that he wasn't concern that Circe wasn't having a good time. Still, amid the buzz, Circe could distinctly tell apart the sound of footsteps charging coming towards her direction. The crowd ahead part like the Red Sea, suggesting someone of great popularity or perhaps generating enough fear among the students in Hogwarts.

Then she saw him and he didn't look too happy.

"Draco?"

The boy with bleach blonde hair did not say anything but his face was contort with a certain expression that told Circe he was displeased about something but trying very hard to hide it. His Slytherin uniform was crisp and clean, probably the result of the work of his personal house-elf. Though she noted the badge Pansy had wanted to offer her on his right lapel, the one that say 'Potter Sucks'. His two minions, Crabbe and Goyle, were clutching their chest, panting and gasping for air; clearly they were not as fit as their boss.

"What?" she demanded. It wasn't that she didn't like Draco standing still and silent in front of her, yes, she didn't like it but it was the fact that his presence attracted even more people and Feliks and her were now the centre of attention.

"A Durmstrang? Are you joking?" Draco patronized.

"Am I what?" Circe said, shaking her head. "Draco, I don't understand you."

"First the Weasley twin and now some Russian kid? You certainly have an exceptionally bad taste in the opposite sex, I can see that. Has he slobbered all over you yet or are you both waiting for the heat of the moment?" Draco said sharply.

"I would take back what you just said Malfoy, if I were you." Feliks stepped in dangerously, drawing out his wand.

"I see you are acquainted with my name, Ivanov. I'm glad because the next time you find yourself suddenly blabbering like a hyena, you'll know who's behind that antic." Draco sneered.

Feliks wasted no breathe and wanted to leap after him if it wasn't for Circe blocking the way. His nose was flaring and his vein on his temple was throbbing but Draco, almost three years younger than him not to mention lacking in physical attributes, did not seemed deterred but his eyes were firmly on Feliks.

"Okay, this is getting crazy." Circe said steadily, with a hand on Feliks chest firmly pushing him away while looking at her housemate. "Draco, I don't know why are we talking about this of all times since we hardly talk, in fact, we never talk and now you're telling me what kind of boys I should date? Are you the one joking? Secondly," she said, now turning to Feliks, who was now slightly more composed. "This is stupid. I don't care if you tell Astoria about us because nothing happened. Hell, you could shout to the world that we're dating and let's see who'd believe you."

"You'd listen to this boy?" Feliks raged and spat a long rant of Russian that obviously no one could understand except for himself.

Circe gave a strong shove. "I had had enough of this. The both of you are nuts! I think I should like to retire, thank you!" and she stomped out of the area, pushing her way through the crowd. She could feel thousands of eyes drilling behind all over her body. The feeling of being watch was so intense that she found the nearest door and escaped into an empty classroom. She let out a deep breath of relief when the sharp stabs disappeared instantly. Looking around the room, Circe made a promise to never be stupid enough and get herself trap in such a situation. She was attracting too much attention and she was supposed to stay low. It was Professor Snape's first instruction to her when she first stepped into Hogwarts. She had been staying low until recently that is. No doubt Astoria would hear about Feliks and her and Pansy would not be too happy to know that Draco has been talking to her.

Outside the door, Circe could faintly hear the usual drone as if everything was back to normal. Drawing a deep breath, she opened the door and peeped outside, half expecting everyone to be staring at the door. But no one was outside the door. In fact, when Circe opened the door wide, she could see that they were all crowding at the corridor, watching something that obviously attracted a lot of attention. Curious, she walked towards them, shoving her way into the pack of bystanders.

Suddenly, the students were ducking, scrambling out of the way as though something was going to explode.

"Harry!" a girl said warningly. She couldn't see who.

"Go on, then, Potter. Moody's not here to look after you now – do it, if you've got the guts –" That voice she recognized.

Then someone shouted a spell. "_Furnunculus!"_

"_Densaugeo!_" Malfoy screamed.

Circe ran through the students who were backing away and caught a glimpse of jets of light rocketing from nowhere, hitting each other in mid-air and ricocheting off at angles. Someone cried out, another whimpered.

The way was clearer and Harry was staring vehemently at Draco who in turn was shooting daggers at him. Ron rushed towards Hermione, who was covering her mouth with a look as if she was going to throw up. But after a few seconds, it was evident what was happening to Hermione. Her front teeth were growing at an alarming rate and soon it was as large as a beaver's. Both Harry and Ron were huddling around Hermione, trying to get her up to her feet so that they could rush her to the hospital wing. But the minute she felt her tremendously large front teeth, she practically went berserk. To her left, Goyle was bellowing in pain with his hand on his nose, which was now covered with large, sickly-looking boils. Crabbe was hovering around him, panicking at the sight of something very ghastly. Though Draco looked quite frustrated that his spell went off target.

Behind her Circe heard gasps and then a soft but deadly voice. A voice she seldom hears now and thoroughly misses the sound of it. Snape, at last, has arrived at the scene. "And what is all this noise about?"

The Slytherins clamoured around him to give their explanations. But his large, dark eyes scanned the area but when he spotted her standing there, his eyes froze.

Circe widened her eyes. "I have nothing to do with this." She said, defending herself quickly.

He seemed to accept her reason and shifted his eyes to Malfoy. "Explain." He simply said.

Something clicked.

Malfoy's mouth was forming words after words, Harry was talking too but Circe couldn't hear anything, in fact, the idea forming in her head was drowning out everything else. Everything was in slow motion, time almost stood still. Until now, the answer was so simple, so pure and simple and she needed someone to demonstrate for her to get her to realise it. Circe shook her head as she faced the sky. Joy and relief could hardly describe her feelings right now. When her five senses were coming back, Snape was looking coldly at Hermione and spoke with his silkiest voice. "Let's see. Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention each for Potter and Weasley. Now get inside or it'll be a week's worth of detention."

Circe smiled to herself. It would almost be the same only instead of point deduction and detention; it would be worth a suspension. She had to thank someone, she just had to because if this hadn't happened, she would still be wondering and racking her mind like a mad woman.

Snape was staring at her with a strange look in his eyes. But she didn't care, not at that moment. Her eyes moved and landed on Draco. He was flashing the badge at Harry, his eyes gleaming with satisfaction. She slowly made her way towards him or at least that was what she thought she was doing but in reality, she was sprinting towards him.

Draco was still eyeing devilishly at Harry as Harry was exiting the courtyard with Ron and Hermione when someone leapt on him. He staggered behind but caught his balance just in time. "What the –"

"Oh, Draco! Thank you thank you so much!" Circe was whispering excitedly in his ear as her arms hugged his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. "I'd never think about it if it wasn't for you!" Suddenly, she was kissing him fully on his lips and as fast as it happened, Draco watched her untangle herself from him and was running away. He hadn't a chance to say anything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I did say it would have romance in it, didn't I. I suppose it's no surprise who is involve now. Hope you<strong>_ **_enjoyed reading it just as I have writing it. For the record, Solemar is a real yacht owned by billionaire Mikhail Prokhorov. You can check out the website at **solemar**.com . I literally cannot believe such luxury even exists. Wish I could marry the owner. Sigh...anyway thank you in advance for your reviews :D_**

**_lOVE, Wildreams_**


	15. School Attack

**_Here's the next chapter:D_**

* * *

><p>Pansy would give the world to have Circe be removed from the surface of earth. Because how could a freak like her caught the attention of a totally hunky Durmstrang when she couldn't even fully get Draco talk for more than five minutes with her? Granted she was his girlfriend, well, unofficially of course but it doesn't matter since he didn't deny it when she told her parents about him even though he hadn't introduce her to his parents when they bumped to each other at Diagon Alley to get their new school things. In fact, they hardly said a word that day. Pansy was looking at her fingernails after a spa time when she walked right up to Draco. He had turned around and his sleeves brushed against her red nails which were still wet. She wanted to scream but seeing that it was her boyfriend, she merely told him off lightly and asked where his parents were. But the boy merely muttered "Oh, it's you." and speeded off, he hadn't even done the gentlemanly way of introducing her to his mother, he couldn't even manage a "Hey" or "I missed you so much, Pansy".<p>

And the worst of the bit of gossip she heard was that, Draco actually talked to Circe like he was jealous of her dating that Durmstrang boy! She had half a mind to track down that girl and throw a Fattening Spell at her but she knew she should keep her cool if she wanted to show Draco how unaffected she was, maybe ignoring him for a while would teach him a lesson for treating her so...unaffectionate-like.

"He doesn't really pay you any attention anyhow. How are you going to ignore him if he doesn't even talk to you?" someone said and that blew up her dream bubble. She could not believe she had said her thoughts out loud.

"That it not true!" she barked as she hit the table with her fist. "Draco just has a hard time with Harry and all that! You, Lucy, are not allowed to sit with us for the rest of the week until you've come to your senses!"

Lucy grudgingly took her plate and edged further away from them. The rest of the girls were quiet and concluded that Pansy wasn't in such a good mood so they ate their breakfast in silence while fully aware that she was smashing her pudding with great hatred.

"If you want to cast that Fattening Spell on her now's your chance." Lucy suddenly spoke. All eyes were looking at the entrance of the Great Hall and they followed Circe's figure as she settled at the farthest end of the table and hurriedly chomped down her unbuttered toast.

Pansy didn't say anything but she didn't have to. She got up with pure anger on her face and strode up to her with her wand out. Her chest was heaving up and down and she didn't even realised that she couldn't control her breathing anymore. In fact, she was hyperventilation so hard that when she finally stood behind Circe, she couldn't say a word without her lungs tightening, forcing her to suck in more air.

Circe finished her toast and turned around. "Oh, it's you." She said nonchalantly and rushed past her, as though she was already late for a class when in fact, the bell hasn't rung yet. Pansy was still hyperventilating when her girlfriends came to her side.

"Pansy, are you alright?" they asked her but Pansy was controlling the burst of fire inside her that kept on raging. Why does everyone merely say that three words? That three sickening words? Finally when Madam Pomfrey had fixed her hyperventilation, Pansy vowed that by the end of that day, she would have a word with Circe and she'd get physical if she has to.

* * *

><p>"You still aren't talking to him, I suppose?" Hermione asked quietly?<p>

"Nope." Ron answered flatly.

"You know it's been like two weeks now."

"Yep."

They were heading towards the empty patch where Hagrid was waiting for his students. Usually Harry would join the both of them but since the quarrel he had with Ron, he told Hermione that they should go on without him, which suited Ron just fine. There were days like when Hermione would go on and on about what she had learnt in Professor Vector's class, Ron couldn't remember why he was angry at his best friend in the first place – until he recalled the mini celebration Gryffindor had in conjunction with Harry as one of Hogwarts's champion. He knew why but he never dared admit it to Hermione. It'll just make him look more of a fool. Even within his family Ron felt he never quite stood out. There was Bill who got one of the most exciting job as a Curse Breaker, Charlie who got an even more exciting albeit dangerous job in Romania as a Dragonologist, Percy who achieved his dream of working for the Ministry, Fred and George, well, they got enough attention from Filch and their mother for all the pranks they've pulled, plus, they're very likeable among his house mates and lastly Ginny, who got fame after being captured by Tom Riddle, which left him, Ronald Weasley, who has done nothing that would receive any recognition from anyone. Of course, he knew that it doesn't really matter so long as he has a happy family and best friends who would go to hell and back again just for him. But it failed to hinder the darker feelings inside him of having a friend who if he stood right next against, no one would see him.

He made Hermione think that he was angry because Harry didn't tell him that he was going to submit his name. He didn't believe that of course, it was just an excuse so that she wouldn't lecture him about what matters and what doesn't. He didn't want to hear it now.

"Hey Circe!" Hermione cried out as she left Ron's side.

He looked up. The Slytherin girl was at the end of the corridor, coughing away, making wheezing sounds as though she caught Whooping cough. She was covering her mouth with her sleeves and he winced, thinking about all the germs on her robes. Hermione was running to her now and Ron wished she wasn't so fond of Circe. Then again, Hermione wasn't exactly her friend either. It was more of a one sided friendship and he couldn't remember the girl being nice to anyone.

Ron stood a distance away, waiting for Hermione who seemed to be really concern about her cough. Soon, she was trotting back to Ron with a frown on her forehead.

He put a palm up before she could say anything. "I don't want to know anything about that girl and you should know that by now."

Hermione still looked concerned. "Who do you hate most now, Harry or Circe?"

"Both." He replied heatedly.

"Well, she should really see Madam Pomfrey and with the snow coming, I fear she might –"

"Don't want to hear about it, Hermione!" Ron interrupted her as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder. "Now can we get to Hagrid's class?"

"Fine." Hermione grunted.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was <em>not<em> in a good mood. The night before, he was too engrossed over the thought of Circe pouncing on Malfoy and kissing him! On his lips! It was very unlike her and he couldn't think why she was very unlike herself that day. He had called up the boy and gave him a stern warning that such a foolish action would not be tolerated but Malfoy was equally confused as to why she had kissed him. Snape believed him. The boy has never spoken to her before and the last time he checked, Circe was still the freak of Slytherin and freakhood was contagious.

"Sir, you don't think she had given me some sort of poison, do you?" he had asked.

Snape called him a fool and warned him not to read any rubbish which frustrated the boy quite much. Malfoy assured him that it was only a thought and exited his office. Snape resumed to his thoughts and because of that he had woken up this morning to realise that his usual black robes were not ironed and laid out like he'd do every night. So grudgingly, while waiting for the kettle to boil, he whisked his wand and got his robes ironed. And just as much as the thought of Circe kissing a boy, the fact that she might or might not have slipped Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire still wasn't in his mind daily and even though Dumbledore seemed not to be doing further regarding the allegation, he would bet his entire career that the headmaster was still thinking a lot about it. Maybe he had made some enquiries, maybe he was just bidding his time for Circe to do something stupid so that his point was proven; that she was dangerous and unpredictable. Snape does not deny any of those traits but that doesn't mean she tried to kill Potter. She was dangerous but only to her enemies and Potter was hardly her enemy. If she was going to kill him, she would have had been done with Parkinson first. And Parkinson wasn't dead yet.

Then there was the other thing that contributed to his moodiness. His ingredient cupboard wasn't right. Potion may not be his first choice of subject to teach but hell, he was excellent in it. So he took particular care of his ingredients, they were all arranged in two compartments: the right was plant ingredients while the left was animal ingredients and each of the ingredients were arranged in alphabetical order. If that doesn't impress on his devotion to his teaching, he even remembered how much is left of each ingredient which he found it very helpful when it was time for stocking up since he wouldn't have to rummage through the cupboard. The problem now what that Devil Snare's was definitely more than half a bottle since Saturday and he had an acute memory that his jar of squashed hyena's heart was not empty. Snape always relied on his good memory so it irked him to think that he had forgotten that two of his many ingredients needed stocking up unless someone has been raiding his cupboard which was _nearly_ impossible. The reason it was nearly impossible was that only Circe could undo the charm that kept his door locked and granted, if she would need those ingredients, the only place she could get them was from his cupboard since hyenas don't exist in Great Britain except in zoos. Still, he couldn't conjure the image of Circe brewing over a cauldron since Potion was not really her forte even though she could pass through some of the more complicated potion if she put her full effort in it.

So she couldn't have done it. Then again, she was unpredictable so there was really no saying.

His coffee was bitter and he burnt his toast. Indeed, Snape was really not in a good mood so he gave the first years a very hard time this morning and the sixth years a nightmare during the late morning.

"Nazim, unless you have a congenital problem that affected your capability of writing, kindly part your Rs and Ns so that they don't look like Ms!" he snapped and swatted the boy's head with his essay.

"So when they say you can beat a bludger that is coming at you in the speed of lightning, why can't you chop up your tarantula legs which are lying on your cutting board _inanimate_?" he barked at another sixth year who was also a Beater. It was safe to say that everyone wanted to die during potions and the first years were probably writing to their parents how the school hired a monster to teach potions.

He had a break after the sixth years and Snape was striding down the corridor back to his private chamber for another cup of coffee that he hoped wouldn't be bitter this time when he was stopped by a girl he did not recognize. She was giggling as she laid a hand on his arm and started rattling away in French. That was when he realised it was a Beauxbatons. He didn't know what she was doing in the corridor during school hours when she was supposed to be in the carriage, if you could call the gigantic pumpkin a carriage and he couldn't understand a single word she was blabbering.

"If it hasn't occurred to you yet, miss but I cannot understand your language." He said coldly and brushed off her hand.

The girl seemed to be blushing or maybe it was the overloaded make-up. "Pardon! Sometimes, I forget zat I'm in the Great Britain." She said and laughed at her own foolishness. "But I waz looking for a Professor Snape, perhaps you can 'elp me?" was he imagining or did the girl just bat her eyelids like ten times?

"And who is it that is looking for him?" he said suspiciously as his eyes drew together.

"Oh, pardon, I forget to introduce myself. I'm Severine Monceaux, from Beauxbatons." She said too sweetly and picked her skirt up to curtsy.

Snape was very uncomfortable and his eyes darted around to see if anyone witnessed a girl picking up her skirts for him. Thankfully, there were none. "If you have any problem whatsoever Miss Monceaux, I highly suggest you speak with Madam Maxime. I'm sure –"

"But she will never understand ma problème!" the girl started to squeal in fear as she put her hands together – was she begging?

Snape went tense; he wasn't used to girls or anyone as a matter of fact, to be pleading for his help. In short, he didn't like the thought to be the white knight in shiny armour whose job is to come to the aide of the damsel in distress but the girl was crying now and she was speaking French again as she got more and more distress.

"Girl, get hold of yourself!" but she was suddenly falling to her feet as though they couldn't support herself any longer. Against his better judgement, he grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her up and suddenly, she flung herself into his arms.

It was like a joint reflex and in an instant, Snape shoved her. He didn't care if she was on the verge of dying but hugging a teacher was completely out of the ethics. "I do not understand what is the nature of your affliction but close proximity with a faculty staff is highly inappropriate and –"

Then there was an explosion.

Severine scream and ducked into his embrace. This time, Snape believed in her fear. "Grab my hand!" he said tightly and she held onto his grip as though her life depended on it. Ironically, he thought to himself, he didn't have much choice this time but to be the dreaded white knight in shiny armour.

* * *

><p>Seamus Finnegan felt lucky for feeling sickly that morning. It wasn't that he hated Transfiguration but McGonagall can be such a pain in his ass. Personally, he didn't care if his owl became a dog with brown feathers instead of fur. Besides, he could easily keep his baby sister quiet better with a brown-feathered dog than that squeaking doll his mother got for her. He said this to McGonagall and she immediately poured rants down in him as though what he said didn't make sense. Then, when she was finished with him, she walked pass Hermione but before she could praise her work, he started coughing so hard that a few others edged away from him. McGonagall commanded him to the hospital wing before he 'coughs his lungs out'. Seamus wanted to tell her that she wasn't making any sense because it was very unlikely for him to actually do that but he couldn't even speak with the coughing. So instead of saying his opinion, he rushed out of class and headed straight to Madam Pomfrey.<p>

"Just a nasty cough, it seems. Another girl from Slytherin came in too, same thing as well." Madam Pomfrey said drily as she handed him a cup of something green. "Rest well, Mr Finnegan and you'll be better in a jiffy."

"Sick leave?" he enquired.

"Oh, definitely." She said, nodding her head vigorously. "I'll write to Professor McGonagall, don't you worry. You just right up to bed now."

Seamus smiled and dashed back to McGonagall's class. She didn't like the class being interrupted so she took off her glasses and stared at him intently. "Yes, Mr Finnegan? Are you better now?" she said tersely.

"I got a sick leave." He said, trying to hide his smile.

"Very well. Take your things, you may leave." She said and resumed teaching.

Seamus with his bag slung behind his shoulder decided to cross the East Courtyard; it was a faster way back to his dormitory. It was a chilly day and he wrapped his yellow and red scarf tighter around his neck. There was a couple of students sitting on the marble bench, talking and discussing homework, reading a magazine, gossiping. But there was someone else; she was looking out to the mountains. Seamus couldn't see her face but he didn't care either. He got a sick day leave and would be able to catch with all of Snape's homework that he was so behind now.

Suddenly, there was a deafening burst and he felt himself knocked forward by a strong force. There were screams and the sound of spells being cast. The smoke and dust clouded his vision and it wasn't long before he could see a Ravenclaw girl lying not far from him. Her eyes were close and he wasn't sure if she was breathing. He wasn't sure whether he was breathing either until he felt his lungs on fire and quickly took in a deep breath. He rushed to his feet. Chaos was all around as the students were running in all directions and most of the marble bench were not only unoccupied, they were blasted to pieces. The smoke made his nose itched like it had a bug inside it and he couldn't stop coughing again. His eyes stung and watered. He turned around because in all the smoke and chaos, he had a case of amnesia for a moment and forgotten which way was the corridor he should ran to to get himself far away from here.

When he wiped away the tears and tolerate the pain, he opened his eyes again and the girl from Slytherin, the one who parachuted straight into second year in Hogwarts. Of course, behind her were other students too, running around looking for cover. The only reason she stood out like a sore thumb was because unlike the others, she wasn't screaming, she did not look like she was panicking or showed any sign of fear and distress, in fact, she looked completely bored.

But what made Seamus noticed her most was that she was wielding her wand and it was raised up, pointing straight at him.

He didn't think why she was pointing her wand at him or why she went on a killing rampage, all he knew was to run as far as his legs could take him. Before Seamus Finnegan could change his mind about feeling lucky that morning, something stung on his back and all was darkness.

* * *

><p>Fred was hiding his sniggering as best as he could. George was cowering behind his book and instead of controlling his laughter; he was more of lowering the volume of his chuckle. If it wasn't mixing Professor Flitwick's favourite Honey-Milk Nougat with his and George's invention of the week: Nosebleed Nougat and the hilarious sight of the professor pointing his wand on his nose, trying in vain to fix the ever-flowing nose bleed, Charms was usually a dreary two periods on Mondays.<p>

Failing to control his nose bleed, Professor Flitwick announced to the class that he was going to the hospital wing and instructed Alicia Spinnet to help Dorothy Moore to see Madam Pomfrey too since the poor girl was on the verge of fainting the minute the she sniffed the metallic smell that was now reeking the classroom.

"Do your notes," Professor Flitwick reminded them as he stuffed tissues into his large nostrils. "Don't waste precious time."

It was just another thirty minutes to lunch break and he and George were thinking of sneaking to Hogsmeade to get more supplies for the making of their various inventions which were running low mostly due to their high demands. From what they were looking at, by the end of this year, they would have a heavy sum of money enough to at least get a small place at Diagon Alley.

The rest of the class were thankful for the prank they pulled, even the Slytherins were secretly grateful even though they'll never admit it for none of them actually have the guts to pull off something like what Fred and George could do. So for the rest of the thirty minutes, no one even had in mind to take notes or resume any sort of self-directed learning. Instead the minute Professor Flitwick left the room, they immediately dispersed into their respective groups, talking and gossiping about whatever that was the hottest topic, which was still about the Triwizard Tournament, about Harry being able to compete and the article Rita Skeeter wrote regarding him and his painful moments when recalling about his parents. Fred and George knew that it was all rubbish but to the rest, it was something very interesting to delve into.

Suddenly, someone flung the door wide open. Everyone froze, expecting a teacher but instead it was Alicia Spinnet, looking scared and her voice was quivering. "Someone's attacking the students! Quick, come!" and then she was gone.

Everyone remained frozen for just a second before Fred and George simultaneously got up and rushed outside to see what was really happening. At the corridor, everyone was running away from the East Courtyard. They were screaming, yelling and pushing each other, frantically trying to get ahead as quick as possible. The girls were crying hysterically and none of them were capable of providing an explanation to them when George stopped one of them. They were just too frightened to say anything; they only wanted to get away. The place was in such a chaos that Fred had an idea of a troll running loose again like it happened in his third year. Then he caught Padma Patil among the screaming river of people. She was like the rest of them, tears streaming down as she fought her way through when someone stepped on the hem of her robes. She almost tripped down if it wasn't for Fred who came rushing.

"Padma, what happened?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes; Fred wondered whether she could even see her way clearly. "I don't know! I was just walking with my sister when someone screamed and there were jets of light spilling out of nowhere! Some of them hit the students and they just dropped to the ground!" she was sobbing even harder now and no matter how Fred dried her eyes with his scarf, they just kept streaming down that he gave up completely.

"Did you see who was it?" George pressed on.

Padma shook her head. "They're dead! They're all dead! Even Seamus and –"

There was a deafening sound, an explosion. Smoke and debris were flying, filling the corridor. The screams got louder and everyone was practically losing their heads as they ran amok.

Fred looked at George who looked back at his brother. They drew out their wands, nodded to each other and fought through the current of students. It was like pushing back an elephant that was already bending on moving forward. Ahead of them, they saw Moody already rushing towards the scene and he too had the same problem as them: the throng of panic-stricken students.

When they finally arrived at the entrance of the East Courtyard, it was in ruins. Most of the alcoves were destroyed and the large broken pieces of stone and bricks were lying scattered around. The statue of a mermaid with a jug of water in the middle of the courtyard now lost her head and the end of her tail. Patches of the grass were on fire and just as Padma had said, they were at least five bodies and one of them they could see was Seamus Finnegan, sprawled on the steps, his face facing down. But those didn't really shocked them to their toes, it was the dark-haired girl, clad in her Slytherin uniform which was now ruffled and dirty, her wand was in her hand by her side, her eyes were dark as black and there were no shine in them. She was quite oblivious to the chaos around her that she had caused or the bodies as she stepped over Seamus with her chin up.

"Fred, it's Circe." George stated the obvious. "And she's coming towards us."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, first off, forgive me for any grammatical mistakes because currently I'm back at my campus and my beta reader just finished her exams and is now blasting the computer with Mafia. And I'm more interested in updating a new chapter than making sure the grammar. But anyway how, hope you guys enjoyed it :)<em>**

**_lOVE, Wildreams_**

**_Ps: Can't wait for Skyrim!  
><em>**


	16. The Runaway

Snape, with a twist of Severine's arm, shoved her behind him as they were crouching low. From where they were hiding, he could spot at least three bodies sprawled across the lawn. His mind was running through, thinking who, with a rational reason, would want to attack the school and thinks that he could get away from Dumbledore. He could think of none.

The French girl behind her was quivering and rambling in her native language. Snape tilted his head slightly and hushed her but she was still talking non-stop as she grasped his arm tightly and shook them, almost severing the circulation to his brachial artery. He didn't particularly care that she was holding onto him for dear life but her tedious prattle could expose the both of them to the attacker and Snape was in no position in defending himself and the girl as well as duelling at the same time.

"Would you just hold your tongue for just a bloody minute?" he hissed at her.

"Non! Vous ne comprenez pas!" She kept babbling on, shaking his arm harder. "C'est elle! C'est ella!"

Snape didn't have the time to provide any emotional support. He eyes were still darting around but he couldn't see the assailant anywhere but he would have prowled around if it wasn't for the fact that she'd scream the minute he left her and he certainly could not do that with a damsel clearly in distress.

"Listen to me, child! Stop your senseless wailing if you want to stay alive!" he hissed louder without turning to her. "And if it still hasn't gotten into that thick head of yours, I don't understand French!"

But the girl came shaking his arm as though he hadn't even spoken. "Professeur Snape! Vous ne m'écoutez pas! C'est Circe!"

"For the love of God, would you shut – what?" he whirled around with his eyes wide. "What did you just say?"

Severine stood up just a little and pointed at the large marble pillar that was out of the view from where Snape was bending low. " C'est Circe et elle va attaquer ce garçon! La-bas! La-bas!"

Snape peered over and the sight was simply unbelievable. It locked his jaws, he couldn't speak, he couldn't move. It felt as though someone jinxed him and made him paralysed from head to toe. He watched as Circe walked over Finnegan's body with her wand up, steadily making her way towards one of the Weasley twins. Circe was the attacker. She killed those students. Suddenly in his mind, Dumbledore words kept replaying again and again. The headmaster was right after all, he couldn't trust her, not the daughter of the enemy, not when she had committed a murder before. Still...

"Professeur Snape! What arr you waiting for?" The French girl gave his a tough shove. "Stop 'er!"

The push woke him up indeed and without another thought, Snape leaped from behind the corridor and sprinted towards Circe. With his whole body weight, he threw himself on her and floored her to the ground. Quickly, he cast out ropes that bound around her wrist and her ankles, her wand was knocked out from her grasp. Snape expected struggles or a punch on the face but shockingly, when he turned her over, she was unconscious.

"Professor Snape!" Fred Weasley cried as he hurried over.

"What happened?" Snape spoke with a surprising calm voice as he placed three finger pads on Circe neck. "Come on, speak up."

"Well, Angelina said that someone was attacking the students at the East Courtyard so Fred and I came to investigate." George said when his twin brother couldn't seem to manage a word. "We were on our way when the explosion came. Then we when arrived...well, we saw Circe coming towards us...and-and you came along, sir."

Snape looked up to see the mess. "Weasleys, identify the rest of the bodies please." He said curtly.

George was hesitantly for just a bit but he got up and walked towards the body at the farthest end. He didn't need to turn the body over to know that it was Colin Creevy, the boy that was always admiring Harry.

"She was under the Imperius Curse, I tell you." Fred suddenly spoke out, his voice breaking. "Cir-Circe wouldn't do this! She wouldn't!"

Snape studied her pale face, the dribble of sweat on her temples, wetting her long fringes. She looked so tired and even in her dreams, she was still frowning; the skin on her forehead folded like membrane.

"Professor, we need to find out who's jinxing her before he gets away!" Fred kept saying.

Severine appeared with a gasp as she covered her mouth. "Mon dieu!"

Suddenly, George cried out. "They're not dead!"

The three of them looked at him, confused. Just then, Dumbledore, McGonagall and the headmaster of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang appeared along with the entire throng of Hogwarts' teaching staffs. They greeted the sight with more gasp and utter silence except for Dumbledore, who reached over to the body of Seamus Finnegan.

"Severus, what happened?" McGonagall spoke in a tight voice.

"Severine, ma chere!" Madam Maxime cried as she hurried towards her student and brought her into her embrace. "Etes-vous d'accord?"

Professor Karkaroff was too dumbfounded as he rubbed his chest uncomfortably.

"But they're not dead!" George shouted again and hurried to the next body and bend down to examine it. "They are – they're just sleeping!"

The situation was tense and nobody spoke for a few seconds as they just stared at the bodies while George went from one to the other, saying again that they were just sleeping. The others just stood still like a statue with their face also as pale as chalk. The winter chill was already seeping in but if anyone felt a shudder it was because five bodies laid on the ground, sprawled like star-fishes.

"Will someone explain what is going on?" McGonagall demanded, her voice shaking. "Severus, say something!"

Snape only stared down at Circe but he could feel the heavy gaze of Dumbledore on him. He knew how the situation looked, still there was a sense of control he had because there was something not quite right here.

"Severus!" McGonagall shrieked now.

"Calm down, Minerva." Someone spoke. All eyes now whirled around to see Moody leaning against one of the broken pillars. He was slugging down from his flask as though it was the most appropriate response to the sight of bodies lying around.

Karkaroff seemed to found his voice when he spoke in an angry tone. "Come now, Moody! Speak up if you know something!"

"Oui! My student could almost be killed!" Madame Maxime also demanded. "Dumbly-dorr, Beauxbatons would like an explanation at once!"

"The answer is simple." Moody said casually as he placed his flask inside his coat again. "Innocentius Rabbidus potion."

Snape chuckled softly but in the midst of such a ghastly situation, it sounded as loud as thunder.

"Severus!" McGonagall cried. "How can you find this so amusing?"

"I believe he has realised the answer as to why some of his ingredients are missing." Moody said as he walked towards them now and in his hand was a tiny blue bottle. "The problem is how this potion got into her system. Her bag was lying around so I took the liberty to searched it."

"You mean someone poisoned Circe?" Fred spoke out loud, staring at the bottle.

"Unless she took it by herself." Moody shrugged.

McGonagall put her hands on her waist. "Are you just mad, Moody? Why would anyone willingly drink it? Besides, the Innocentius Rabbidus potion is not some simple concoction easily brewed by a fourth year!"

"Silence!" Dumbledore said loudly and with the power of his authority, no one spoke. "Madam Pomfrey, get these students into the hospital wing immediately. Severus, come with me to my office and the rest," he said, emphasizing the last word, seeing that Moody was going to speak again. "And the rest of you, please find some order in the school again."

And with that he walked off.

* * *

><p>"What was missing?" Dumbledore asked as he stormed into his office.<p>

"Devil's Snare and squashed hyena's heart, sir." Snape replied coolly as he followed the headmaster. "And if I may say this, headmaster, I don't find how drinking an Innocentius Rabbidus correlates to putting Potter's life in danger."

"So you do think that Circe stole those ingredients and made that potion?"

"Yes but I'm sure that there's a harmless albeit irrational reason behind it." Snape said calmly as he stared expectantly at Dumbledore.

"Speak your mind, Severus."

"Of course, sir. It seems we have three ways of viewing this situation." Snape said, pacing around. "Firstly, Circe stole the ingredients, brewed the potion, drinks it down and starts blazing the East Courtyard blindly with the knowledge that she would certainly be caught in the act." By the sound of his voice, it was clear that Snape felt it was just a ludicrous idea. "Secondly, someone else stole my ingredients, brewed the potion, silently slips it into Circe's morning tea and watches her go mad. Thirdly, Circe stole my ingredients, brewed the potion, _mistakenly _drinks it and hence the ruins she left behind."

"So why does option number one do not seem favourable to you?" Dumbledore said behind his desk.

"Sir, Circe may be rash and dangerous at times, we both know what monstrosity she is capable of, but I think we both agree that if she was doing anything cunning and deceitful, she'd do it in secret and behind close curtains and not in public. There is nothing cunning about blasting buildings in public, headmaster." Snape said nonchalantly as though the mere thought of it was a waste of time.

"The second option?"

"No one could configure the lock spell I placed in my cupboard with the exception of Circe. Even if someone did manage it, I don't see why or who would want her to be in such a compromising situation."

"Doesn't Circe have a handful of people who hated her?"

Snape immediately thought of Parkinson and her group of girlfriends and let out a low laughter. "None that are bright enough to break the lock into my private chambers, sir. So the only plausible is the third option."

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose. "I suppose the only way is to wait until she wakes up. Still, Severus, you must understand that what she did will have its consequences and cannot be –"

"I understand, headmaster, completely and thoroughly and I will impose an appropriate punishment for her myself." Snape said firmly.

"Good because Durmstrang and Beauxbaton will want to have a word about this matter."

There was a moment of silence because there was nothing to say. Snape could well imagine Madam Maxine and Professor Karkaroff yelling Dumbledore's ears off for having such a dangerous student in Hogwarts that could also threaten the safety of their students. He knew that it was very suspicious of Circe to be having a bottle of Innocentius Rabbidus though he was sure she did not have the intention of drinking it herself. Only a complete idiot would do that or someone who did not know the effect of the potion. Then again who would willingly drink a liquid as bitter as the Innocentius Rabbidus potion?

"Maybe it was for someone else." Dumbledore's deep voice broke his thoughts.

"I do not think Circe would do a favour especially for someone else –"

"You misunderstood me Severus, I meant if Circe made it with the intention for someone to drink it."

Now only did Snape understand the difference between a silence of emptiness and the silence of fear.

"Nothing can be said and concluded until we hear from Circe." He said, hiding the trembles behind his stone-cold voice as he stared with horror at the headmaster, who did not answer back. "You can't possibly think Circe was going to drug someone!"

"Harry Potter to be more specific." Dumbledore replied coolly.

The silent ensued.

Snape gave the headmaster a hard stare, turned and stormed out of his office. There was nothing left to be said.

* * *

><p>In the Gryffindor common room, Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Parvati Patil waited nervously at the entrance, watching it like a time bomb and when it finally swung open, revealing Fred, George, Harry and Ron, they took a deep breath of relief.<p>

"How's he?" Dean said immediately. "Did Madam Pomfrey fix Seamus up?"

"He's fine, Dean, old boy, just snoozing away when we came by." George said as the rest of them gathered in front of the fire place. "I'll bet if Snape came bellowing right at his ear, he wouldn't budge."

"Messy business isn't it..." Neville sighed. "Do you think they'll cancel the Tournament because of what happened today?"

"No way! The Goblet of Fire has chosen the champions, they can't just cancel it like it's some simple event." Fred replied. "Besides, I'll bet Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will strike hard now thinking that Hogwarts is weak."

"But what really happened today?" Ginny pressed. "No one seems to want to talk about it."

"That's because they think Circe killed some bunch of people and that isn't even true!" Fred hissed.

"I heard someone poisoned her with some fancy potion." Parvati said.

"I heard twenty students died!" Someone chimed in.

"They said she might get expelled."

"Well none of them are true." George said adamantly. "I mean, we don't know how the potion got into her morning coffee but no one is dead. They were just sleeping, like pigs, if I might add."

"But what is the potion that everyone is talking about?" Harry asked, looking very confused.

"And where's Hermione?" Ron suddenly spoke.

"Innocentius Rabbidus, of course!" Hermione's voice rang like an echo as she stormed into the common room and in her arm was a large book with leather coverings-. Her face was flushed and seemed quite out of breath.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked.

"The library, of course." George winked, answering the question before her.

"It all makes sense now!" she continued ranting. "Innocentius Rabbidus! Circe drank the potion and went absolutely berserk but it wasn't voluntarily."

"Hold it Hermione, you're doing that again." Ron frowned.

"That thing when you start speaking in an ancient language." Harry responded.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sank into the sofa. She opened the book and starts reading from it. "Innocentius Rabbidus is a potion accidentally invented by Anton the Innocent, also known as Anton the Hermit. He was sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban for the murder of three muggles and a wizard who tried to intervene. Anton pleaded not guilty and said that he had no recollection of the event and his last memories were drinking some random concoction he made in the late night. But since no one believed him and most thought that he was a complete lunatic, they brushed off his excuse until Anton's nephew who found his shack where he makes his potion, found the strange brew and brought it back to the Ministry. Masters of Potions put the potion under various tests and concluded that Anton was innocent after all. By then, he had already served five years in Azkaban. When he was finally released, many potions enthusiasts searched for him in his old shack only to find it abandoned. Anton the Innocent was never seen since then. His nephew believed that –"

"Just skip to the part about the potions, Hermione, not all of us are interest in potions, especially not _history_ of potions." Ron said, waving his hand.

She casted an eye on him but Ron was bothered. "What? It's the truth."

Hermione pretended not to hear but she skipped a whole three pages. "Innocentius Rabbidus is a potion where the drinker will lose its consciousness but with the body still active and channels destructive spells. The drinker will have no memory as to what he had done or what had happened. The potion itself taste bitter and the ingredients are hard to find making it an unfavourable drug –"

"Okay, so we know what the potion is but what was she doing with it and why would she drink it?" Fred said.

"Or maybe someone _did_ slip it into her morning beverage!" Neville said with suddenly apprehension in his eyes.

"That couldn't have happened." Hermione shook her head as she scanned through the pages. "It says that it's terribly bitter even honey couldn't mask its taste. I doubt Circe would drink an orange juice that tastes like bile."

"Well then why would she drink it?" Harry said.

"Maybe she wanted to _poison_ someone else!" Ron's eyes glimmered. "Now that's a real possibility."

"That's just rubbish, Ron!" Hermione retorted. "You just hate her so much because she's a Slytherin."

"And we all know how those sly Slytherins are like!" Ron screamed back.

"Right, enough you two love birds." George sniggered. "Personally, we don't think Circe tried to drug anyone. As the book clearly says, who would drink something bitter?"

"Anyway, we're heading off to bed. Good luck in finding the answer." Fred quipped.

"Good night." George waved and hoped out of the sofa.

"And sweet dreams." Fred yawned and the both of them hurriedly went upstairs to their dorm.

"I think they're up to something." Dean said, narrowing his eyes.

"They always are." Ginny grinned. "Well, I know I'm really sleepy. Night, guys."

Neville, Dean and Parvati also headed back to their respective dormitories, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione behind. Ron still had loads of things to say about Circe but he remembered that Hermione was probably his only ally since things between Harry and him still hasn't settled. In fact, he could feel Harry's uneasiness as the three of them sat in a circle silently. Hermione was deep in thoughts when she suddenly got up. "I really can't keep my mind going anymore. I'm heading off to bed."

"Wait, I'm coming too." Harry said quickly. It was quite obvious that he didn't want to be with Ron alone.

Ron watched the fire as their steps faded. The truth was, he didn't really cared for Circe and he missed Harry terribly.

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous, Albus, and Durmstrang will have none of it!" Karkaroff's voice was angry and loud.<p>

"Zis girl must go! Beauxbatons will not compete if she stays!" Madam Maxine's was high and shrilly. "She posed a danger to my students. How can 'ogwarts guarantee that ze girl will not go blasting the place to bits? Or is this just some tricks to get Beauxbatons out of the tournament?"

"I certainly have no intention to sabotage any of the participating champions or to expel my student until we get her side of the story on the table." Dumbledore's voice which was usually cheerful was firm and hard this time. "I do admit that whatever story lies behind yesterday's unfortunate event, what Ms Grace has done is highly dangerous and whether or not her intention was harmless, she will be given a heavy punishment as promised by Professor Snape here."

"Well, Durmstrang is certainly not happy with this!" Karkaroff grunted, folding his arms. "I have half a mind to retract Durmstrang's participation!"

"You've said that a tad too many times now, Karkaroff." Moody growled. "How the potion was in the possession of the girl is a mystery. There are many ways as to how she drank it and as Albus said, nothing will happen to the girl until she explains."

"Yes and if she was guilty, then, what will Hogwarts do? Go ahead with its daily activities like nothing happened? Have you forgotten that students were wounded?" Karkaroff bellowed on.

"Please do not dramatize what happened yesterday, Karkaroff." Snape said drily. "The students were hardly injured in any way possible. As a matter of fact, they got the most beautiful sleep they could ever ask for."

"Zis is not a light matter, Professor Snape!" Madame Maxine hollered. "I agree with Professor Karkaroff, how will 'ogwarts ensure the safety of her guests?"

Everyone in the room: Snape, Moody, Madame Maxine, Karkaroff, Crouch and Bagman stared at Dumbledore, who looked as serene as ever. Then tension in the air was thick and suffocating that Bagman who never could bear a single friction, tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"C'mon all of you, what's done is done, eh? Snape here already said he'll impose a punishment, didn't he?" he laughed a bit, rubbing his palms together nervously. "Now why not we just talk about this over some good English tea, eh?"

"This is not something that can be talked over tea, Ludo. In some sense, a student with the Innocentius Rabbidus potion is a very dangerous thing and it is lucky for Ms Grace that no one was hurt. Either way, for the sake of international relationship, I strongly suggest that her punishment will put into her mind that her act might have ended fatally." Crouch said in a business-like tone as though they were just settling a deal.

"Which part of "heavy punishment" that I said just now did you not understand, Mr Crouch?" Snape sneered.

Mr Crouch stared unbelievingly at Snape but he kept his silence and turned to the principal of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. "So, Madame Maxine, Professor Karkaroff, the student will receive her punishment, is that agreeable? Can we proceed with the Tournament without any unhappy parties?"

Madame Maxine reluctantly nodded her head; Karkaroff grunted before giving a curt nod.

"That settles it then." Bagman squealed. "Now, how about all of us head off to Hogsmead and enjoy a nice pint of –"

There was three heavy knocks on the door. A hush of silence came over until Dumbledore gave permission to enter. When Madam Pomfrey stepped in with Circe Grace following behind her, the room got even more tensed. They stared at her pale white face, as though all blood was drained out of her. Her hands hung loosely beside her, the cocky smile was replaced with a horizontal line, pursed tightly. It was a mirror portrait of someone utterly numbed with defeat.

"I would like to have a word with Ms Grace. The others, if you wouldn't mind?" Dumbledore said softly and the rest with the exception of Snape left the room.

Circe was still standing exactly where she was when she had entered the room and made no sign to be seated, like how she usually does, just throwing herself in front of the headmaster's mahogany table with full of self-confidence. Suddenly, the men felt the awkwardness in the midst of the child. The room had a large fire crackling merrily but the blanket of chill covered every inch of their exposed skin. Circe's eyes focused on the floor but Snape could tell she was zoning in and out.

"Sit down." He spat.

The girl looked up with the face of bewilderment, as though she realised that she was mysteriously teleported to Dumbledore's office. "Right, of course." She moved with jerkily, like she wasn't sure whether she was going to fall any minute or not.

Dumbledore took his place behind the table and eyed her through his half-moon glasses. "Circe, would you like to tell us what happened yesterday?"

Snape watched closely at her mouth, if she happened to murmur instead of speaking clearly, he wanted to be ready and catch her words. Her mouth opened, and then closed. Her chest heaved up then down. It was so strange to see her trying to find her words, almost like an out-of-body experience.

"I don't know!" she suddenly said loudly, desperately. "It must have been a mistake! I mean – I mean I didn't think it would end up like this! You must believe me! It was just for a practice!"

"What practice?" Snape narrowed his eyes. Circe was scared, she felt defenceless, he could tell by the way her eyes were roving about, never fixed on a single object.

"I – I thought of," she took a deep breath, her eyes now looking up at the ceiling. "Drugging one of the centaurs and you know centaurs never interact with humans so I figured if I slipped just a bit of the potion, they'd go crazy and I'll see if I can defend myself against a centaur." She shrugged.

Snape blinked; Dumbledore was speechless.

"You stole my ingredients, brewed a very dangerous potion, just so that you know whether you are capable of fighting with a centaur?" Snape bellowed.

"Well, you know me!" Circe said loudly. "I like all this dangerous stuff, fighting centaurs, blowing up the Blake Lake, splitting a huge tree into half. It's my kind of thing! I'm sorry it ended like this, okay?"

"Okay? Okay? It's NOT okay! You have caused a great tension in the school. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are furious with Hogwarts because of the fact that a student could be in possession with an Innocentius Rabbidus potion! Now they demand to see your head around a rope!" Snape said crossly.

"But how did you drink it when you said it was meant for the centaurs?" Dumbledore suddenly spoke in a soft voice.

Circe played with the hem of her t-shirt. "I had a cold. Started yesterday morning, you know, the usual runny nose and dreadful sneezes. I used to have childhood asthma but it gets worse during the winter. I couldn't bear it so I went to Madam Pomfrey and she gave me something to drink, said that if I get those sudden bouts of sneezes, I'd just take one slug and it'll go away."

"Then what happened?" Dumbledore said.

"Well, it was break time and I went to the East Courtyard for some fresh air but it was a bad idea. The wind was blowing and my nose started to itch like nobody's business. Then the sneezing came. It was so bad that my nose started to bleed, so I quickly rummaged through my bad and I suppose I didn't check the label on the bottle. The next thing I knew, I'm waking up in the hospital bed with Madam Pomfrey looking down at me like I just murdered someone."

"You know what effect the potion has so how come you didn't manage to hurt anybody?" Snape said suspiciously.

Circe shrugged. "I was lucky, I guess. Maybe I took less of it so it just triggered a less harmful spell."

"Either way, I don't have to tell you how stupid or reckless you have been." Snape hissed. "You not only might have cause death but the peace of the school, especially during the Tournament has been disrupted!"

"You're not going to expel me, are you?" Circe said in the tiniest voice.

Dumbledore looked at Snape, who was taking a deep breath, as though pondering on something. "No."

And the burden and troubles on her face were lifted off. The colour of her face was a healthy pink now, the shine in her dark eyes returned, she was smiling. "Thank you so much!" she clasped her hands together. "I'd do hours and hours of detention if I have to, I'll wash all the cauldrons, I'll pound all the moon salts you have, I'll –"

"You are suspended for three months. You are not allowed to attend any classes or join your friends in the Great Hall. This punishment is effecting starting from today." Snape said, emotionlessly.

Circe stared at him, her mouth opened slightly. "You can't do that." She whispered. "You can't."

"Someone needs to show you that your recklessness comes with consequences. You are dismissed." He replied coldly.

Dumbledore watched as Circe stood up and stormed out the room, without saying a single word to defend herself. The door slammed loudly, leaving echoes resonating throughout the room.

"I fear the look in her eyes when she left." Dumbledore said lowly. "Could you have been a little bit too harsh?"

"I said I'll give her an appropriate punishment." Snape said as he looked out the window. "This is appropriate."

"And you are sure it's not because of what she said to you last year, about Lily?"

"No." Was his simple reply. "I'll take my leave now, headmaster. Good day."

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening when Draco was strolling along a quiet corridor. He didn't know where he was heading to or where did he came from. He was still in his uniform since after class, he did not go to his dormitory to change nor did he drop by the hospital wing to visit his house-mate. But while he wasn't with her, she was in his thoughts. He knew everyone grouping in a corner was talking about her or those who were drowning themselves in assignments and research were thinking about her and none of those thoughts were nice. Even he was a tad confused by her actions, he heard many versions of the stories but he wasn't going to believe in any of them, not unless the words were from her mouth. But there was one thing certain, one thing that he knew because it was the only concrete story that everyone was talking about: she was going to be suspended. She cannot attend classes nor have her meals in the Great Hall. She'd probably stay in her dormitory the whole day and that means he cannot talk to her or see her. He did not have a crush on her or at least that's what he kept telling himself. Pansy had asked him before and it was also a reason he wanted to believe it, that he was just curious about her disgusting friendship with the Weasley twins and that thick-headed Durmstrang. It was disgusting and he was really curious about it...and...And there was that kiss. Oh, he kissed plenty of girls before. He remembered his first kiss he shared with the French girl who took the manor next to his as the family's holiday home. It was nerve-racking and not entire what he expected, which made his decide to cease all relationship with her. His last kiss was just three days ago and he hasn't stop thinking about it since. It was safe to say, the only thing that was one his mind, besides the attack. It was sudden, quick and rough but it was the feeling of her lips pressing on his seemed to go on forever. It was chilly the day he attacked Potter when the spell went off target and hit Granger, he remembered because his nose was incredibly numb that day. But just as he was eying Potter, who was leading the girl away, someone leaped on his and the next thing he knew, Circe's face was just an inch away from his and her lips providing warmth to his frozen ones. He had wrapped his arms around her waist as her legs had locked around his. He could still feel the crushing force, contours of her body and how warm she was.<p>

"Stop it, Draco!" he froze mid-track, feeling angry at himself. "Get a bloody grip of yourself!"

But he still couldn't forget as to the reason why she had kissed him. He vaguely remembered she has said something, something about she would have never thought about it if it wasn't for him. What had he done? What was 'it'? it was one of the few questions he had been thinking and thinking about.

"Alright, there's only one answer to all these." He said to himself. "I'll just go and ask her. Simple enough."

But he shook his head, embarrassment clouded him. "She probably had forgotten about the kiss or she would have explained herself and if I ask her about it, I'd look like a fool for remembering it. No, no, that wouldn't do."

But he knew he'd never find peace until he gets an answer. He'll have sleepless nights, just like the last two nights. He'll never concentrate his class and he had to maintain his grades. "Besides, if she asks, I'll tell her that I'm Draco Malfoy, I don't need a reason." He said confidently, tapping his fingers on the veranda overlooking the dark mountains. He smirked, "I never need a reason anyway. That's right, I'll go ask her. In fact, I'll go ask her now." And with the bravest heart, he made his way back to the common room.

To his delight, he did not find Pansy as he thought he would. She'd have ruined all his plans with her constant pestering and whining. Personally, he had to qualms about her telling everyone they were a couple when he knew he hadn't asked her and he wasn't going to anyway. Pansy was pretty in some way but that's the only thing about her, she was just pretty and he wasn't exactly looking for anyone yet. In fact, a serious relationship scares the living shit out of him so flirting around suits him just fine for now.

He quickly passed by the common room, ignoring Crabbe and Goyle, who were lounging on the sofa, stuffing food into their mouth, sniggering among themselves. He took two steps in one stride up the marble staircase. He knew it was against the rules to enter the girls' dormitory but Pansy always came by to his so he couldn't see why he can't do the same. It was only fair anyway.

He slowly opened the door and peaked. There was no one inside, even the fire was not lit and the room was dark. He entered and walked towards the fireplace. He took his wand out and muttered the incantation. A small fire grew and cast large shadows on the wall. It was easy to figure which was her bed. It was the one without any clothes littering on it but something was not quite right, not quite right at all. He walked towards her bed. It was made and tidy which showed that nobody had laid on it since morning. It made sense; Circe was only discharge this morning so she couldn't have spent the night on her bed. But her nightstand was clear of things except for a lamp. He opened the first drawer; empty, the second; empty. He got up and strode towards her clothes cupboard and with racing heart, he swung the doors open.

Snape was tired to the bones. Stretching his legs on a leg stand, he heaved a sign of contentment as he sipped his goblet of fire whiskey and read his favourite book. This time was the only time where he could get some time to himself without worrying about assignments to mark, delinquent students, not ever Circe. He could have thoughts about Lily without being disturbed. The silence was something he learnt to enjoy.

And it took three frantic knocks on his door to enjoy his contentment. Snape swore under his breath as he slammed the book down and got up. If it was Circe, he was going to consider expulsion as her punishment. He barely took two steps when the knocks came again, which did nothing but infuriated him more.

"Professor!" a voice spoke behind the door. It did not belong to Circe, he recognized the voice and noted the urgency in it. He quickened his pace.

The door opened and there stood Draco Malfoy with sweats dribbling down his temples. His usual pale face was now ghostly white. "Circe is gone!" he said panicky.

"What are you talking about?" he retorted.

"Her clothes, her things – everything is gone!" the boy replied.

Snape closed his eyes. God, what have he done this time?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not my best. Could have done better.<strong>_


	17. On The Mediterranean Sea

_**Short and quick. Please don't mind any spelling errors or grammar mistakes. It's 12.50am here.**_

* * *

><p>"So...you didn't take the Innocentius Rabbidus but Bactrium, whatever that is." Elphias Doge eyed the girl who was leaning against the railing, with her hair softly caressed by the cool wind like someone running his finger through her hair. Her figure was so striking against the diamonds-like stars splashed across the midnight sky. Her eyes were gazing romantically upwards, admiring nature. A soft smile on her heart shaped face made her looked so demure and entire situation was so calming and magical, especially since they were on the sun deck of the handsomest yacht that he had ever laid eyes on and they had just finished a sumptuous dinner of what Circe coined as "French haute cuisine", yes, Elphias thought to himself, the atmosphere is indeed calming and magical but if only we aren't talking about the latest and most outrageous stunt you've pulled off.<p>

"Yep, I'm allergic to it, gives me a nose as runny as a tap." The Circe replied, her soft smile broke into a sly smirk. "It was a smart move, wasn't it?"

Elphias fidgeted in his white deck chair and gave his what the sommelier referred as Chignin Bergeron. 'But tearing the place apart, don't you think you went a bit too far?'

She was silent for awhile and he wasn't sure if she was going to answer at all but she did replied finally with a sigh. "It was necessary."

"So the reason you didn't kill anybody that day was because you were fully conscious?" he frowned.

"Yes, I was very aware of what I was doing. I felt quite nervous actually, you know, I've never go around destroying buildings. But strangely, I had fun." She nodded to herself. "This yacht is just amazing, isn't it?"

He pursed his lips and took a long slow sip, trying to pretend that he did not hear Circe professing enjoyment in destruction. "Indeed, where did you ever know where to find it?"

"Oh, I dated one of the Durmstrang students, well, it wasn't really a date. It was more like blackmail." Her face contorted into an irritated face. "Anyway, he told me about how his family chartered it during the holidays and I thought, "Hey, if I'm on this great mission, might as well carry it out it luxury, right?"'

"Albus would be terribly worried though." Elphias frowned with concern, staring at the red liquid and at the same time, feeling in awe at how costly Circe said it was earlier during dinner.

Circe waved her hand in the cool air. 'Dumbledore wouldn't care less if I went throttling across Africa so long as precious Potter isn't any way near danger.' She said with an air of superiority.

'I sensed jealousy.'

Circe turned around and shot him a moody look. 'I am not jealous.' She said firmly though he caught her voice wavering just a little bit or had it been his imagination. 'Why does everyone say that I'm jealous? I just don't understand.'

Elphias glanced down at his champagne glass. There was just half an inch left and he wished that his cup never runs dry.

'Oh, just down it, Elphias.' Circe laughed, staring at the old man. 'It isn't as if it was the last bottle and Bouvier said that there are a few others that we haven't tried yet.'

'Wine tasting is an art, Circe; it is a crime if I just drink it like how I drink water.' Elphias swirled his glass, taking a swift of its aromatic smell. He could faintly detect a tinge of pineapple, mango, quince, apricot, hazelnut and honey 'And if anyone is going to try the others, well, it definitely isn't you.'

Circe raised an eyebrow and rested her elbow on the railing. 'Oh? And pray tell me why is that?'

Elphias heaved a sigh and tilted the glass. He savoured every last drop of the white liquid. It really did bring out the sweetness of the fish he had earlier. 'You're underage.' He simply said. 'Garcon!'

Immediately, a handsome young man materialized with a tower on hanging elegantly on his forearm and a silver tray balancing on his palm. 'Sir?'

Elphias handed him the empty glass which the waiter placed it on the tray with skills Elphias thought they must have had special lessons to acquire it: "How to put an empty wine glass on your tray like how Vinci drew Mona Lisa", yes, that did sounds like something the young man would have learnt. 'I'd love another glass.'

'Another Bollinger, sir?' the young waiter said in thick French accent.

Elphias thought for awhile and decided he'd like a change. 'Something red perhaps.'

The waiter smiled. 'Bon.' And he left.

He turned back to Circe and caught her eyeing him.

'What? Like you said earlier, if we were to go on this dangerous mission, we might as well do it in luxury.' He said defensively and accidentally let out a belch. 'Excuse me.' He muttered.

Circe smile broaden. 'You could get use to this life, couldn't you?'

'Oh, yes I certainly could.' He nodded guiltily.

'Well, let me remind you the only reason you are here tonight is because of me. So about that me being underage, it's out of the question now.'

The waiter appeared again with his silver tray, balancing the bottle and a clean glass on it. 'Chambertin Clos de Beze, Armand Rousseau.' He said, lifting the bottle to Elphias for inspection. Elphias had no idea a name for a wine could be so long and for a moment he didn't care, so long as it tasted good. He nodded and the waiter poured into the glass until it was near the rim.

Elphias lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip. 'This is just heavenly. It's worth lying to my boss.'

Yes, it was indeed worth lying to get a month off from work to help Circe find the first gauntlet of Thor. He had told the workplace that his cousin twice removed had a recent bout of bad flu and needed looking after. It was nearing the first task of the tournament and hence, very busy at the office. So to help the organization agree with his request without reluctance, Elphias agreed not to be paid for that month off. While waiting in Agios Nikolaos, the rendezvous spot, for Circe, he had grudgingly wondered if it was worth it. He was well aware that the reason for finding the gauntlet was to destroy He Who Must Not Be Named but the very thought of not getting paid for the entire month suddenly became a graver matter than finding the weapon to destroy a very powerful enemy.

But now he was sitting on a deck chair with the cool wind blowing against his cheek with a picturesque view of the faint city light at the horizon meeting the night sky filled with shining stars while sipping a glass of good red wine. Yes, everything turned out to be very worth it.

Suddenly, he sighed heavily and placed his glass down. Rubbing his temples, all the wonderful taste of dinner and wine was forgotten. Instead, the horror of the Dark Times came flooding through his mind and the thought of their mission abruptly became ridiculous and it _was_ ridiculous! Who would have thought that one day he would agree with the daughter of the enemy that they should deliberate bring her father back to life in order to finish him once and for all. Now that Peter Pettigrew is free, the thought of He Who Must Not Be Named coming back in flesh form brought a shudder across his entire body from head to toe.

He knew that the idea of finding the belt and the gauntlets were his and Circe was dubious about it in the first place and she had the every right to! What was he thinking to start this blind search for mythical weapons? It was just mad; just plain mad on his side! He had done numerous researches on the first gauntlet and every lead pointed to Crete. They set Agios Nikolaos as their meeting point and for the past two weeks, they have dived various part of the sea around Crete and could not find any sign of strange, ancient structure at the sea bed that could somehow be the entrance to Niflheim. The first task was over just two days ago and Elphias nor Circe had spoke about it, the disappointment of the unproductive search was deep within them. Circe had kept a straight face through the period but he could tell that she was getting more and more frustrated. In fact, they had just search further south-west of Agios Nikolaos this morning and the result was as predictable as ever even though they had secretly thought it was going to be it.

Their distress was so high a level that it seemed the both of them had broken down and no longer cared for the search. Circe had ordered the captain to stop a far distance south of the city "to enjoy the night lights from afar" she had reasoned and they enjoyed a seafood dinner especially concocted by a renowned French chef, Eric Ripert, who believed that he was a rich man delving in the oil business and that Circe was his adopted daughter. Gloomily, he reached for his glass again and down the entire liquid in one gulp.

'Whoa, slow down there.' Circe said. 'What's wrong with you now?'

'I'm sorry.' He said remorsefully. 'For dragging you so far for nothing. I've made you believe that this whole Norse legend is real when it's entirely nonsense. You shouldn't have listened to me. I think I must have gotten carried away.'

Circe said nothing but walked towards him and made herself comfortable next to him. She poured herself a glass and took a small sip. 'I like this, tastes a bit like autumn.' And she took another sip before putting the glass down. 'What was the first task about?'

Elphias looked up. He had not expected her casualness in her voice; he expected contempt and anger. Just for a second, he couldn't find his voice and when he did, the words croaked from his mouth. 'Dragon, I believe. The champion was suppose to retrieve a golden egg that guided by the dragon.'

'Did Harry make it?' she said wistfully, looking up to the sky.

'He did.'

'Dumbledore updated you, didn't he?'

'He did. Tied in first place with the Russian champion with 40 points.' He said as though it wasn't good news at all.

Circe got up and stood in front of him. "Well, good for Harry, I suppose because tonight is going to be our lucky night.' She said, flashing him a smile that somehow comforted and puzzled him at the same time.

'What do you mean?' he said, looking strangely at her.

'We are going to do our first task right here.' She said firmly. Then, she started taking her clothes off, revealing a dark-coloured swimsuit. Elphias shuddered when a sudden chilly wind came by but Circe merely turned and looked out at the roving sea. 'The gauntlet is right underneath us, I can feel it.'

He understood now and it only hit him with a bigger pang of regret. 'Circe, let's just drop this preposterous idea. I know I got your hopes high and I understand your nature of not giving up but we ought to know when we should let go –'

But Circe had sprint across the deck and threw herself over the railings. Elphias stopped breathing and rushed over, toppling the glass of wine but he didn't care. He looked down at the angry sea. It was almost the end of November and he could not imagine how icy cold the water would be. If Circe died down there, the fault would be entire on his hands.

His knuckles were white as he gripped the railing tightly; he will be in this with her, he will not let her be down there alone.


	18. Goodbye Crete

_**Eeeeeeeee, please ignor ALL my spe****lling errors and grammar mistakes and thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourited! Your efforts mean the whole to me. **  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Lupin,<em>

_Since I am consulting you in this matter, it should be made clear that this is a very crucial and solemn matter. Dumbledore has used his influence to keep the situation out of the press and the two foreign schools have no knowledge about it as well. But with the Tournament and the Dark Mark, we cannot afford to go out and search for her._

_Circe is missing or rather, she has run away._

_Yes, I can tell that you are quite alarmed now and I'm sure you've heard the attack by her in Hogwarts. We have tried sending her letters but only to receive them back again. I know you have frequently been in touched with her so I'm relying on your help if you can to provide any information or anything that she had discussed with you over the months. Was there anything suspicious that she wanted to know? Any particular place she talked about? _

_Dumbledore told the other schools that she was sent to distant relatives but we cannot keep the truth in the dark for long. You know Circe has a somewhat erratic temperament and I know you have a certain degree of concern towards her. Your help will be much appreciated._

_Snape_

'What is it, Remus?' an attractive woman came and wrapped her arms around his neck as she looked over his shoulder.

Remus flipped the letter over instinctively as he tried his best not to sound suspicious. 'It's from Severus.'

'That greasy old man?' Nymphadora said with a snort.

Remus folded the letter and shoved it into his pocket. 'He's hardly old, Dora, and you know he's exactly my age.' He wanted to say more but the contents of the letter was disturbing him. 'I have to go.' He muttered and disentangled himself from her.

'Wait! I need the brush my teeth first. God know you take such a long time in the bathroom.' She giggled.

But Remus shook his head and took his worn out suitcase from underneath the bed and threw it on the bed. 'I have to go.' He said, unaware that he was repeating himself as he shove in whatever clothes he could find in the drawer.

'Well, now I know it's not the bathroom.' Nymphadora rested her hands on her waist. 'Remus, what are you doing? I thought you're going to spend the weekend with me.'

'Something urgent came up.' He simply said. Suddenly, the memory of his last conversation with Circe came flooding in. Yes, she had said something strange, something quite peculiar, and something about running away. That's it! Remus looked up, his eyes wide with astonishment. They were talking about someone disguising as Moody and then she said she was going to run away but he would hear it from Dumbledore. He thought she was just joking and the matter was shoved to the back of his mind.

'Well, it can't be that greasy old man wanting a quick catch-up drink.' Nymphadora said with annoyance. 'What does he want?'

'I cannot tell you, Dora, it's...' he looked into her eyes, the very pair of eyes that could make him giddy with love but not at that moment, not when Circe was up to something no good. 'It's complicated.'

'It's complicated?' She frowned, her eyes searching his for answers. 'Is it something about Hogwarts? I thought you quit teaching there already.'

Remus sighed and touched her elbow. 'Dora, darling, I'm really sorry.' He leaned forwards and gave her a longing, passionate kiss. He could instantly feel her rigid body softened and just before he reached the moment where he thought he would never let go off her, he pulled away, grabbed his suitcase and left.

* * *

><p>Circe could slowly feel the pressure building up against her skin and the cold was slicing but the bubble over her head helped her wade deeper and deeper into the dark ocean. A lone silver fish fled away in haste as she propelled herself forward. Other than the fish, it was as if she was all alone in a vast sea and the silence was deafening until she could feel her heart beating rhythmically against her chest.<p>

She didn't know what Elphias was doing now but the old man had drunk so much wine she hoped he had stay put on the deck. The thought of an old man in heavy robes hurling himself over the deck railing was so hilarious Circe couldn't help but smile to herself. The look on his face when she told him that the gauntlet was beneath them only broadened her smile. But she understood his frustrations the past week. It was always his idea that the gauntlets exist. She was sceptical at first, very sceptical but she knew Elphias was a worldly man given that he had gone globetrotting after finishing his schooling at Hogwarts so if he said that Thor's gauntlets exist, they must have. But after searching sites after sites with discovering any sign of a Norse structure, it was almost heart-breaking to see him tearing down. He thought that there wasn't a hope and Circe almost gave up until this morning.

They were travelling to a site south-west of Agios Nikolaos when they past by this particular site and Circe felt an instant pull. It wasn't a strong, magnetic pull but rather a tugging feeling that grew distant as she got further away from that particular part. She wanted to stop the yacht because she had never felt something like it but thought against it. Elphias had studied all night for the exact latitude and longitude that it seemed imprudent just to demand the boat to stop. So she just brushed the feeling off. But when the site proved empty, she knew they had to try out that spot and duly instructed the captain to drop the anchor there. She didn't tell Elphias of her plan; if it was just another empty site, he would be devastated. But by nightfall, the tugging feeling became an electric zap on her skin every time the wind blew against her skin. Then, she knew that this place had to be it.

This led Circe to her current situation, wadding through the dark ocean using the Bubble Head Charm with a bright white light lighting the way down. Suddenly, there was a change of pressure and she heard a loud gurgling sound behind her shoulders. She stopped and whirled around. Someone had catapult into the waters and was struggling to surface. At first glance, she thought it was one of the deckhands but they don't wear a large blue robes with golden embroidery.

"Oh, god." Circe said to herself as she swam towards Elphias. Her fingers went down between her cleavage and pulled out her ivory wand. She conjured a Bubble Head for him but it didn't stop him from pulling himself up to the surface. When she tried to hold him down, he only pushed and kicked her away, which did nothing but damage her Bubble Head. The salt water stung her eyes and with him, she surfaced the ocean.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" she screamed with her legs kicking the water and her hands rubbing her eyes.

"I won't let you do this." He blubbered. "I simply won't."

"Do exactly what?" she demanded.

"It doesn't exist." He muttered with a bit of saliva drooling at the corner of his mouth.

Circe just stared ghastly at him and shook her head. "You usually are a helping hand in this mission with your wide knowledge of all things magical. But now you're just an old drunken man in my way, Elphias, so either you come quietly with me or I'm going to have to tuck you nicely in bed."

Elphias looked at her but Circe wasn't sure whether it was her he was seeing. "I'm coming with you. I'm the one who dragged you in this mess so I'm coming with you." He said gloomily.

Her legs were still kicking the water when Circe pursed her lips. "Well, you have been a mighty big help." Then she softened her voice a bit. "I wouldn't have done it without you."

He merely looked down and Circe wasn't sure if he had heard her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed hold of his wet clothes. "Come on, you old man." And they both dived down once again.

* * *

><p>Elphias was quiet during the entire journey but when a stone structure with a hollow in the middle came into view; he was thrashing in the water again. This time, Circe did not bother him, the man deserve to let out his frustrations once and for all. She pulled them nearer towards what she presumed as the entrance and there were strange craved writings on the wall and Circe stared at Elphias, hoping he would show a sign of familiarity. He had frown on his forehead and his eyes drew together which gave her a positive feeling. Suddenly, he was frantically pointing at a certain string of symbols and speaking at the same time but she could get anything except for the sound of words spoke underwater. Still, it was all she needed to know that this was the place they have both been searching high and low for.<p>

Containing herself, Circe made a move into the hollow and this time, Elphias followed her without the need to be dragged. There were eels and clown fishes that swam away; there were glowing seaweeds and neon colour starfishes. Usually, she would have stopped by and admire what nature have to offer but not this time; not when there was something bigger ahead of her.

As they went in deeper, the water, which was already freezing, was already making her lips mottling blue and her palm was close to numbness. The seabed was void from any sign of life form, not even little bits of seaweed. There was even a strange hollow sound echoing through the water but none of them showed sign of turning back and Circe and Elphias swam on with determination.

Only when they came upon a large, round golden plate with lines that looked fused together to keep the entire plate together. All over it was the similar carved symbols that Elphias took haste to read it.

Circe kept her eyes on him, hoping he would somehow explain to her what was going on but he just muttered to himself and his finger hovered over the symbols. Then, he was waving his hand, ushering her to come closer and she hastily did so. She looked at what he was pointing at and willed herself to make sense of the symbols. Gosh, she wished she had paid more attention in Ancient Runes because everything was just funny pictures to her. Elphias suddenly left her side and was down searching for something among the seabed. When he came up again, he had a jagged stone with him. The next thing she knew, he was grabbing her hand with her palm facing up. Instinctively, Circe pulled away but he tried to hold her hand out, trying to cut her.

"What are you doing?" she yelled as they struggled but nothing but weird sounds and bubbles came out from her mouth. Then, she felt a sharp slice on her forearm and just as suddenly he grabbed her hand, he let her go. The salt water immediately stung the gash but the freezing water also acted as an anaesthetic and numbed the pain.

Elphias pointed the large golden plate, gesturing something at her. Awkwardly, she waded nearer to the huge structure and Elphias pressed on her gash, oozing out more blood. Then, he held her forearm up and rubbed the wound roughly against the plate. Circe winced in pain but she soon took no notice when there was a deep groaning sound as the large golden plate started to disintegrate at the lines and fell apart, revealing another tunnel that this time, seemed to be leading downwards.

For a minute, Circe hoped that it wasn't some prank pulled by the Norse, where the tunnel will lead to nowhere but China. But Elphias already disappeared, leaving her behind. They had swum for at least half an hour and there was still no sign of anything except more water. But the thought of the current on her skin reminded her that this was no joke and she swam on.

There was no sign of Elphias as Circe went down and the first image that came to her mind was him being stab through by sharp pikes that would come out of nowhere. Immediately, her heart started beating faster than a baby's and she raced downwards, forgetting the slicing cold that came with every stroke of her arms. Elphias could have never swum that fast with his heavy robes and she had only lagged behind for a few seconds. The tunnel took a sharp turn to the left and Circe followed thus. In a short distance ahead, she saw a faint light above the water, there must a landing somehow. With her hope high, she pushed herself faster and surfaced. There above her walking around the stone floor was Elphias, holding out his wand with a white light on its tip, staring at carvings on the wall while muttering to himself. his blue robes looked as if it weighs a ton as water were dripping heavily, making a large pool of water at his feet but Elphias didn't seem to mind.

Circe pulled herself up and shook her hands and legs. "Have you ever heard the term of 'sticking together'?"

Elphias merely shifted his head. "I know you don't. Just be quiet for awhile, will you?" and he continued studying the carvings.

Circe pursed her lips and decided to leave him be. The room was made entirely out of stone and carvings. The air was cool and misty but there was something uncanny that she couldn't put her finger on. For a second she thought she heard the sound of wet feet stepping on the stone floor and the next second it was gone. There was an open entrance that would have led to somewhere else but the roof had collapsed, blocking the way completely. But seams of faint light penetrated through the gaps. Curious, Circe walked cautiously to the collapsed entrance and peered through. It was a hall with two large gates, large menhirs with carvings on them stood by the gates. She tried to see what was behind the gates but it was too far a distance. She was about to back away when suddenly a shadow flew passed the gap, causing her to jump. She took three steps away, and turned to Elphias, who was still engrossed with the carvings.

"Elphias, you done yet?" she croaked.

But if Elphias noticed her disturbed voice, he did not show it. "This is amazing! The writings are similar to early Germanic designs but far older than the fifth century. It describes this place as 'Niflheim', the realm of the dead. Over here it recounts the last battle of Thor, in the event of Ragnarok, where he defeated Joemungandr and then walked nine paces before succumbing to the poison of the Midgard Serpent."

"Yes, I know. Say Elphias, does it mention anywhere if something is guarding the gauntlets?" she said, catching another sound of wet footsteps again.

"Well, it's a whole wall of writings, Circe; it'll probably take me an hour to decipher the whole thing." He chuckled.

"Elphias, I'm not going to wait an hour. I suggest we get the gauntlet right now and chow."

"But this is a huge discovery! I must translate the entire wall then I can present my discovery to the Ministry. Do you know we have found one of the greatest treasures of the entire mankind? We could make a name for ourselves, Circe! Just think of the headlines, the knowledge of a whole new world that we can contribute to the people!" Elphias exclaimed, his eyes wide with amazement.

Circe noted that there was a distinct scratching sound at the other side of the entrance and swallowed. "You know, if you do that, I mean, announcing our findings, we would also need to explain what we were doing here in the first place and that's probably the one thing we cannot announce to the world."

"I must tell Albus about this. He must know! He must be dying to know!" Elphias continued his monologue with his own excitement.

The scratching noise grew louder but only Circe was aware of it. "Elphias, you know Dumbledore cannot know about this."

"Yes, yes, I know. But oh, it's such a waste if this discovery is kept only between the two of us, such a waste!"

Suddenly what looked like a leathery hand prodded through one of the larger gap and wriggled, causing the small rocks around it to fall, enlarging the gaps. Then, it retracted back and there was a foul odour that seemed to be seeping from the holes.

"It says here that the weapons of Thor were separated to the ends of the world in order to hold the Midgard Serpent subdued. This is where the first gauntlet is kept. And this talks about the ghosts that protect each weapons but it can also mean the draugar, which literally means 'one that walks after death'. Interesting, very interesting..." Elphias muttered, scratching his chin.

With her wand out, she pointed it directly at the hole where the hand came through. The sound was there again but this time, it was accompanied by a low growl. "You're right, it is interesting." Her voice shook.

"A draugr possess superhuman strength and carry a heavy stench of decay. They are undead Vikings that retain some semblance of intelligence, and who delight in the suffering that they cause, goodness me." He frowned as he read on. "And here, it describes how draugar slay their victims, which is through various methods including crushing them with their enlarged forms, devouring their flesh, devouring them whole in their enlarged forms, indirectly killing them by driving them mad and drinking their blood. I wouldn't want to be anywhere near them, that's for sure."

"Well, too late for that." Circe said. "_DEPRIMO!_"

The pile of rocks that blocked the entrance now exploded to millions of small bits and at the same time, two draugar were flung toward the far side of the hall by the impact. Then there was a deafening howl as lids of tombs were opened and a horde of draugar came out of them.

"WE HAVE TO FIND THE GAUNTLET AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Circe shouted and made a dash into the hall, blasting away two draugar that were in her way.

"THROUGH THE GATES!" Elphias bellowed and pointed towards the large gates, hoping his voice could be heard over the draugar's howl. "JUST GO! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!"

The air was drowned with the smell of something rotting and Circe fought herself from vomiting. A draugr which was two heads taller than Circe appeared suddenly at her left, wielding a large axe and was in motion to swing it down on her. "CONFRINGO!" she said just in time and the draugr explode to bits of leather strips.

Running through the gates and dodging three more draugar, she came upon a pedestal with a gleaming blue gauntlet hovering above it. There was also an enormous statue that reached the stone ceiling of a man with a hammer, kneeling in a submissive manner.

"I FOUND THE GAUNTLET!" Circe screamed at Elphias, who was fighting off a swarm of draugar.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" he yelled back as he ducked just in time before a sword nearly decapitate him.

"WHAT DO I DO?" Circe screamed as she stared at the gauntlet helplessly. What if touching the gauntlet will vaporize her immediately? What if it was a trap and the whole place was supposed to collapse on her?

"I WON'T HOLD THEM OFF ANY LONGER, CIRCE!" Elphias hollered.

"Here goes nothing." Circe said to herself and slipped her left hand into the gauntlet. There was a tight pressure as long intricate lines on the gauntlet glow in an eerie blue light. She felt a burning sensation and suddenly, the gauntlet disintegrated, leaving behind a brand on her hand, of the core of the gauntlet at the back of her palm. The long intricate lines that were on the gauntlet now glow around her hand like a hologram.

The silence in the hall was now as deafening as the howls of the draugar. Circe turned around and the protectors of the gauntlet now stood frozen, staring at her.

"You're the wielder of one half of Jarngreipr. They will not touch you now." Elphias said as he walked towards her.

"We have one gauntlet now." Circe chuckled.

Elphias smiled. "Yes, we do."

"This really starts the ball rolling." Circe said while admiring her hand. "I can't believe I'm wearing one of Thor's gauntlets, it's so surreal!"

"I don't know about you but I'm going to celebrate this occasion." Elphias grinned.

"We can have another of that fancy wine over a tail of Australian lobster poached in tropical seawater, served on a forest mushroom risotto." Circe laughed.

"Not forgetting dessert. I'd like a sticky toffee pudding with brandy caramel sauce and lavender scented crème fraiche." He nodded to himself.

"But we shouldn't forget about the second gauntlet." Circe said, sounding serious again as she looked at the carvings around the wall of the hall. "What does it say?"

Elphias looked up. "My son, your treasures here and far - this gauntlet's twin, your belt, Megingjord, and the mighty Mjolnir - are protected by the dead to keep Jörmungandr subdued...It seems we should be looking East now."

"East? Do try to be specific, Elphias." Circe sighed, mentally thinking of all the future similar hardship they have to go through again.

"West side of the land of Syama, which literally means 'dark' or 'brown'. Elphias looked back at her. "That's the old Sanskrit language, of course, people now call it Siam."

Circe smiled and stared at the gauntlet again. "Well, I guess it's time to pack up, say good bye to Crete and hello to Thailand."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed this. I just finished my classroom session of semester 6, just another three months before I become a full fledge nurse. But anyway, I'm still writing and sorry for the long hiatur before, lost my muse for awhile. But I'm never going to stop writing, just so you know.<strong>_

_**lOVE,Wildreams  
><strong>_


	19. Of Lupin, The Golden Trio and Malfoy

_**I just want to take time to thank my ardent readers who keep following my stories. I was just rereading all those reviews and saw so many of you who have kept me going. You know who you are and you are also the reason for this update.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>To my esteem predecessor, <em>

_Greetings, Mr Lupin, I hope that this letter finds you in good health and fortune. I must say that taking over the Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons is indeed a heavy responsibilities. However, I aim to provide the younger generation the traditional teaching of arming oneself against the Dark Arts as best as I can. _

_The purpose of my writing to you is that I'm slightly concern with one particular student, Ms Circe Grace, whom has shown a great aptitude in this subject. I was teaching the fourth year students in dealing with the Imperius Curse and Ms Grace was put to the test to resist the curse. It was suspicious as much as it was astounding that she fought the curse thoroughly, I was flung across the room if that explains just how strong her resistance was. Her talent in counter curses may be unheard of but to resists one of the Unforgivable Curses at a very young age is, in fact, impossible. When I asked her who had taught her, she answered me very clearly that it was you. _

_If what she said is true, then I must praise your gift of teaching but, if she had lied, I find it a must be well acquainted with how she was during your time of teaching. I hope you agree with me that a talent as far as Ms Grace can be damaging and the source of her thirst for such power needs to be investigate.  
><em>

_I hope you understand my concern and make a swift reply to me._

_Professor Alastor Moody_

Lupin frowned. Circe was surprising him left, right and centre. Resisting the Imperius Curse and flinging an ex-Auror across the room? This sounded almost like Circe high on Odgen's Old Firewhiskey. Only she probably wasn't drunk at that time and she certainly lied to Moody because unless _he_ was drunk, Lupin couldn't recall any moment in his life of him teaching her to fight the Imperius Curse. It is possible that she learned it herself from a book somewhere in the restricted area of the library but to throw Moody into the air, the very thought of it left Lupin's head dizzy. He flipped the letter and saw that it was a good 9 weeks when the letter was written.

He carried the letter into the kitchen and something was missing. Oh, yes, it was the presence of Nymphadora; it was her lovely figure gliding towards the coffee machine. She would speak in that voice of hers, the voice that would always drown him in sheer pleasure. He had left her quickly yesterday, just so that he wouldn't have to bear the pain of seeing the face she had on when he disappeared behind the front door. He hated himself for leaving her when he had promised a special two weeks' vacation at her home in Ireland. And he wouldn't have to leave if it wasn't for Circe, that one student that had followed him still even though he had quit teaching a long time ago. He remembered telling her that she was more than welcome to talk to him when she needed to because she was the only student that left an imprint on him. The fact that she knew about his troubled past, his best friends and his werewolf trait and how she had came for him the night Pettigrew escaped made him want to know her more because for all her kindness to him, Lupin sensed a thick wall she places between everyone who tried to get close. She was troubled and had the devil may care attitude. She can be warm and cold, bright and dark, sweet and bitter, all at the same time. Harry may be his main concern throughout the day of his routine life but it was Circe who holds his last thoughts before he drifts to sleep every night. He often wondered if he was given the chance to be her shadow so that he may be with her every minute of the day, would he take it or would he be too afraid to know the truth.

And now, she had flung her teacher across the classroom, attacked the students and gone missing. Rubbing his temple, he settled on a bar stool and sipped his coffee gratefully. He wasn't sure whether he should reply Moody, he know he should and would be an idiot if he didn't but there was a lingering thought that just sprung up; Circe had mentioned her suspicion on her DADA teacher and Lupin suddenly couldn't decide.

He cursed and tossed the letter into the fireplace and watched it reduced to ashes. He finished his coffee and got up; he needed a rest, a good long rest because he knew the journey ahead of him would be a strenuous one. Circe told him that she was going to run away but she conveniently left out where she was going to hole up in. She probably had thought this through quite some time ago so she must have left a clue somewhere in her room. Lupin drew the cover closer to his chest; it was time for a visit to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"Do you think she is ever going to come back?" Hermione spoke suddenly as they were making their way towards Hogsmead.<p>

"Argh, must you mention her name in the time of our glorious moment?" Ron lifted his head towards the sky and moaned.

"Stop being such a drama queen, Ron, and technically, I didn't mention her name and it's Harry's glorious moment, not ours." Hermione threw him a look. "I just feel like it's been forever, you know. Shouldn't she be back by now? It has been almost three weeks!"

"I'm surprised she wasn't expelled for good. I mean, she attacked the students and blew off the entire courtyard! It's a wonder Malfoy didn't go complaining to his daddy with all his 'wait till my father hears about this!'" Ron sniggered, followed by Harry and surprisingly, even Hermione found his mimicking amusing.

"Yes, well, again, technically, Circe only put them into a deep sleep and she did all those when she wasn't herself. And frankly, I'm quite jealous she could pull off such a complex potion. I must ask her how she brewed it when she comes back." Hermione said determinedly.

"Well, I, for one, hope she never comes back. She's really a danger to everyone in school. Maybe I should team up with Malfoy and lodge a complaint regarding her punishment, which common sense can tell, is too light." Ron said, feigning his seriousness.

"Oh, just shut up, Ron." Hermione said dryly. "Your hatred towards Circe is pathetic. You've been silence for awhile, Harry, what is it?"

Harry was staring as his feet with a look that evidently says that he was in deep thought but he was listening to Hermione and Ron's rambling because he looked up at Hermione with an expression of dissatisfaction. "It's just such a...a...a coincidence!"

The trio stopped mid track. "What do you mean?" Hermione said with a frown.

"I mean, first, there's the Dark Mark incident and then my name showed up in the Goblet of Fire. After that, Sirius told me that Karkaroff was a Death Eater before and suddenly, Circe accidently took a potion that sent her going bonkers." Harry said, looking desperately at the both of them, hoping they would magically understood him.

"Well, the first three parts actually make sense because Karkaroff might be really after you but I can bet on my life Circe was as per usual, up to no good." Ron scoffed.

Hermione turned to Ron. "Actually, we were always up to no good too, Ron." And back to Harry again. "But you're right; it does seem a bit strange, doesn't it? Don't forget about Sirius's theory that Moody was attacked at his house that night was to prevent him from coming to Hogwarts to protect you from Karkaroff."

"And Bertha Jorkins's disappearance in Albania!" Harry added on, his voice rising to his growing enthusiasm. "It was also where Voldemort was last rumoured to be seen!"

"Fine but I don't see how Circe can be connected to all this string of events." Ron said, looking back and forth at Harry and Hermione.

"That's easy, maybe Karkaroff brewed the potion and jinxed Circe into drinking it, hoping she would attack Harry." Hermione jumped in.

"There's a thought." Ron finally gave in.

"And now she's been suspended for god knows how long! We will never get the side of the story out of her!" Hermione groaned.

"We could always write to her. I mean, Dumbledore said she was currently living with distant relatives, didn't he?" Harry proposed.

"Oh, you think he's going to willingly give her address up without enquiring about our intention of writing to her?" Ron jutted in. "Let's just face it; there isn't a way to get in touch of her until she comes back. Until then, I suggest we leave her out of the picture because it does make everything so much more complicated."

Hermione immediately shook her head. "No, I think we should see this situation in every possible angle. That way, we're able to expect the unexpected. In the mean time, Harry, you should stick close to Moody. I doubt it very much Karkaroff would try to do anything if he knows Moody has both eyes on you."

Harry merely nodded solemnly. No doubt he was more than overjoyed when he got through the first task and that was also only possible with the various help he got from Hagrid who showed him the dragons and Moody who gave valuable tips to him. But with the first task behind him now, Harry couldn't help but wondered again how his name got into the Goblet of Fire and how something seemed to be going on behind the curtains.

"C'mon, I thought we were going to celebrate Harry's winning a third time round." Ron moaned. "Are we really going to get into this worrying stuff and forget the good stuff?"

Harry looked up and smiled. He remembered the spat he had with his best friend and how it felt right now as though they haven't exchanged bitter words before. "Alright, I know I'm starving now." He said and threw an arm around Ron's shoulder and his other on Hermione's. "Do you think Madam Rosmerta will give us a discount if I let her see my golden egg?"

* * *

><p>Snow was falling heavier than before when the tenth of December gave in to the eleventh. The chill of winter was on Draco's skin when he was staring out of his window but seeing nothing except his own ghostly wide reflection, which was brightly lit by a small candle perched on the window bay.<p>

It has been exactly thirty-three days since she was sent off to live with distant relatives, which was a punishment for carrying out the various dangerous activities that have put students in danger. He had personally seen his head house to discuss if there's any way to reduce the severity of her punishment. Of course, Snape was suspicious of his peculiar behaviour but Malfoy reasoned that it was to not further defame the house of Slytherin since it wasn't a Slytherin who was chosen as the champion for Hogwarts but _two_ Gryffindors instead. But there wasn't a way since Hogwarts had to show, in the presence of foreign schools, that they are held a tight rein on their students who bent the rules. Malfoy had enquired the period of her punishment. He gave him no answer.

After his bitter spat with Circe when he caught her and Feliks Ivanov, Pansy was having fits and claimed that they have broken up even though Draco didn't even remember the day he actually agreed to be a couple with her. She seemed genuinely upset when he overheard a few boys who overheard from their girlfriends that Pansy was emptying her tear ducts on her bed for days and he also noted that she wasn't present in the Great Hall during meal times. During classes, he did his best to avoid her with the thought that if she truly hated him so much, it was best if he left her alone but it took a terrible turn as the next day, Pansy, unexpectedly broke down into loud sobs during Potions.

Draco felt terrible for her. And pitied her. Yes, he felt terrible and he pitied her. Pansy was pretty. She always had that sweet smile thrust in front of his face and sometimes when it was a typical bad day, Draco found her smile comforting. He was also grateful when she had packed his favourite fettuccine alfredo for dinner when he was having detention with that old McGonagall for jeering at Longbottom during Transfiguration. But there was a moment that touched him especially. It was when he was injured by the Hippogriff last year and Pansy was by his bedside day and night. Even when Madam Pomfrey had told her how inappropriate it was for her, she didn't care. Pansy would have been the perfect unofficial girlfriend if it wasn't for certain things.

Like her knowledge was only bound within fashion and beauty, she spends half a day in front of the mirror and she acted as if she'd died if she didn't see him for a straight two hours. She adores only the up and coming music, she never seemed to have an idea of what she wanted to do after school except marrying him, of course. Not to mention, they actually have nothing in common at all, not even in the aspect of food since he always had a secret ambition to learn how to make his favourite meal instead of relying on the house elves while Pansy would never touch a bagel with a ten foot pole even if she was at the point of fatal starvation.

And above all else, Draco felt that he couldn't confide his inner self to her. It wasn't because she wouldn't listen, which is the absolute contrary, as Pansy wouldn't mind listening to him talking about the weather all day if that was all he wanted to talk about. But he couldn't find any depth in her that would indicate that she could understand some things that are very hard to grasp. Like how he hates Muggles but he absolutely worship Mozart and Oscar Wilde, how he always had to put up a strong front but at night while tossing in his bed, worrying about his grades and future, how everyone says that he was so lucky to be born into a rich and powerful family but sometimes he wished he had large open family so that he wouldn't have to be so lonely in his large, cold mansion that was filled with all sort of dark past.

It was precisely these reasons why Pansy Parkinson, the girl with the sweetest smile, could never really touch the boy that was hidden inside. And it was partially his fault for stringing her along even though he knew from the start that she wasn't for him. He understood the happier she was, the harder she was going to fall when he finally dropped the bomb, something he knew he must do sooner or later.

But dropping the bomb wasn't really his concern now. Looking at his reflection, he could hear the swishing sound of the octopus gliding across the bed of the lake. His main concern was Circe and where did the school sent her for the next unknown period of time, not to mention the kiss that he still couldn't forget. He was curious about her, he was always curious about her. It suddenly dawn to him that he didn't had a single clue about her, except for the air of gossips he hears from Pansy, that her mother died and her father disappeared. He also knew about her famous flair in curses and counter-curses, which strangely, he was quietly incredibly proud of and that was just about it.

Suddenly, the door creaked. Draco wheeled around and saw Pansy's watery eyes peeking into the room. "Pansy." He whispered and he beckoned her to come in.

"You're not sleeping yet." She said as she crept next to him. The room was warm enough for the winter that the other boys were sleeping topless but it didn't bother her.

Draco smiled softly. "Well, I just couldn't doze off. What about you?"

Pansy shook her head, breathing through her wet nose. She wasn't having her sweet smile and Draco felt a pang of guilt. "Me neither. I was rehearsing my speech before I tell it to you this morning but I'm scared if I forgotten so I came here right after I perfected it."

"You know I don't care if you say something stupid." Draco said comfortingly. "Just speak your mind and actually, I have something to say to you too."

"But I care!" Pansy said indignantly. "I know I'm never as smart as you, Draco, and I don't want to sound daft so just let me speak what I've rehearsed! And can I speak first because I really don't want to forget my speech?" She stared at him pleadingly.

"Okay." He said, putting his hand up as a sign of surrendering.

Pansy straightened her back and cleared her throat. "I now understand why you've been so engaging with Circe."

"What?"

"Let me finish!" Pansy shot back and Draco silenced. "I heard if from Blaise that you were just worried about the reputation of Slytherin (Draco's eyes were wide open now) and I totally agree that Circe is a sorry excuse for being a Slytherin. She has done nothing but getting into trouble and tainting the name of our house. First, dating Greengrass's boyfriend and second, blowing up the East Courtyard. But I just wished you could have told me instead of hiding your intention. Did you know how much you've put me through? How much tears I've shed for you?" Pansy paused for awhile and wiped the silver drops that were slipping down. "But it is also my fault for second guessing you."

"What do you mean by that?" Draco frowned, half fearing her answer.

When she looked up, she was smiling again, her eyes glimmering with hope and adoration. "I should have known that your feelings for me will never change. You've been quite distant with me recently but I suppose it was all due to the tournament and how that idiot Potter became a champion. I will never ever _ever_ doubt your love for me _ever_ again!" she grabbed his hands and put it to her chest and said softly. "I'm so sorry, Draco. Now what was it that you wanted tell me?"

Draco swallowed. He didn't have the heart to tell her the truth, not when she was brimming with happiness again. "You know Professor Snape announced about the Yule Ball coming this Christmas?"

Pansy nodded her head gleefully.

"Well, I was hoping if you, Pansy Parkinson, would do me the honour of accompanying me to the ball." He smiled and cursed himself in the inside.

"Oh, Draco, this absolutely makes up for everything! Yes! Yes! Yes, of course, I'd go with you!" Pansy shrieked in delight and threw herself into his arms, which he reluctantly accepted her embrace. "What is this?"

Suddenly, she disentangled herself and took a magazine she spotted. Draco cursed himself even more for being so careless.

"Is this an order for a dozen of black roses?" Pansy said, looking up expectantly at him.

Draco scratched his head. "Erm...actually, I wasn't going to –"

"Oh, Draco, this is so sweet of you even though I must say, it's a bit morbid to choose black roses and you've always known that I'm partial to pink roses but I suppose black roses will have to do." And she planted a hasty kiss on his lips. "I'm going to bed now. Just imagine the girls' face when I tell them that I've already got a partner for the Yule Ball!" she squealed and rushed out of the room, leaving behind the peace and quiet Draco was enjoying before she came in.

He looked out of the window and still couldn't see anything but his reflection of ruefulness. There was _one_ other thing that he knew about Circe, which he had guessed on the night of the Quidditch World Match, something she had slipped.

"_Buy me roses then, Draco. Oh, and I like them black."_

Draco lay on his bed and stared at the emerald green tassels on his four poster bed. He wondered where she was now, what she was doing and when she was coming back but most of all, he wondered if she ever thought about the kiss they shared.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let me know what you think about this chapter?<br>_**

**_lOVE, Wildreams  
><em>**


	20. Circe and Her Loyal Ally

_**I'm so sorry**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Breathe on me, Breath of God,<em>

_Fill me with life anew,_

_That I may love what Thou dost love,_

_And do what Thou wouldst do_

Circe sat at the last row of benches, breathing in and out, patiently waiting for the contact. She was aware of the hymn being sung but she was quite sure that she wasn't breathing the breath of God, whether he existed or not. Because she couldn't help it, Circe fidgeted in her seat. Church always had a way of making her uncomfortable. Maybe it was because it reminded her of the days her mother would take her for Sunday masses, hoping that by religiously attending service, her magical abilities could be taken away by God, something which obviously did not work. She suddenly thought of her mother. If she was religious, wouldn't she be in hell for taking her own life? The idea of it did not throw Circe in turmoil, probably because she didn't believe in God or the idea of God.

Circe, trying to remove the image of her mother, decided to pay attention to the hymn as she watched the people in front, singing with all their heart and soul. Most of them were closing their eyes with their hands high in the air. Circe wondered in amazement; how can these people trust with their life on a substance that they couldn't see?

When the song ended, the priest, with a long purple sash hanging around his neck, got up and raised both his hand. "My dear brothers and sisters in Christ, may the good Lord provide you journey mercy and may He forever be the beat of our hearts and the fire of our souls. Amen."

Everyone chorused 'Amen' and began to disperse quietly. Circe took a deep breath and searched for someone that looked magical. Elphias couldn't come up with another excuse for a long leave from work and had to start attending court meetings of the Wizengamot. Still, he had gotten in touch with an old friend that he made in one of his world travels in Thailand and promised her that he would be of great help. "Lovely old chap he is; must be about a hundred and seventy five years old by now. He used to have one of the most magnificent French moustache, said he was inspired by Hercule Poirot, that famous detective." He had said. "Did you know he once spent an entire year on the Tibet Mountains, living on nothing but the dew he collected from the morning leaves?"

Circe doubted that but it doesn't matter whether this 'old friend' could survive with just drinking the morning dew so long as he can help her locate the ancient runes of a Hindu temple. She eyed the intricate lines on her left hand; they were like hennas worn by Indian women only they were faint blue in colour. Up till then, she still couldn't believe that she was on this legendary quest to find the weapons of Thor and that she found the first gauntlet. Everything seemed so surreal and sometimes, she had to slap herself to make sure she wasn't lucid dreaming.

The church was empty now and Circe was getting restless. Didn't the contact specifically said at 11am at the church? Didn't he say he will meet her after the service? So where the hell is this contact? Maybe Elphias forgotten to mention that his old friend was someone who has the tendency to lose track of time given to his age.

From the corner of her eyes, the priest was walking down from the stage, solemnly holding a thick black book which Circe assumed as the Bible, against his chest. She didn't want to be asked any question so she closed her eyes and linked her fingers together, pretending to pray. The soft sound of footsteps on marble floor drew nearer and suddenly stopped. Circe held her breath.

"You can't fool a priest who has been preaching for the past fifty years, my dear child." A voice said dryly. Circe let out a long sigh and looked up to the priest.

"How can you tell?"

He frowned for awhile and sat next to her. "I have my ways. It's the same way I use to tell whether my congregation is listening to my sermons or thinking about other...ungodly things."

Circe peered at her watch; it's already past 11.20am and she had no intention to carry out a conversation with a priest so she smiled politely and got up. "I'm sorry, father. I think I should take my leave now. It's good talking to you though."

"Where are your parents?" he asked as she shimmied past him.

"At the hotel." She said nonchalantly. "My mom loves to have late breakfasts."

"This is a very bad habit, you know."

"Maybe but breakfast is her favourite meal of the day." She said, turning to look at him one last time because it was only polite. "Good day to you."

"I mean your habit of lying."

That really had Circe taken back. She frowned and stared at the priest queerly. "I'm always good at speaking falsehood. What gave me away?"

His thin lips curved upwards and his silver eyes twinkled. "I so happened to know you."

Circe smirked and folded her hands. "Please don't tell me God gave you a vision of an orphaned girl sitting at the back pews and her entire tragic childhood?"

"Your mother no longer lives?" he asked.

"Dead."

"Your father?"

"He's irrelevant."

"Come sit by me, child." He said, patting the empty seat next to him.

Circe laughed and shook her head. "You're not going to get me spiritually emotional, father, I didn't come here for that. But your gift of detecting deception is remarkable, I will tell you that. Again, good bye." And she turned her back, heading for the door, making a mental note to kill Elphias for this contact who obviously cannot understand the importance of punctuality.

"You won't find what you're looking for by walking out." the priest suddenly yelled out.

_Okay._ Circe turned to face him once again. _Something is up in that old geezer's sleeve_. "And what exactly am I looking for?"

"Something you shouldn't be looking for." He replied wanly. "Because really, how can someone who understands so little about great power thinks she has the ability to handle such greatness?"

Annoyance inside her stomach began to brew. "Are you mocking me?" Circe demanded.

The priest smiled widely. "Who is 'you' exactly?"

Circe strode back to the pew. "The wizard who allegedly survived on the morning dew for a year in the Tibetan mountains and who so happens to be a priest!"

The contact stretched out his arm and smiled proudly. "And are you not surprised?"

"What I'm surprised is that Elphias could befriend a total prick like you!"

"Elphias is a man of good judgement and you obviously trust him enough to meet a stranger, who has agreed to show you this temple that you're looking for, or at least, the temple that holds what you are looking for."

"Well, it's clear that he's wrong about you and how could you walking around pretending to be a priest?" she said in disgust.

"Oh, someone is suddenly very religious now." He replied sarcastically.

"I'm not religious but I don't go around allowing people to put their faith in me."

"Actually, they put their faith in God, not me." He held up a finger. "And for your information, I really do believe in God."

"What?" Circe exclaimed and snorted. "You seriously _don't_ expect me to believe that?"

"And why can't a wizard believe in a God?"

Circe was suddenly speechless and in the midst of panic, she shook her head. "I am NOT going to discuss God and magic with you. Just tell me what Elphias told you about me."

The priest was silent for awhile as he stared at the marble floor. Then he looked up and patted the seat next to him, smiling wanly. "Sit by me?"

Circe thought for awhile. She didn't expect such a person but an old man who wouldn't talk much, that seemed more appropriate. She already did not have a good feeling about this old priest with greyish hair at the side of his shiny globe of a head, eyes that hold something Circe intriguing. Slowly, she made her way to the seat next to him but made a considerable gap between them. "Elphias didn't tell me you're a priest."

"I told him to leave that bit out, was wondering what your reaction would be like." He chuckled. "But enough about me, let's talk about you."

"There's nothing to talk about. I rather we get on with the other gauntlet." She said seriously.

"Ah but if I am going to show you something so powerful that may or may _not_ exist, I must be sure of the person who is looking for it." He smiled slyly.

Circe frowned. "Elphias said you were going to _help_ me. He didn't say that I was going to go through an evaluation first!"

"Well, I suppose he left that bit out. That is very like Elphias." He smiled, looking at a distance, as though he was reminiscing old memories with his friend, his voice soft and willowy. "But," he said sharply now. "Let's get back to where we were, we were talking about you, weren't we?"

Circe grunted. "What about me that you'd like to know about?" she asked because it was obvious that it's the only way to get him talking about the gauntlet.

"Well, for starters, why would a young girl like you want such a powerful weapon like that?" he said, eyeing the intricate blue lines on her right hand.

Feeling the icy stare on her hand, Circe pulled it close to her body and shot at him a sharp look. "Would you still take me to the temple if you didn't like my answer?"

The priest shrugged casually. "Doesn't really matter. I already promised Elphias that I'd help you."

"Did he tell you why I needed the gauntlet?" Circe narrowed her steely eyes.

"Doesn't matter what Elphias says." He shrugged again.

"Then what matters to you?"

"Your own words. That's all that matters. Elphias can give me all the covers and stories but the answer that comes from you, _that_ matters." He looked at the altar and spoke with a soothing voice. "I'm Father Paulie, by the way." And he extended his hand, smiling. "So, what's the real story?"

Circe heaved a deep sigh and gazed at his hand. Slowly, she reached out her left, hiding the gauntlet hand and returned his shake. She was not used to this, in short, Circe was getting nervous. "Circe." She said and paused, figuring her structure of sentence. "There's someone I need to get rid of and he's quite hard to be rid of. I figured by having the gauntlets and the belt, I should be fully equipped to dispose of him."

"And why should you carry that responsibility?"

Circe shrugged now. "Because he's my responsibility, I guess. You held accountability to those who are related to you, right, for whatever they have done?" she said, looking straight into his eyes.

"And who is he?"

"My father."

"What has he done?"

"It doesn't matter what he did. It's just better for the world if he doesn't exist." Circe said monotonously.

"Is it better for you?"

Circe was silenced for awhile and Father Paulie almost thought she was just going to ignore that question when she replied. "I don't matter." Her voice was as cool as the cold marble floor and as hard as steel and yet, he could sense a fleet quiver. It wasn't obvious at first but looking at the dullness in her brown eyes and the flash of her lashes when she spoke, the hesitation was there. Father Paulie decided not to prod deeper, fearing that she would clammed herself up totally. Circe got up from the pew and headed towards the exit door. With a casual voice, she called out to him, "Now are we looking for that temple or what?"

* * *

><p>Severus Snape had a good day. He woke up early and instead of feeling, druggy or even more tired, he felt good. His joint wasn't stiff but was stretched and loose, the coffee brought in by the elf was fresh and strong, the buttered toast tasted rich on his tongue. Class was miraculously eventless with Neville managing to brew a passable Laughing Potion and Hermione wasn't being a Miss Know-It-All. The issue regarding Circe was still in his head but as the weeks pass by, he felt a calming knowing that she was alright. No doubt she was somewhere around the earth doing something dangerous but she would be alright; she was always alright. And with her absence, Dumbledore no longer brought up the accusation that Circe was trying to murder Harry out of jealousy. Not only that, with the Yule Ball fast approaching in two weeks time, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons too forgotten the havoc she had caused. The castle was slowly seeping in with the merriment of Christmas joviality. Decorations of red and green ribbons were seen along every banister, the gigantic tree was already picked out and it took Professor Flitwick and his team of twenty of his finest students a whole week to put every decoration in its place on the tree.<p>

Lying on his cushioned chair in the late evening enjoying the night breeze, Snape was certainly having a rare moment of serenity.

Until a large phoenix appeared out of nowhere and settled on his window bay. In between his beak was a small note.

"Bloody old man!" he whined as he got up and strode towards the bird. "What could he possibly want now?"

Unrolling the little note, he read Dumbledore's elegant writing. "What does he want to discuss at a time like this?" Snape continued his monologue as he threw his dark cloak around his shoulder and walked towards his fireplace. Using the Floo network, he found himself in Dumbledore's office. What he did not expect to find was another presence hovering in front of Dumbledore who was seated behind his great desk. They were thrown in a deep, low conversation that none of them noticed his arrival until Snape let out a cough. The two men immediately silenced themselves and turned their gaze to him.

"Good heavens!" Snape moaned when he realised who was the man.

"Good evening to you to, Severus." Remus Lupin replied flatly.

"What is he doing here?" Snape said, directing the question at the headmaster.

"Didn't you say in your letter that you are desperately in need of my help with the disappearance of Circe? Well, so here I am." Lupin replied.

"I wanted information not your presence!" Snape spat back. "Though I did not know and perhaps should be flattered that you would react so quickly to my letter."

Lupin turned back his gaze to Dumbledore and rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Severus, I was here to have some of my questions answered as well."

"Questions like what?" Snape inquired with interest.

"Now boys, enough with your squabbling." Dumbledore suddenly intervened. "Remus is here to provide some information as well as looking for information. Of course, all this information pertains to Circe so Severus, if you would be so kindly to cooperate with Remus."

"Of course, anything for the safety of my student." Snape bowed his head just a little bit, feigning obedience. "So, what's this information that you have for us?"

Remus cleared his throat. The journey to Hogwarts did not drain him physically but rather mentally. Stepping into the castle and watching the first year students interlocking elbows as they prance along the corridors brought back heavy memories of his teaching period. It reminded him of his doubt for his best friend, Sirius, and the heart-breaking moment when it was reveal Peter Pettigrew was the true traitor. But armed with another purpose, he also recalled vividly the kindness of Circe when she brought him some clothes and dressed his wounds after he transformed back to his human form. It was so astonishing as how different a person Circe can be, her personalities clashes sometimes and Remus often wondered just which is her dominant one.

"I've been in touch with Circe the entire summer. We often correspond with letter and the most recent conversation we had was just a few days before the school attack. She mentioned something about running away." He said, looking at Snape and Dumbledore, expecting some sort of realisation.

Snape rubbed his chest but remained silence. Dumbledore merely pursed his lips tighter.

"It could have been premeditated." Remus suggested when no one responded.

"Did she hint where she was going or when she intends to come back?" Dumbledore asked.

"That is one of the things I came here to find out. If you would allow me, headmaster, I'd like to have a look at her room, see if anything she left behind that might shed some light on her location." Remus said.

"And what is the other thing that you came here for, Remus?" Snape spoke at last.

He heaved a sigh. "I received a letter from Professor Moody. He recounted how Circe completely fought his Imperius Curse. According to him, she said that it was I who taught her how." Remus said gravely as the other men looked at him expectantly. "Well, I never did."

It was Dumbledore's turn to sigh as he shut his eyes. It was almost a month since Circe's disappearance and she left leaving behind countless of questions with no answers. "Are you aware that Professor Moody also saw Circe trying to jinx the Goblet of Fire?"

Snape tensed up as Remus stared at Dumbledore with disbelievement in his eyes. "What for?"

"Have you heard the certain rumour that someone is hoping Harry would die in the tournament?" Dumbledore said, but eyeing Snape who was now looking out at the window.

Remus had actually. Not only has he been in contact with Circe, he was also speaking to Sirius weekly, just as Circe had guessed but he decided it was something the headmaster need not know. "Is that the speculation as to why Harry's name was in the Goblet?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Do you believe Circe would do that?"

Remus let out a snort. "Why would she want to murder Harry?"

"Apparently Remus shares my opinion." Snape suddenly spoke as he turned around facing them. "Grace is not someone who would kill because of jealousy or rather she would not go such length or plan such schemes to get even. She's much too cunning for that!"

Remus turned his gaze to the Dumbledore, surprised that the headmaster could think up something laughable like that. "Jealousy? Circe might be envious towards Harry but I'm afraid Severus is right, Circe isn't like that."

"Well then, could any of you gentlemen explain why Circe was jinxing the cup?" Dumbledore merely replied.

Remus looked at Severus, frowning. "What exactly did Professor Moody said?"

"He caught Grace and Diggory in the middle of the night. She claimed that she was attempting to retract Diggory's name from the cup." Severus explained with difficulty as though they were threading on sensitive topic.

"Did she say why?" Remus said, sensing something as he looked from Dumbledore and back to Severus again.

Severus swallowed a few times. "She claimed that she had a crush on the boy and couldn't bear the sight of him getting hurt in the tournament. Bear in mind, Remus," he quickly added on when the werewolf was in a verge of laughter. "We do not believe a single word she was saying."

"Well, Circe did mention something exciting was happening which was why she did not bother to cast her name in. She was too engrossed with something else but she did ardently deny that it was regarding a boy." Remus said, trying hard to hide his grin.

"This is no laughing matter, Remus and I want to get to the bottom of this matter!" Severus said severely.

"Alright, alright. It's just that, I'd love to be there when Circe said that. But anyhow, has anyone spoken to Diggory?" Remus said, composing himself.

"No one?" he replied and none of them said anything. "Well then, I shall make a point to see the boy. Are we finished here?"

Severus shrugged but Dumbledore frowned. "Are you sure you have nothing else for us, Remus?"

Remus immediately dropped his jovial mood as he eyed Dumbledore uncertainly. "None that provides any bearing to this entire matter, headmaster." He said firmly and when no one else said anything, he took his leave.

"He's hiding something, professor." Severus said in a dull voice.

Dumbledore shut his eyes one more time. "Well, we can't help it when Circe has such loyal allies."

* * *

><p><em><strong>lOVE, Wildreams<strong>_


End file.
